


Shriveled Bones

by littledinoooo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Royalty, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beta Sam, Beta Sam Winchester, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Wonchester/Ruby, Demon's Snare, Drummer Benny, Electric Guitar Crowley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guitarist Adam, Inner Rage, Jessica Moore And Dean Winchester Divorce, Jessica Moore is Sam's mom, Knotting, M/M, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Omega Adam, Omega Castiel, Payback, Prodigal son, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebels, Sam Winchester is Dean Winchester's Son, Shameless Smut, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Struggling to live, Twelve Year Old Sam, Unemployed Dean, Vocalist Dean, alpha pack, alpha/beta/omega, alternative universe, hard times, living in hiding, living in secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledinoooo/pseuds/littledinoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible divorce Dean won custody to his only son Sam, all seemed good in the beginning but after mysteriously becoming unemployed Dean has to struggle to pay for His Twelve year Old's School tuition and many more expenses he no longer has the money to pay, the only thing keeping him and his son alive is the child support Sam gets from his mother Jess. causing Dean to go back to his love for music and stand on the same stage he once stood as a rebellious teen and make a quick buck for his son's sake, what Dean wasn't expecting was to fall in love with a beautiful stranger named Castile and have to hide his new relationship from his psychotic ex-mate Jess who is looking for the slightest mistake to take Sam back under her custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a way

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first work online ever! it won be sexual at the beginning at all because it's introducing the characters and their lives, but i do promise it will have some scenes later in the fanfic hope you like it. also i don't own any of the characters neither do i own supernatural but it is my story as in i made it up but just the story not the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> \\(^3^)/

“We on tonight, boys!!!” a 24 year old Crowley shouted from backstage to his band members, the tattooed Alpha grabbed his guitar and strung a few notes in excitement. His muscles tightening at the movement; His hair spiked up with enormous amounts of gel, he kicked the floor with heavy boots.

“Well now we have the gig” Dean, the band leader high-fived Adam his younger brother who was in the beginnings of his omega heat “you sure you can go through with it?” Dean asked a little doubtful. His ACDC shirt was worn and the sleeves ripped creating a hole that went down beyond his ribcage, jeans that where once new and complete now faded and ripped at the knees. Dean played with the thread of his ripped jeans while asking Adam this, Dean was fearful of looking Adam straight on, he knew this would cause Adam great discomfort.

“Yeah I’m fine, it won hit me hard until tomorrow” his voice was already shaky and Dean could smell a faint wave of sweet heat rolling off of Adam. Dean jumped off the huge cubed speakers he had been sitting on to try to get away from the smell.

Dean sighed, a little frustrated “okay man, whatever you say” he turned over at his drummer “hey yo, Benny, you ready for tonight?” Dean gave him a big smile, he knew Benny was ready as ready comes. The band had been waiting for months on a gig to open up at the Shriveled Bones. The Shriveled Bones was a worn out bar in the outskirts of a small town were amateur bands will come and play some to be recognized, others would come for the money and free booze, and others came for publicity to other gigs all in all Dean and his band made good bucks here and with Dean unemployed a gig would do him good in paying for Sam’s overdue school tuition. The only thing keeping Dean afloat was the child support Jess was paying for Sam.

“Aye, Camp’tn, you know it” Benny kept turning his nose at the sweet smell of Adam who was now getting his stuff together, Dean would have to keep an eye on Benny tonight he couldn’t have one of his friends knotting up his brother in front of him.

“Keep an eye sharp Benny, and your nose away from my brother” Dean gave him an eyebrow raise to let him know he wasn’t an alpha just for the title.

“Holy Hell the tension is raising up in here, how bout you lads stop the macho bravado act and keep it together” Crowley interrupted “be happy Demon’s Snare got a gig, how bout it guys?”

“I say we listen to Crowley” Adam called out.

“Why do we even have an omega in the band, that makes us look like weaklings in front of all that babe that we’ll be seeing tonight” Benny remarked. Dean knew Benny was only teasing Adam but that bothered him still.

“Well I guess we’ll meet up here around six” Dean said ignoring Benny's snarky remark.

“What time we play?” Crowley asked huffing out smoke from his newly lit up cigar. Demon’s Snare all looked at Adam. Adam scurried his gaze looking frightened “how bout it mate, tell us the time and we’ll be out of your hair”

“We play after Terrorist Bombs at seven thirty, we can only play three songs”

“Three songs?! That’s not enough!” Dean growled

“That’s all Gabe could get us. They’re packed tonight” Adam explained hoping it would calm Dean.

“That bastard!” Dean swore

“I guess we can’t do anything about it” Dean sighed furiously passing his huge hand through his hair and yanking slightly at the inner turmoil that brought on all his obligations that he had to pay off “fine! Gotta go pick up Sammy anyways, c’mon Adam lets go”

“See you later Adam, pray so you don’t break out tonight boy, or you’ll be having a lineup of Alphas just waiting to ride you up”

“Shut it Benny!” Dean barked turning his head to see Crowley punching Benny hard on the arm.

   After exiting the Shriveled Bones and hopping into Deans Impala, dean had to roll down the windows to get away from Adams stink. He huffed out and turned up the music

“Phft Adam! You reek” he threw his head out the window, just for the pure mockery of it. Adam crossed his arms and sank into his seat.

“I don’t smell that bad! Besides all you and Benny do is laugh at me for being bellow you”

“oh chill it Adam, I was only playing” Dean comforted Adam, bringing his head into the car once again and siting correctly in his seat “what’s up with you and Crowley anyways?” Adam froze.

“What’s up with you and this Spanish music all of a sudden?” Adam stalled.

“It’s a band called _Mana_ , and it’s none of your business besides I asked first” Dean said rocking out to _Angel de amor_ (angel of love) by the earlier mentioned band.

“It’s nothing dean, why would there be anything going on?” Adam asked furiously

“Why you asking me? How the hell would I know, I’m not you guys” Dean looked at Adam through the rear-view mirror and saw the embarrassment on his young face dean lowered the volume on the radio and sat there thinking for a bit “damn I got a lot of bills to pay” dean voiced out his problems out loud unintentionally.

“I thought thing where looking up after the divorce?”

“Look Adam I don’t mean to invole you in my problems, but to tell you the truth no we are not doing good. After Jess left yeah we were doing fine, but the little bitch conned me out of my house, my money the only thing I got is my baby, and Sammy of course. After I lost my job at Bucket ‘n Slime well I lost the apartment, I found this shack-y old place in the middle of the woods one day when me and Benny went out hunting for some buck. Its isolated and quiet and we were good at first like always, but when I couldn’t find a job Sammy got dropped out of his school for not paying the tuition in time…”

“How long was that?” Adam asked with a saddened expression on his face.

“A few months ago” Dean sighed and rested his head on the back of his seat.

“If you need help-“

“No it’s fine I can do it”

“Yeah! I bet you can, but Sam needs to go back to school. If Jess finds out he hasn’t gone to school she can report you” Adam shouted as if Dean hadn’t thought of that.

“And you think I haven’t thought of that, why do you think I’m keeping a low profile. This gig! This gig can mean salvation to me and my Sammy! You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this gig to show up, and we only get three songs! Three blasted songs, that’s not enough. I have so many bills to pay; water, electricity, heating, the food, Sam’s tuition, gas and everything I have going on the only thing that’s making it for us is the damn child support!” Dean was now exhausted and at brink of tears.

“Dad-” Adam started but was rudely interrupted by a furious Dean.

“You better not tell him, I swear Adam if you breathe a word of any of this to dad-“

“Don’t worry Dean I won’t breathe a word”

“Good, now shut it this is a good song” Adam kept quite as Dean turned up the volume letting _Amargo Adios_ by _Inspector_ blast.

 

  The night roared with life as different music played its mixes at the Shriveled Bones. Dean had left his pup at one of the round booths all board with a kids paper menu and crayons. Sammy sat there with one arm rested on the table and his face plastered in his hand as he looked down at the paper menu while flocking at the crayons.

“Hey pup, you board?” the waitress’s voice sang from in front of the twelve year old boy. Her voice was difficult to hear with the loud roar of the music. The music was so intense that Sam could feel it reverberating within his chest and it felt difficult to breathe.

“That’s a stupid question” Sam tried over the music. Ruby is what it said on her name tag, Ruby only smiled.

“This is for you, from your dad” she pulled out twenty bucks from her apron and smiled at him. She placed the crinkled dollar in front of Sam “you should get something to eat for you and your dad” Sam looked up at her knowing very well that waiters placed there tips in their front apron pockets, he smiled at her apologetically pretending not to know of her kind intentions.

“Thank you for delivering it, may god bless you” he told her as she walked away. Her dark hair swaying opposed from her hips. Sam looked over at the bar that filled with men and woman asking for drinks and peanuts. Sam got up and walked to the bar climbing up on an unoccupied stool and banged his hand on the table.

“Hello pup, long time no see” Jo the bartender smiled at Sam.

“Why does everybody here call me a pup?” Sam asked with one eyebrow raised.

“You are you father’s son all right, what does the non-pup want?” she was cleaning out a moist glass.

“Two cheeseburger meals, one coke and a beer” he placed the twenty on the table.

“Hold it right there, I can’t sell you a beer, I know it’s for your dad but don’t put me in that position”

Sam exhaled loudly letting his shoulders fall “fine two cokes, the glass ones” he gave her the money and waited for the change “what time is it?”

“Almost time for your dad to get up on stage if that's what you wanted to know?” Jo smiled at him placing fifteen dollars in change on the table before him.

“Just hope uncle Adam‘s okay” “Why wouldn’t he be- oh yeah” she blushed

“You have a crush on uncle Adam don’t you miss Jo?” Sam asked “what about that girl, ruby? Is she single?” he asked acting clueless. “Which one? Why you have a crush on her?”

“There are two of them? The dark hair one I guess, she’s short, brown eyes, and no I don’t have a crush on her, but I think she might like my dad, besides she’s pretty and nice, my dad needs a mate in his life” Sam had sunk down on the stool, tummy rumbling with hunger; he hadn’t eaten all day if not for that Ruby chic he wouldn’t have eaten all day. Sam had been eating less so that Dean would eat more of course that hadn’t worked, but he was worried all day for his dad.

“Yeah she's single, are you going to ask her out for your dad?" Jo smiled.

"no! maybe, besides she might help him get a job here, you know because people who are together always help each other out" Sam explained.

"your dad is jobless isn’t he?” Jo asked. Sam only looked up at her with moistening eyes “your dad knows about cars doesn’t he? I know of a guy not too far away who is looking for workers just tell your dad to mention Jo, Bobby’s a kind man he’ll get him a job”

“Thanks miss Jo, I'll tell my dad” Sam grabbed the cash and shoved it into his jeans pocket as Jo set both glass cokes in front of him he peered up and took the lidless glasses in his hands “I’m on table twelve in the reserved area” he scooted off the chair and walked across the old wood floor. As he walked to his table he heard his father on the mike introducing his band Demon’s Snare and band members. Sam hurried to his seat to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

 Benny started on cue hitting the notes with his drums then Crowley’s electric guitar played it cry followed by Adams guitar, soon Deans deep voice flowed hitting the notes with finesse the music started to pick up as _this is war_ by _30 seconds to mars_ played by Demon’s Snare pumped up the crowd. In the middle of their second song dean’s eyes were snatched by two round doe eyes it was Ruby, Dean knew she had been staring at him all night, her eyes directed him at someone **JESS!** Dean flinched but kept at it not wanting to ruin this for his band. With one look he directed Ruby towards Sam; Jess finding out Sam was here could be a strike on against him at court; Sam should be at home finishing the homework he didn’t have. He tried avoiding Jess’s glare, he knew her attention was fully on him since she had entered; ruby took Sam into the back Dean imagined it was an employee only area where he could be safe. When the gig was over Dean headed back stage avoiding everyone in his group and jumped off stage.

“Dean! Hold up!” Benny yelled after him losing sight of Dean which headed towards Jess. Dean harshly grabbed onto her arm and dragged her out.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” his voice husky had been overridden by another band’s music.

“A mixed club? Wow you’ve sunken low, Alpha” she mocked

“Don’t call me that!” he pointed, vehemence rolling off his skin clouding the air around them. The people who entered the Shriveled Bones tried staying as far from the fumes as possible.

“What? The high and mighty Alpha to be is living a life of a homeless beggar omega, your brother Adam is taking your spot on the thrown. What? Did daddy Alpha leader banish you after you disappointed him with that bastard of a child you gave him as the next heir?” she laughed at Dean with wicked ridicule.

“You leave our son out of this!”

“I was disappointed too; instead of an Alpha first born I got a beta. What a disappointment” she exhale noisily

“Shut it Jess!” Adam sneered a little unbalanced on his feet as his heat quickly started up. By then all of Demon’s Snare was out of the Shriveled Bones. Benny quickly supported Adam as he was about to fall in exhaustion.

“Take it easy man” Dean heard both Benny and Crowley say to Adam in a quite hushed voice.

“Tell your brat of a brother to get his nose out of what does not concern him” Jess hissed. She quickly paced in diminutive strides seeming a bit nervous. Dean quickly caught on to what her body was saying; Jess was out of it, she needed her looney bin meds. Dean examined her physic; her nails where eaten, paint chipped, clothes undone and worn; under her eyes huge bags that sunk in giving her a death appearance; her blond hair messy from overly scratching at her scalp, rashes of red on her skin from nails digging in, in anxiety.

“Something the matter, Jess?” Dean asked hiding a smile from within himself “You know I think you left some of your meds at what used to be our place, I threw them out not knowing what they were, but know I’m starting to get an idea of what they were to you think, you’re hooked and now i have you under my grasp”

“Shut it Winchester! You know nothing” she stormed off

“Just watch yourself, don’t slip up or I’ll be taking Samuel” Benny grabbed onto dean before he could jump on her

“calm it boy, you don’t want to get in trouble” Dean shrugged Benny off and look back at Adam who was sitting on the powdery gabble; Dean saw the distress in his brother’s eyes the need. Dean brought Adam to his Feet and supported him bringing one of Adams around his neck.

“Go call for Sammy, tell him I’ll be waiting in the car” he appointed Benny and Benny turned to do as he said. Dean half carried his brother to the impala and delicately shoved him inside“sorry, Adam”

“It’s not your fault, I got overly protective and that hyphened it somehow” Dean walked to the driver’s side after closing the copilot’s door.

“I’ll take you to Dad’s, I can’t have a cycling omega bringing unwanted company into my torn up house in the middle of the woods”

“Just say what you mean, Dean. You don’t want your twelve year old son seeing me like this”

“Adam-“

“No, Dean I understand I don’t want Sammy seeing me this way either” it was quiet for some time until Sam hopped into the backseat.

“Uncle Benny game me this to give to you” Sam handed the torn envelope to Dean who laughed a bit when he caught sight of the cash “Uncle Benny said they already got their part”

“So all this is mine and uncle Adam’s?” Dean looked at Sam smiling, Sam only nodded his head

“Well here you go Adam, and squirt this is for you” Dean handed Sam most of the cash.

Sam’s eyes widened “Really?”

“You need to go back to school Sammy”

“Dad, it’s Sam, oh and I got you a burger and this soda” Sam showed them off so Dean could see them in the rear-view. “Okay, **it’s Sam** , we got to take your uncle home, he’s not feeling to well right now”

Sam looked at Adam with an Acknowledging look “are you in heat?” Dean hit the break petal a little too hard, gravity pulling their bodies against the tight grip of the seat belts which harshly yanked them back as he heard his son talk Adult.

“How do you know that?” Dean demanded.

“One of my friends got his first heat very young and he spends days away from school, the school had to explain what happened to us when we presented as whatever we were going to be, just to be prepared” Sam didn’t recognize the look that sat on Dean’s face but Adam knew causing his omega to whine silently in fear.

They rode silently the rest of the way to John’s house, Adam uncontrollably slick, Dean flaming with anger and Sam completely confused by the awkward atmosphere enveloping both Dean and his uncle Adam.


	2. Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up for both Dean and Sam, tuition is payed and Dean got himself a stable job. but once he gets to the Shriveled Bones meeting new people seems harder now then when he was younger, but then again if every person that came up too you looked as scared as Castiel did, it would be hard to know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel, but it's not like Castiel would have wished.
> 
>  
> 
> \\(^3^)/

The night was damp with a light drizzle in no way alerting a heavy storm, both Dean and Sam sat eating Chinese takeout on the creaky wooden floor that seems termite infested. Dean had told Sam that there was no way in hell a termite would build its nest in any house of theirs of course Dean had kept his suspicions hidden within, whoever had told Sam about the termite suspicion was going to internally bleed out. They ate their fried rice under the dim light of a very long candle that wouldn’t last them very long. Dean encouraged Sam to use as little electricity as he could, but he would never lash out at Sam if his childish brain forgot, Dean would only repeat himself although the frustration of constantly repeating himself did get to him.

“Why was uncle Adam acting all weird in the car?” Sam kept his eyes glued to his rice box as he kept trying to collect it with his chopsticks, tongue to the side of his mouth and mind aware of Dean’s every breath.

“It’s Ah… I don’t know, he’s an omega I don’t know much about how omegas work” Dean tried thinking of how to get out of this unwanted conversations.

“That’s a lie, grandpa John told me that after uncle Adam became an omega you started researching everything about them to know how to act around them during heats-”

“Don’t, just don’t say that word… you can’t, you don’t become an omega, you phase into it, it’s like… it’s hard to explain Sammy” Dean had to look away, but Sam gave him a face after hearing his nickname.

“But it’s true? You did research?” Sam asked bright eyed and wanting to hear a story of when his father was younger.

Dean smiled “yeah, I was scared. I had heard things…” Dean thought about all those horrors he had heard; Alphas within the family taking omega siblings as mates because of instinct. It wasn’t until Adam had begun his cycle that Dean found the smell of his brother bearable “…about family alphas. I didn’t want to be stuck with Adam for eternity, he’s my brother and I love him, but I don’t love him that much” Both Dean and Sam laughed at that.

“Everyone keeps saying I’m a Beta but I don’t feel anything, I’m not even of age yet” Sam huffed in frustration; he sat his box of rice down and picked at his face.

“your nose isn’t as developed yet, you’re only a pu- not a pup, you are NOT a pup, no way” Dean tried shifting gear as he saw Sam’s face when he almost called him a pup “you are too grown up to be a pup, you’re a… a preteen?” Dean turned his face slightly in question.

“Nice save old man” Sam glared with a smile on his face.

Dean was taken aback “OLD man, Old man am I…” he let his rice down and tackled Sammy to the creaky old floor tickling the boy “we’ll see who the old man is” Sam bucked and struggled, squirming and kicking under Dean.

“STOP! DAD, please stop” he laughed, tears in his eyes from the anxiety caused to his body “stop! stop I can’t I’m going to pee!” he tried wiggling his way out of Dean’s grasp, trying to stop Dean’s hands from the torture tickling “OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN!” Dean let his hands fall and gave Sam a smug smile.

“C’mon get up” Dean said helping his boy up “we have to pick up this mess” father and son stared at the mess “I call last night’s dishes”

“Dad, that’s not fair! I do the dishes, you clean up this mess besides you did dishes last night” Sam hobbled over towards Dean giving him THE FACE.

“I called it Sam… Sam, I called it” Dean stayed quiet trying to beat THE FACE but like always, puppy eyes always win “fine, but I call dishes tomorrow” Sam gave him some nods and went to the dishes.

“Oh dad-” Sam called over the sound of the faucet “-the bartender, miss Jo. She told me about this guy he’s a mechanic, well he’s hiring people”

Dean looked over his shoulder“you told her?” Dean seemed ashamed.

“No, she just knew somehow”

“well tell her thank you next time you sit with her” Dean resumed what he was doing and when he was done he went over to Sam and kissed the top of his head “thanks squirt, I appreciate what you’re doing, just don’t try to grow up too fast enjoy the time you have left as a kid, don’t take grownup responsibilities they give you gray hairs.” Dean smiled and went over to sit on the small table.

“You know dad you didn’t answer my question all the way”

“What question?’ Dean lied. Sam gave him a look “oh, that question. Well Sammy-o, betas are real special creatures. They have every single quality that makes a home feel welcome. They are the more normal ones I guess, male betas can’t carry and female betas can’t give”

“I don’t understand what that means” Sam shut off the faucet and went to sit next to Dean.

“It means, that you my boy are male-male, you won’t pop a womb at any given moment, you can’t get pregnant. You will be a father, or maybe not you know depending on your sexuality”

“Oh no, are we having the talk?” Sam smiled.

“You seem a little too exited there Sammy, well any who. Betas are real special they don’t get... well the girls get cycles, but those are cycles I rather not talk about. They are caring and hardworking people. Long ago they were outcasts because they seemed a bit too closely related to the original sinners, but they have come far to stand in the middle stepladder dividing the Alphas from the omegas” Dean loved the way Sammy’s eyes brightened in self-admiration “they are surely examples to follow”

“That girl in the bar, Ruby is she a beta?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, why? You have a crush on her? My little boy has a crush” Dean joked smiling big at Sam.

“no, dad, I was only saying because she acted so kind towards a complete stranger, so when you where describing betas I thought of her” Sam let Dean’s mockery slide, even though deep within he would have liked to tell his dad off but he held it like a big boy. Dean was caught thinking of Ruby, they had had a fling after the divorce but Jess had scared the living hell out of him, when she found them in the girl’s restroom getting it on. Dean was scared for Ruby; after _**the accident**_ something inside Jess burned with the old Jess, the caring, loving girl that had made Dean fall head over heels in love, the bright smiling Jess whose dreams were filled with such intense light disappeared. Whatever happened to Jess in that accident changed the course of their lives. Jess became distant, depressed, completely out of control so much so that Dean feared to leave Sam under her care when he had to work till late at night in the office, back when money flowed as easily as a stream “dad, daaad? Ya there?”

“Sam? Oh sorry bud I guess I zoned out” Dean patted Sam’s hair.

“Daad, your messing up my hair” Sam swooped his hair to the side trying to get the bangs right “guess what? When Ruby took me to Mr. Gabriel’s office he told me he booked you another gig tomorrow, he said a half nighter” Dean’s face lit up in surprised excitement

“a half… oh god yes!” Dean jumped from his seat taking Sam in his arms and lifting him up high “yes Sam! You know what that means?”

“No, what?”

“T.V, we are getting you a T.V!” Sam’s mouth dropped

“for real! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” After the small celebration for Sam’s new T.V, Dean put Sammy to bed kissing him goodnight and whispering fantasies. Dean returned to the kitchen and brought out the small box he had for all the money he had been budgeting. He placed the little money he had earned tonight in for the rent payment. This week’s rent was due on Friday and with the gig he’d been promised all payments for this month would be good, now that Sam’s tuition was in Sam’s hands, the small T.V was possible. Dean contemplated the job Sam had told him about, and he would definitely go looking for this mechanic, early in the morning he would go looking for this man. Dean put everything away and slept on the couch, leaving Sam on his own bed. When Dean tired out of thinking he slept, never keeping his guard down.

  It’s hard to tell when the sun is up when your small cabin like house is surrounded by the tallest oak, maple and many other types of trees. But Dean had a system and his body was adapted waking him up at around four in the morning. Dean yawned, digging his wrist into his eye socket trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes; dean got up and started on his morning routine, starting up the coffee and toasting some bread, making the bacon as crispy as can be cooking the eggs to perfection, soon the house smelled like a Texan _Waffle House_. Dean tried to be as quiet as can be but that Sammy seemed hyper active when it came to noises. Sam came out of the bedroom all puffy eyed and asleep, his feet stagger and lazily coming towards the table situating himself with both legs on the chair.

“You sleep well?” Dean asked serving the coffee in two different cups.

“Why didn’t you come to sleep?” Sam asked still dazed.

“I did sleep, squirt, just on the couch” dean placed both cups of coffee o the table one in front of Sam and the other in the spot where he would sit. Sam breathed in the warm fumes of the dark liquid and took a long sip, dean brought over the two plates and sat himself on the chair.

“This is good coffee, black with two spoons of sugar, thanks dad” he sat up straight and began eating.

“Hold it there, bud. You don’t eat with your hands, go get a spoon you lazy goon”

“Dad I’m a wild man, and wild men don’t eat with spoons” Dean only stared, Sam thought twice about what he had said and got up and brought his silverware

“you know I didn’t mean it like that, forgive me?” Dean encased Sam in a bear hug and kissed the top of his head

“yeah squirt of course, forgiveness is always the key” The boys ate their breakfast, laughter filling the house as they joked around. After they got ready Dean and Sam drove to this mechanic Jo had told Sam about, when they got there the surprise they got was huge; the home was surrounded by junked cars, scraps of metal and oil stains on the dirt. Walking through the rubbish Sam asked himself if Jo had only been playing with him toying with his emotions, no one could live or own such a place and still be living with decent money, surely not enough to pay a working hand. When they came face to face with the old tattered porch both boys gave each other a look, but Dean preceded giving Sammy warning to stay back while he checked things out. Dean knocked on the door but there was no answer after a few more knocks he gave up and looked back towards Sam only Sam was no longer there. “Sam!” dean looked around hysterically “Sam!”

“Dad! over here!” Sammy called over to Dean trying to bring him to the back.

“Sam! you can’t just wonder off! You have to tell me first. God you scared the shit out of me!” dean followed Dam to the back, to find a man in his late 50’s bend over under the car’s maroon hood changing the oil of an 02 Chevy Lumina.

“Bobby, this is my dad, Dean Winchester” Sammy called to the man. Bobby stood and looked at Dean, he wiped his oil stained hands on a rag that had been resting on a white plastic chair next to the driver’s door. He placed out his hand for Dean to take and smiled. Dean took his hand and nodded apologetically.

“Sorry my pup’s all over the place, he’s only twelve” they shook hands and bobby offered them a drink.

“Your pup here tells me you need a job” bobby offered them a seat which both boys took. Bobby fixed his worn hat into place and rested himself on the plastic chair “you a mechanic?”

“I know about cars-“

“Miss Jo told us to come here; she said you could get my dad a job”

“Jo called you here? Well then, if Miss Jo says so then it must be so. When can you start?” Bobby stood Dean followed.

“Yeah, I can start tomorrow. I have a gig tonight”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow at around, maybe ten?”

“yeah that’s perfect, thanks so much” Dean shook bobby’s hand once again, and after thanking him for a third time Dean took Sammy back to his school to pay the tuition. Sammy was going to start in a week, going back to classes and doing what the kid most excelled at “do you still have your uniform?”

“Yeah, but I think the pants don’t fit me anymore”

“I guess we’ll put that on the shopping list” Sam and dean both spent most of the day going shopping for supplies and things Sam needed for school. Sam was an easy kid to shop for, he didn’t ask for much and he never nagged or asked for too much, he was the kind of kid that was happy just to be close to someone.

“What songs are you going to play tonight?”

“You’ll see when its time” Sam made a face and he followed dean out of the store shoulders sagging and face down, his hand shoved in his sweater pockets.

  ______________________

  Dean was on stage rocking out to what he loved, his music. Playing with his band was like going back in time, remembering all those faces he saw the movement of their bodies thrusting their hands in the air, lighters turned on smoke clouding his eyes, the music blasting. Dean’s thoughts were lost when his eyes caught on something, pools of blue making his body twitch. These pools settled on him as he voiced out the words I love you as a part of the lyrics from a song now foreign to Dean. The words to the song flowed from Dean’s lips, eyes still connected to this man’s blues, dean felt it weird that this man wouldn’t look away his sight glued on him so he turned his eyes away instead catching the glimpse of his son, and Dean smiled. Sam was standing on his seat hands fisting into the air, he would tire out soon; Sam couldn’t stay awake past eleven.

After the last song Dean walked over to a sleeping Sam his feet limp hanging from the long chair. There was a tap on Dean’s shoulders making him turn expecting to see Benny instead a dark haired man with eyes like blues stood beneath him. The shorter man looked somewhat flushed, scared maybe?

“That was good music, you sing very good”

Dean was speechless, he didn’t know how to react “thank you? I’m Dean” he gave the shorter man his hand.

“I’m Castiel” the man gulped grasping Dean’s hand. The man’s hands shook and they were moist with sweat.

“You work here? I’ve never seen you before” Dean took back his hand and cleaned the man’s sweat off with his jeans he looked back at Sammy, who was sound asleep; Dean wondered how he could sleep with all the noise. His son was beautiful; he looked a lot like Mary.

“No I don’t work here, I-”

“Look it was nice meeting, but I have to take my boy home” Dean felt something inside combust, he felt horrible. The man walked away he seemed a bit broken, whatever it was Dean was sure a few beers would fix it.

“Hey Dean-o, here’s the cash. You did well, the crowd liked you” a very smug, sharply dressed Gabriel said; hand held out holding an enclosed yellow envelope “how about Saturday?”

“Keep talking Gabe, I don’t here enough pleading yet” Dean turned away looking towards Sam.

“Still mad about yesterday?” Gabe through the envelope on the table “I have no control over it, look you should be happy I could situate you in a spot”

Dean turned towards Gabriel with both eyebrows raised in an indifferent manner “you owed me Gabe” Dean reminded.

“And I’ll repay you, just wait your turn. So, Saturday?” he asked again hoping with all his might. Dean always brought in clientele which was good for business. Dean gave a nod and Gabriel smiled big turned and left; Dean took the envelope and lifted Sam in his arms. Life was looking up and all thanks to this gift god had bestowed upon him. Sammy brought him sunshine and he was the only person Dean needed, or at least that’s what he thought…


	3. The Monster Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after starting out to a promising day, it's hard to cope when things go bad unexpectedly especially when you are sure the people that most matter will forever see you as a vicious creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is not who he seems to be, and Dean will soon find that out just please give him time.
> 
> \\(^3^)/

It was exactly two months that Dean got the job at Bobby’s, they had become quite tight, the old alpha was one heck of a person. Bobby was generous when paying Dean on every Friday of the week, and Dean appreciated the help. The old alpha had his work cut out for him and now with Dean helping him he seemed more relaxed, although Bobby did have this thing that really bothered Dean; Bobby, when he thought no one was around, he’d call a very suspicious person whispering into the phone keeping his voice down. Thirty minutes after, random omegas would come searching for him, he’d dismiss Dean from his work telling him to go on a very long break or he’d give Dean the rest of the day off. Bobby would shut himself in the house and Dean knew, Bobby didn’t think he knew but Dean knew exactly who Bobby was calling; he knew exactly what Bobby was doing.

It pissed Dean off that Bobby took him for a young fool, but Dean was wise for his age; Dean had become a father at an early age but that didn’t make him a noob, no; Dean learned a lot from taking care of Sam, from marrying Jess, from starting a family early in life, but Dean had the help of his father; John gave him a job, and taught him how to be in charge of the 7th floor.

This morning felt different though. Dean felt on edge, his Alpha was somewhat anxious; he sensed something coming, more like someone. Dean was working on the engine of an old Dodge when he caught a mouthwatering smell, his nose flared and he had to cover his nose to try and get away. Dean was under the hood when a quiet voice announced from behind him.

“hello, Bobby?”

Dean pulled himself from under the hood and straightened his back, popping the tightened knots there. Dean looked back at the stranger while answering “no, I’m De-, Dean. Hey, you’re that guy. The guy from Shriveled Bones, you said I sang okay”

“yeah, and you’re the guy that blew me off” Castiel looked timid, but he surely didn’t keep quiet about what he thought. Castiel looked to be a simple man, with good looks and a very direct personality. But he surely was simple, especially with what he wore; his shirt was a white V-neck and his jeans skinny, shoes the color of mud and his hair a wavy mess that seemed combed. Castiel looked good, but smelled even better; he smelled like fruit, a very plump fruit ready for the picking; he smelled like peaches, and it was making Dean go crazy.

“yeah” Dean said very slowly like when you know you fucked up, and asking forgiveness is out of the question but you still try asking anyways “sorry man, I- my kid needed me to take him home, it was late and I had work the next day”

“you work here? For Bobby?” Castiel asked unsure of what to make of Dean, asking himself if Dean was one of _those Alphas_.

“you know Bobby?” Dean asked, thinking in his head _this sure is a small world_.

“yeah, he’s a regular” Castiel told Dean assuming he knew what he meant.

“I don’t know what that means” Dean made a face, confusion riding his features “a regular what?” Castiel tipped his head to the side slightly in question but before Castiel could answer, Bobby stepped out the door that connects the garage to the house.

“Cas! I was waiting for you, c’mon in. Dean you can go home early today” Bobby smiled holding the door open for Castiel to walk through.

“it’s fine Bobby I don’t mind staying, besides I need the extra cash”

“I’ll tell you what boy, I’ll pay you for the rest of the day” Bobby sure wanted him gone, and now Dean knew why.

Castiel seemed intrigued by Bobby’s proposal, and he wondered why Bobby wanted Dean gone. Wasn’t he here for the same reasons? Or maybe….

“I don’t like bribery and if you want me gone just tell me why, I’m not stupid and I’m no pup, you will treat me with the same respect I treat you” Dean felt defensive, he didn’t know why but he felt like he was trying to stall something from happening, he just kept talking “look you’re a nice guy, you understand what I go through, hell you treat me like a father treats a son but this little thing you have going on with _these_ people, it’s not right Bobby and you know it” Dean grazed his gaze over Castiel catching what seemed like hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

“are you questioning my judgment, boy?” Bobby stepped away from Castiel and walked towards Dean stopping nose length away. The air was tense now making Castiel whine within his throat “are you questioning my position as Alpha?!”

“don’t even go there, old man. I _am_ the **Alpha** , and you will step aside” Dean growled ferociously, making Bobby bow his head before him with pure and utter respect. After Bobby stepped down Dean looked up from his furious glare to find a frightened Cas cornered on the floor. Dean gulped and untightened his muscles relaxing his frame “I’m sorry” Dean took a breath and almost ran from the place. He cursed himself for leaving the omega with Bobby but it wasn’t any of Dean’s business anyways so he let it go but he did curse himself for speaking out of line, and making Bobby look like a total fool in front of the omega. After this stunt Dean was sure Bobby would fire him and now he was out of a job again. Dean wasn’t stupid he had been saving up more than half his paychecks for each week, and every now an then a gig would show up at the Shriveled Bones, so he would save that up; late nights were bad for Sammy he had school the next morning, DAMN IT! Dean was half way home, he would have to tell Sam about not having a job. Dean turned up the radio _Labios Compartidos_ (Shared Lips) by _Mana_ was playing as if on cue, Dean exhaled nosily and let the sweet melody of the alternative rock song play, he knew some of the words and it made him feel sad for the person who had to share his loved one for the sole purpose of keeping his mate happy. The song talked about not wanting to share what belonged to him with someone else, and by the end of the song the man gives up and shares what belongs to him so he won’t lose his mate because he is too addicted. Or that’s what Dean got from it.

When Dean got home he started with the dishes and turned the place over trying to really clean it, he was trying to forget the day's occurrences and cleaning always kept him busy, as soon as he finished though he started to panic, he felt off and his pants became very tight around his groin area, FUCK! this hadn’t happen in a while, he was always too busy taking care of Sam, and it just never really happened, he had tough himself to be under control if it did occur and he **was** always under total control. Dean couldn’t figure out why his body was acting this way all of a sudden, whatever had triggered it was driving him crazy. The slightest friction within his pants made him flinch and he tried spreading his legs apart to leave more room for his groin so his thighs wouldn’t stimulate him more. Dean was acting like a hormonal teenager, this hadn’t happened in a while. Dean was an Alpha for god’s sake! He had to be in total control and not let little events turn him on, oh how Dean wished he was numb from the waist down at this very second. Dean tried ignoring it, but the dwelling sensation wouldn't go away.

Dean ran to the bathroom forgetting all the opened doors behind him he then shoved both his frayed jeans and worn boxers down- his breaths came harshly, with his mouth agape- the head was puffy, pink and a rich red stained his long cock. Dean lifted his shirt mid chest and held it there with his elbow, lifting the hem of his shirt with his sharp teeth while he stroked his long, smooth cock repeatedly. Dean's body felt hot and blood pooled at his freckled cheeks, he was erratically thrusting his hips meeting every thrust with the stroke of his palm. Dean had to keep his balance by grabbing on to the nearest wall he then flexed his arm resting it on the wall and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. Dean huffed as he ran his thumb over the slit of his head, he rubbed there until he felt close, Dean then tugged on his balls feeling the tightness there, he widened his thighs and bucked once again, he couldn’t stop thinking of the smell of peaches that had engrossed his body so delicately as the omega had come close back at Bobby’s. Blue eyes filled with so much warmth and divinity.

Castiel was above him, Dean knew that, but how could he? Castiel was only an omega whore, how could a whore- and an omega whore at that- be above a Royal Alpha. Dean couldn’t help coming at the thought of those blue eyes and chapped pink lips; he painted the wall with white as he shuddered fiercely. Dean let go of his mouthful of shirt which left a compressed bite mark, he tried rubbing it off but the saliva stain would have to dry on its own. Dean’s knees finally gave and he fell to the floor breathing out a humorless laugh.

“shit” he ran his hand through his dark blond hair, and gathered himself. When Dean finally walked out of the room he was shirtless and in worn out sweats he plastered himself on the couch in front of the T.V it was time for his favorite show, Dr. Sexy. Dean kept checking the clock and at two forty he got up and turned everything off and changed. Dean went to his Impala started it up and headed for Sam’s school. Sam got out at three thirty but Dean liked being there early so Sam wouldn’t have to wait on alone outside of school. Sam only had one friend but Dean didn’t trust this kid; the kid smelled of Alpha, and Sammy was Dean’s for the time being. He would keep his son safe until it was necessary and that meant keeping immature Alphas to be away from his boy.

“how was school?” Dean asked, when Sam entered the Impala.

“it was good, Kevin and Bela-” “wow, Kevin and Bela?” “dad, I’m allowed to make more friends, besides Azazel went up in grade”

Dean relaxed “good- I mean, really? Wow, how… sad?”

Sam gave Dean a look of un-amusement “dad, I know you didn’t like him”

“well, I’m glad you made new friends” Dean leaned in and kissed Sam’s forehead, tussling the boy’s hair making him fight against Dean’s fatherly play.

“daad! Stop messing up my hair” Sam laughed when he finally got away from Dean’s buttery affection “so? How was work today?” Sam asked buckling his seatbelt. Dean pit the Impala on drive and took off.

“well, Sam, I think I might have to… find a new job. I embarrassed Bobby in front of his friend-”

“I don’t think he’ll fire you for that” Sam told Dean. It seemed so easy to Sam why wasn’t it easy for Dean. How can a child see things in such bright perspective? Does age fog that perspective? Life is hard as an adult, but it seems easy when you’re growing up; the answers are clear, and easy to view. Why did age blur that? Age complicates things and so does life.

“you don’t?” Dean asked smiling at his boy. Sam shook his head “well enough of that, so? do you have homework?”

“yeah, it seems I never have time to watch T.V?”

“I thought you liked homework?”

“I do, it stimulates your brain, but I want to watch the Animal Planet”

“of course you do” Dean said derisively. Dean shook his head in amusement and turned the radio up. “what are we doing here? Do you have a gig tonight?” Sammy asked, following his dad out of the car. His worn converse making a crunching sound as he stepped over the powdery gravel, Sam slammed the door and ran after Dean who had the door of the Shriveled Bones open.

“no, but I need to talk to Gabriel, it's something personal” Dean walked through the dead club, not many people came during the day and Sam thought it strange, he had never come when it was completely empty only a single person sat at the bar trying to make conversation with the bartender “stay at the bar-“

“Dean-o, how is my favorite rock star doing? And you brought the handsome little beta with you”

“Gabe, stay away from him”

“is this about the gig you refused?” Gabriel gave an indifferent shake of his head. Gabriel could be a total dick but he paid well, and that’s one of the only reasons Dean stuck around. The high and mighty Gabriel was a well-dressed prick who lived on the rich side of town. Gabriel made good money, with what? You might ask; Gabriel was a pimp and he used this rundown of a place to get clients. Now Dean had an idea of what that blue eyed whore had been up too.

“you son of a bitch!...” Dean exclaimed, both the client and the bartender stayed looking away they had seen enough of these interactions play, to know to stay out

“you sent that whore after me, didn’t you!?”

“I know nothing of what you are talking about”

“stop playing stupid Gabriel!”

“maybe if you sold me that little beta you so strongly protect, maybe, just maybe I’ll tell you-“ Dean shoved the shorter man against the wall with brusque force, digging both fistfuls of fancy coat into Gabriel’s neck. Dean’s rage shot out through his deep green eyes, an explosion going off in his chest as his blood boiled “okay, maybe I should stop dragging your boy into our conversations”

“you step even a mile close to my boy I’ll break your face”

“Cassie, told me how violent you can get, you scared the living shit out of him, tell me Dean is he driving you crazy yet?” Gabriel smirked and something inside Dean popped, he pushed ferociously inward fracturing some of Gabriel’s ribs, a loud crack escaped from within Gabriel’s chest and a howl of pain escaped the trapped Alpha’s lips. Gabriel bared his teeth in defense trying to show his position, but Dean wouldn’t have that. Dean bared his long, sharp canines and bit down alongside Gabriel’s jaw marking him as dominated, a shameful mark that the losing Alphas would get when they tried to win the pack over, only to be ashamed with the mark that tore at their jaw. Dean plunged his teeth in deep only to be stopped by Sammy’s fearful cries. Dean looked back at Sam trying to focus under the blur of anger, Sammy had tear stains alongside his cheeks with new tears overflowing his wide horror filled eyes, Dean shoved at Gabriel once more and threw him across the room, blood stained Dean’s mouth and he could taste the iron, he could only bet how monster-like he looked to Sammy.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice was coarse as he stepped towards Sam, Sam only backed away, and Dean saw real fear in Sam’s eyes for the first time.

"oh by the way Dean I forgive you, and you _are_ playing tonight, so don't even think about skipping town" Gabriel chocked cleaning the blood away with the back of his hand.

"I'll be sure to attend, just keep your whores away from me" Dean spat walking away.

"Cassie has a mind of his own, he's uncontrollable" Gabriel smirked watching Dean stride away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if there is something you don't understand or something is bugging you.  
> i wish all of you love and good fortune! XD


	4. Forgivness is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to forget about Castiel's life and he lets a new chapter open as friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are finally getting some Destiel progress in this chapter, the wheels are turning XD
> 
> \\(^3^)/~<3

“Sam-“

“you won’t do that to me too, will you?” Sam was sitting on the worn-out couch that rested against the wall; he was all folded up with both knees pressed to his chest, his hands threaded together under his lips. Dean had to bite back a cry.

“no Sam, I never meant to hurt him” dean stood at the door not wanting to get close, he feared Sam’s total rejection. Sam had tears in his eyes, and he couldn’t look in Dean’s direction without flinching. “I think it’s time to send you back to grandpa’s-” Sam jumped off the couch and rushed to Dean.

“no, I don’t want to leave, I want to stay here with you” Sam’s tears flowed aggressively now, his voice cracked and his lip trembled. His whole body shook with fear “I don’t want to leave, you can’t make me leave” he hugged Dean then, both arms wrapping tightly around Dean’s sharp waist. Sam’s fingers locked and he pressed his face to Dean’s abdomen. Dean couldn’t help but break into a sob; he held on to Sam and pleaded to be forgiven he never meant to scare his son, never meant for Sam to know such brutal part of him.

   Both boys slept hugging tightly to one another; Sam in his army PJ’s and Dean with a crisp new muscle shirt and sweats. The night was hot but Dean had managed to buy an air vent at a very low price in a garage sale weeks after they had moved in; summer had been boiling and this home kept cool because of the shade, but a closed space always manages to become horribly hot, so Dean had found it on sale and installed it quickly. Now they slept fresh with no worries to care about.

The alarm woke Dean and it was time, he got up out of bed, the only sounds where the constant blow of air from the now freezing vent, and the soft snore of Sam’s small figure that had clung to Dean all through right now. Dean stumbled to the bathroom to give himself a rinse; he wouldn’t be out all night so he worried none to be back before Sam woke. Dean looked down at his wardrobe; ripped blue jeans, a ragged black shirt that read Buffy the Vampire Slayer with splashes of red, his nails were chipped with black paint, and his boots heavy on the wooden floorboards, his hair was spiked like always he just needed his… Ah there it is; his jacket. Dean pushed his arms through the sleeves and was out in seconds.

\--------------

   Dean stepped out of his Impala and into the Shriveled Bones where life splashed in many colors of vibrant and wild. Bodies moving to the harsh shrill of music that blasted out as the heavy metal rang in his ears. As soon as he entered, hungry eyes glued on his perfectly sexy figure, Dean moved with elegance as he walked towards the Band’z only sign that was hung on the backstage entrance door. Dean entered to meet up with his band.

The whole crew was gathered in a small triangle; backstage was swarmed with bands that would play after them; all bands stood out, some played country, others played hard metal, screamo, rancheras, mexi-pop, etc. it was like entering a multicultural parade of bands. His band was all wearing Dark clothing; Adam wore black skinny jeans, long sleeve shirt with black grey and blue stripes, sleeveless hoodie top and red converse that squeaked every time he passed his foot over the floorboards; Benny wore faded blue jeans, a black V-neck and a tipped hat; Crowley had on an open hoodie that was zipped half way on his abdomen, the hoodie covered half his face as he inhaled on his cigarette, Crowley had no shirt underneath showing off his wild tattoos and ripped abs, his ripped black jeans showed more skin than needed, making Dean smile at how under dressed he came.

“heard what happened with Gabe” Adam said a bit hushed once Dean was invading their now forming square. Crowley smacked Adam on his back and laughed.

“heard? Don’t you mean saw, man he was showing off a real good bite mark last I saw him” Crowley was backed up against an unplugged speaker, he moved away once he saw Dean’s exhaust eye-roll “what happened, man?” Crowley was serious now and very much intrigued.

“he just… he was pushing me”

“pushing you? Dean, if you went off like that every single person who just pushed you, everyone here would be wearing that scar, Hell! It be in style” Benny said gaining another eye-roll from Dean “I’d say he was talking about your boy again”

“look we’re here to do a gig, not socialize!” Dean burst out in a high demanding voice, he wanted to be left alone; he knew his friends cared but he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I’m here for my friends, not this gig” Benny continued “we never see each other, Hell you don’t even go near Adam!”

“look we start in a few, so let’s get ready”

   Once they stepped onstage all problems faded, leaving only a good time and Dean remembered once more what had drove him up onstage all those years ago. The sweet sound of Adam’s guitar, the loud pitch of Crowley’s electric and the upbeat of the drums; his voice deep, sounded on the speakers. Dean forgot about his problems and he was happy. Dean wished he could be like this all night, but once the gig was over Dean took his cash and went up to the bar. Sitting on a stool next to him- Dean rolled his eyes- was that sharp tonged Castiel. Dean pretended not to notice by placing his arm as a barrier; he rested his head on his palm and turned his body away from the unnameable whore.

“I know, you know I’m here” Castiel voiced out very apologetically “Bobby won’t dismiss you from your job, you’re a good worker”

“yeah, I bet that’s why he hasn’t fired you either” Dean snorted out a laugh, he kept his body directed away not wanting to even look at this guy.

Cas banged his fist against the bar “will you quit it! You don’t know me, you can’t just go around judging when you don’t even know the story”

“I’ve heard every single one…” Dean said turning towards Castiel “…your life couldn’t have sunk low enough to refer to a life of prostitution… hey Jo, how bout a beer?” Jo brought over a Corona and sat it in front of Dean, she tore the cap with a spoon and passed it to him.

“I like what you’ve done with Gabe’s face, it’s quite unique” she smiled wickedly, then very suddenly fixed her face and gathered her hair to the side; her gaze was looking away at someone, dean gazed back and saw Adam talking to Crowley on one of the tables that bordered the dance floor

“oh, you’re really falling hard”

“I wouldn’t be the only one” she gazed up at Cas and Dean had to look his way the see what she was talking about. Jo quickly returned to her job and left Dean alone with his beer, oh yeah, and Cas. “so what was it?” Dean asked intrigued at what had made Castiel sink so low in life.

“excuse me?”

Dean thought about explaining his question then thought better of it “….you know what let’s just forget it, for right now, let’s start over” Dean smiled handsomely towards Cas, sticking out his hand. Castiel smiled “I’m sorry for treating you like shit” Castiel took Dean’s hand and shook it.

“I saw you up on stage, you sing pretty good”

“you’ve changed it on me, but thank you, I really appreciate fans” Dean smiled showing his teeth making Castiel have to shake his head with amusement letting a bright smile decorate his features. They let their hands drop to the table as they ate peanuts from a small bowl in front of them.

“these are good” Castiel said, mouth full of peanuts. Dean laughed

“yeah, I rather eat pie”

“how about tacos?”

\---------------

   Both men stepped out of the Impala and up to the taco stand that was parked in the town square. The town itself was very small so down town only consisted of a bar, a mini mechanic, a small grocery store- that seemed more like a gas station- and stores that had been shut down a while ago. there was a small drizzle as they stood underneath the stand’s rain protector, smoke lightly burst out of the Stand’s chimney; the man inside looked nice, his Hispanic features and dark eyes seemed warm. The man had been listening to music that flowed with rhythm and the Spanish voicing out made Dean’s skin purr.

“you wan tacos?” the man asked, his English wasn’t the best but his heavy accent might be the cause of that.

“yeah, I want four of….” Dean looked at the table were the meats were listed “…trompo? Is that the red meat on the spin?”

“yes, man”

“what about you?” Dean asked as the man walked into the stand to prepare his tacos. Castiel stared at the board a hand on his chin thinking about what he wanted.

“I don’t know what’s good, what do you suggest”

“the hamburgers here are good, and check it out, they actually put ham on the burger, avocado and tomato, the condiments. They’re really good” Dean gave an expression of pure bliss as he described the burger’s ingredients.

“why didn’t you get a hamburger?”

“I wanted tacos” Castiel smiled “what? Tacos are good”

“I want a burger” Castiel told Dean, Dean gave him the stage to tell the man running the joint, so Castiel asked for his burger after Dean got disposable container.

Dean could smell the mouthwatering aroma of Mexican food coming from inside the container as they sat outside the bar were no rain could fall. Another couple had made a line behind them as they gathered their stuff to walk towards the bar, the couple still stood at the stand asking/ waiting for their food. Dean opened his container to find the four tacos that where filled with trompo two tortillas wrapped the meat in a warm soft blanket, a small little plastic bag of red salsa sat on top of the cilantro, two moons of lime sat beside the green.

“do you think they have any ketchup?” Castiel asked in a muffled voice he scattered around looking for packets of the condiment. His dark hair was dripping and his nose was puffy and red, skin moist with droplets of rain.

“you don’t look too good, do you feel okay?” Dean asked as he took a bite from one of the delicious tacos.

“I’m fine, I just need ketchup”

“ketchup’s right there Cas, underneath the napkins” Castiel removed the napkins and open a packet, spilling it all over the burger; he snuffled a little catching Dean’s eye “are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look too good…. Here let’s take everything to my house, its dry there, and there’s a less chance you’ll get sick” dean picked everything up and brought Cas to the Impala “Sam’s gonna kill me, he loves these things” he handed a taco to Cas and brought the Impala into drive.

\-------------------

“so you and Sam had a fight?” Cas was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket as he sat in the table, wearing Dean’s sleeping garments. He was folded over eating his hamburger. Dean sighed, a little emotional

“yeah, Sammy freaked, but we'll make through” the light of the lamp above them giving dean’s eyes a supernatural glow as he talked warmly about his son, Cas couldn't help but smile. Dean had finished his tacos way before cas could start on his burger “you know I really should have asked for more” Castiel laughed.

“yeah, they are good” he picked at the burger when it was more than half gone, Cas took the buns off and pealed the ham and cheese shoving it in his mouth “you know I really liked this burger, especially the ham and melted cheese”

“It’s the meat you want, it’s the best part” Dean smiled.

“you’re a carnivore” Cas picked the avocado to his mouth and was done, he wrapped himself tighter around the blanket and looked down at his bare feet. Dean swallowed hard as he saw the light radiate off Cas’s pale skin. Dean felt his heart thump harshly in his chest and he exhaled a laugh.

“you can sleep on the couch if you want, I’d give you the bed but Sammy’s asleep”

“It’s fine, the couch is good, thanks” Dean swallowed in an attempt to keep himself together.

“yeah don’t worry about it, I can’t let you get sick on your own” Dean lifted himself from the chair and went into his room to gather things for Cas; he always had extra stuff in case one of the guy’s stayed over and crashed, he brought over some pillows and blankets and made a bed for Cas on the couch, they said there goodnight’s and told their last joke before Dean slipped away into his room leaving the door open, so the air from the vent would find its way all through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz don't forget to write down your thoughts as wonderful comments, thanks  
> and have a wonderful day!


	5. I'd lie for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after their agreement to forgive and forget just might be a little hard to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit of a tease but I'll try to pick up the pace in the next chapter.

   When morning came, Castiel woke to an empty house and his body hot; the Impala was gone and both Dean and Sam with it. Castiel was very much confused to why he was in a cabin in the middle of the woods, he asked himself how he had gotten there, and last night seemed to be a horribly vivid dream? He had gone home with Dean an experience so wonderful that now seemed to have just been a dream, a dream that squeezed at his heart and made his lugs burst. Castiel got up and sat his lazy ass on the couch; he was very much still asleep and his eyes felt heavy, the only thing reminding him that last night had been reality was the faint smell of Dean coming from the room he occupies. Cas inhaled again and the smell of coffee and pancakes brought him to his feet, and very cautiously he walked to the kitchen.

“Dean?... Sam?” Cas called out, he had never spoken to Sam but he had seen him many times before at the Shriveled Bones, the boy looked friendly and very much open to any idea that might pop into his head. Dean had said Sam was a very bright kid, with a promising future ahead of him “Dean?” nobody answered, again. Cas pursed his lips and looked at the stack of pancakes that sat on a colorful plate in the middle of the table. When Cas got close he felt it “oh no, not know…” a pain in his womb started again as the muscle strained within. Cas instinctively pressed his fist against his lower abdomen to try and keep the pain at bay, but it still lingered there. Wetness dampened his underwear as his heat possessed his body, and what a heat it was; Cas’s whole body felt like it would boil off, his insides burned and his skin became damp with sweat, Cas felt horrible and completely scared; he was in the house of an Alpha, and by the looks of this Alpha he was a very important one. Cas trembled, how would he get out of here? He was in the middle of nowhere with an Alpha that he knew would step in at any time, and once he did, Cas would be the one to jump at him.

The Impala’s engine purred from the driveway, twigs snapping underneath its wheels. Cas jumped when the front door unlock, clicking as it usually does; it opened wide making a screeching sound as it rubbed against the floor. Dean had a newspaper in hand, and he froze suddenly as he was hit by the sweet smell of omega in heat. Both of them stared wide eyed at each other too scared to move; Dean felt his jeans tighten, not enough space in the worn denim for him to be comfortably rocking a boner.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was low and shaken as he stepped inside very slowly forgetting the newspaper on the arm of the couch. Dean’s footsteps where heavy against the floorboards his combat boots straps raddled as he made his way towards the kitchen. Dean walked away from the door leaving it wide open and he gulped involuntary; his breathing was portioned as if to not get enough of the sweetly thick smell that now invaded his home “when did you start?”

“get away” Cas pretended to sound distant as if he didn’t want to jump on to this gorgeous blond man. Cas all but wanted the Alpha away, and his whole soul shook at the thought of Dean listening and walk away from him.

Dean lifted his hands in surrender and stopped walking “sorry, I’ll get out” Dean turned quickly ready to leave but before he could take a step Cas grabbed the fold of his leather jacket and pulled him back. His body filled to the brim with adrenaline as it expulsed a streak of wetness in his underwear.

“no! Don’t leave me alone” Cas’s voice filled with fear; he didn’t want to be left alone. Dean ripped Cas’s hands from his jacket and couldn’t make himself let go of those unnaturally warm hands.

“I…” Dean took an exasperated breath “…I can take you to a doctor, if that’s what you want” Dean tried pulling Castiel out, he needed Cas out of his house.

“no, I need something else, Dean” Castiel pulled back, Dean’s mouth went dry and his cock made an overly excited jump; Dean was brutally beating himself up for that.

“no, what we need is to get you out of here” it pained Dean to say these words, but he couldn’t have an omega in heat in such a densely alpha-populated area. There might not be houses close by but an unmarked omega was a danger and could be smelled miles away, besides Cas wasn’t his to protect, the only thing Dean let himself protect against anything was his son “Cas, it’s not safe for you here”

“Dean, I’m sorry” Cas purred turning Dean around to push him deeper into the kitchen. Cas purred into Dean’s back, rubbing his face in between his shoulder blades “ _WE_ ” Cas mocked inhaling Dean’s heavy scent of pine as his wild spirit decanted from his pours “you have to take me to Gabe” Cas said while inhaling Dean’s rough scent; the contact making the blonde man uncomfortable.

Dean growled “Gabe?! Why?” his eyes peered out in shock he had to turn around to look Cas in the eyes, he was starting to feel defensive again, like when he was at Bobby’s; his heart was claiming something that he was trying to denying “let’s just take you to the doctor, he can prescribe you suppressants, we don’t need Gabe”

Cas was breathing harshly “I don’t need suppressants, and _we_ are not a single unit, stop including yourself in my business” his breathy voice teasing Dean. Cas backed him up against the small table where the pancakes stood in a stack. Cas pushed Dean over the table in a swift movement, and Dean had to catch his breath at how in awe he was; he couldn’t believe that such a small man could overpower him in such little time. Cas jumped on bowlegged man acting reckless, he straddled those sharp hips and buried his hands under Dean’s shirt only to push it up and reveal the toned muscle underneath, Dean’s freckled body appealed to Cas’s eyes and a warm blush padded his cheeks as he bent over Dean to take a nipple into his mouth, Dean pushed the dark haired man back and off of him, Cas tumbled over hitting his head on the edge of the counter; he flinched at the pain on his head and Dean rushed to him.

“I’m so sorry, we just can’t do this”

“how are you fighting back” Cas pressed himself forward inches away from Dean’s mouth “it makes me seem more like a whore” Cas whined; he wanted Dean so badly it made his whole body heat up. Cas needed the rapped up wood in Dean’s jeans, but the man didn’t let himself loose.

“I’ll go buy you some stuff, the store isn’t far” Dean saw how jumpy Cas was; Cas’s whole body twitched and the sweats Dean had let him borrow where soaked at his rear. Cas whined once more sounding hurt. If Dean could have his way, he would have Cas bent over the table as he pounded into that well defined ass, but Dean had to control himself he was the Alpha after all.

“am I not desirable?” Cas demanded hurt glazing his voice; He had backed away from Dean, pouting as he looked away.

“dude we barely know each other, you’ll regret it after” Dean lifted his hand as to console the smaller man but thought better of it knowing that an alpha’s touch is what would pull Cas over the edge so he let it drop, not knowing Cas had seen his action and was thinking negatively of this. Dean was about to fall too but he wouldn’t let himself be the immature horny one so he stayed put.

“you won’t? Regret it? I mean” Those Blue eyes kept nothing and Dean was surprised at the question, but he kept quiet still.

**********************

 

“Deaan…” Cas’s breathy voice made Dean’s whole body light up with goose bumps. Ca layed in Dean’s bed with legs wide apart and a plastic knot buried in his ass; his body needy as the itch within fired up at the stimulation to his flushed cock.

“I swear Cas, keep it down. What did I say about calling my name?!” Dean’s chipped nails dug into the couch’s thread tearing little gashes into it.

Cas moaned “too, not too” his head fell helplessly into the pillow in a very theatrical way, as if Dean could see; Dean couldn’t see he had sat himself on the couch that rested on the same wall that held the bedroom door wide open. It was early in the evening and Sam was still at school not that it mattered because today Sam had tutoring so he wouldn’t be home ‘til late “maybe… it would go faster if you helped”

“you’re very innocent you know that, especially for a whore”

“I’m not a whore, I’m ah… a vet” Cas explained as he licked his lips. Cas pounded the blue knot into his ass trying to make it stick as he jerked his cock at the same rhythm of his thrusts.

“you had to think that one through?” Dean shook his head in disbelief; he was leaning forward with his elbows rested on the tip of his knees trying to peep.

“no.. Ah!, GOD, FFF-ugh” Cas came as he met those meadow green eyes “no, I am a vet”

Dean was speechless “b-but, Bobby-“

“Bobby has a cat who happens to be my patient, and oh by the way Bobby’s my uncle he raised me when I ran away from home, all my siblings where alphas and I was sick of living in their shadows, so I ran away” Cas sat up keeping his legs spread wide “you can shut the door now, I’m sick of acting like the whore you think I am” now that his head was clear even if it only lasted until the next wave of heat, Cas new that what he felt for Dean was real, and he wouldn’t be able to have him as a whore, Dean didn’t want a whore so he had to make something up. Cas was ashamed of the lie he was telling but he didn’t see any other way.

“you’re not a whore? Why’d you let me humiliate you like that?” Dean was feeling horrible with himself; he stood then and came into the room throwing his jacket over the exposed man that sat on his bed.

Cas was thinking over what he could say, who could he blame it on? “Gabe, h-he told me t-that you like easy prey”

“you did all this for me?”

“why’re you having such a hard time believing someone could care?” Cas rapped himself in the oil stained jacket and inhaled the scent that was pine. Dean only shook his head.

“let’s take you back to your home” Dean offered his hand

“no! just take me to Gabe’s, he’s my brother after all” Cas hated himself for lying, but he kept replaying the first night at the Shriveled Boned when they had locked eyes and Dean had sang _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading, if anything concerns you or confuses you, you are free to ask and make comments  
> thank you all and have a wonderful day   
> \\(^3^)/


	6. I Love You- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out the truth, Cas was lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out the truth of what Cas had lied about, and he gets pretty upset especially when he finds Cas tangled up and cozy with Lucifer.

   The house was serine, quiet and all the windows and doors that Dean usually kept shut, where airing out the home. Dean sat at the porch on an old rocking chair with his heavy feet resting on the railing, beer in hand and a cigar at his lips. Dean didn’t smoke unless he felt itchy for it, which stress usually caused and stress was getting to him; he felt itchy, on edge like when he used to be a junkie. The smell of omega had long gone and it pained him; Dean had taken Castiel to Gabe’s house, something smelled fishy about what Cas had revealed to him, and if Cas was lying, why would it matter?

Dean sighed, breathing out a huge white puff of smoke; he exhaled it and brought the beer to his lips taking a big mouthful of _Corona_. The man crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose, the black nail paint was almost completely gone and he needed a new coat of it; he ran his hand through his hair with the cigar between his fingers. Dean was thinking of Cas, was he really a vet? Dean felt horrible for how he had treated the dark haired man; if Dean had been a devoted catholic he would be giving his chest poundings of fist. Dean brought the cigar back to his lips and inhaled the smoke. The phone rang from inside and Dean brought himself to his feet, flicked the cigar over the railing and walked inside through the currently open door.

Dean walked to the kitchen and picked up the bone white phone from on top of the counter “hello?” Dean answered without giving the caller ID a second glance.

“dad, I’m off tutoring” Sam’s voice rang cheerful. Dean looked at the clock it read 5:30PM.

“shit! I’m so sorry I must have lost track of time”

“dad it’s okay, I’ll wait for you inside”

“yes stay inside until I get there, don’t go outside Sam” Dean commanded, Sam had this thing about walking off campus, he was a very independent boy but he was only a child and Dean couldn’t imagine losing his only source of light. Dean hung up and ran to the Impala snatching the keys on his way out.

 

\------------------------------------

Dean and Sam were on the living room floor piecing up a puzzle which’s end picture was of Jack skeleton from the nightmare before Christmas; the T.V was on a Mexican channel that played one of those Telenovelas, the protagonist was this angelic girl in her early 20’s with caramel colored hair, arrogant green eyes and a beautiful smile. Dean had watched it from the beginning because he thought and I quote why not? might as well learn Spanish while watching something bearable of course Dean was a total fangirl when it came down to the truth especially of overly dramatic T.V shows like _Mañana es para siempre_ (tomorrow is forever). Sam had learned to love the characters and he had developed a crush for the protagonist Fernanda; she was nice, her eyes sang and her smile sincere.

“pass me that one, I think it goes here” Sam said focusing on the puzzle while trying to catch a glimpse at the now cultivating romance between Fernanda and Eduardo “ I don’t understand why he doesn’t tell her who he is?” Sam asked Dean while fitting in the puzzle.

“it's hard to explain why grownups do certain things, should I turn the subtitles on?” Dean asked flipping the puzzle pieces onto the image side.

“yeah, I mean I understand some of it, but he talks to fast” he reached over to Dean's side and grabbed the remote, switching the subtitles on. The phone rang at that moment and Dean groaned while trying to lift himself off the floor. “I’ll get it” Sam jumped up and ran into the kitchen “It’s Bobby, says he needs to speak to you” Sam called out.

Dean hesitated but he got up and walked to the kitchen “I’m going” he said before taking the phone, Sam retreated to the Living room “yeah, Bobby?”

“you didn’t show up today, boy you better have a good excuse” Bobby joked sounding as if nothing had happened.

“but I thought I was fired, what I did Bobby, it was none of my business and still I just wanted to rip your throat out”

“you idjit, I need a strong man to help me, besides I shouldn’t have stepped my boundaries but there was an omega-“

“yeah I know, he’s your nephew and I understand you needed to protect him”

“my what, boy?”

“your nephew?” Dean felt like questioning himself at that point.

“my nephew? You mean Cas? he’s not my nephew, boy I think you’ve been drinking too much. Well I hope to see you tomorrow bright and early. I just got some new cars in this morning….” Bobby’s voice faded and Dean stood there completely star struck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bobby” Dean’s voice sounded lost; he was in the dark with no way out, then he hung up “Sam go to bed, I have something to do” and Dean was out, out of the house and out of the muddy driveway. The music blasted, vibrating from the windows of his beloved Impala; the alternative rock playing with rhythm as he pounded into a gorgeous brunet with deep, dark eyes. Dean had drove himself to a bar, got himself a lady friend and cornered her into the restroom to then swoop her off her feet and bring her into his car were they had shared tequila shots and she had sung the lyrics to one of his favorite songs from _Mana_. Dean was angry, no he was furious; he had told Cas he didn’t care about his life, and yet he had lied to him, he had actually felt bad for calling him names and thinking the worst of him, but now Dean was sure Cas deserved all of those names and worse.

“Dean…” her sweat voice purred his name as he lowered his face to suck on her collar bone, Dean’s mouth wondered lower as his hands very delicately slid up her hips. Dean traced kisses over her soft skin sucking on the outline of her ribs; he lowered his hands and slid them behind her legs to then spread them wider apart.

“Ruby, why haven’t you come to see me?” Dean’s voice was hushed and his breathing shallow. Dean bent down to kiss her smooth abdomen and lick his tongue into her belly button “you taste like honey” Dean smiled and very passionately took her lip into his mouth sucking on the pink flesh that had been dyed red from lipstick.

“I thought we were over, when your girl saw us” She laughed; her fingers tangling themselves into Dean’s now messy hair. Ruby pressed herself closer to this model of a man with broad shoulders and pretty pink lips. Dean thrust into her with sharp, quick movements, the pads of his fingers screaming in delight as they ran over her soft body; his hands running up and down her smooth skin and the feel of her warm, wet enveloping around Dean’s hard cock was something he had needed. Ruby locked her heels around Dean’s waist, she met up with the same force slamming herself against him; the sounds coming from the work on their bodies was being hidden by the now soft playing song that romanced and gave their activity a bit of a romantic feel, the uplifting beat and soft whispered words of _Tardes Negras_ (Dark Afternoons) by _Tiziano Ferro_ was as smooth as a century old wine. Dean ignored the comment and let his thoughts wonder without thinking much of it but as soon as he did his thoughts went back to Castiel and those deep blue eyes that reminded him of a beautiful spring sky, with its life and cheery attitude. Dean was gone, lost in his thoughts and the once tamed Dean let go.

Dean attacked those red stained lips and with brusque hands tracing fingerprints all around her hips and thighs. Ruby struggled under him, catching her breath was now becoming harder as the huge anatomy of the man on top crushed her with his full weight; Ruby was trying hard to push him away but the now growing feeling within both their bodies kept her stuck in between two decisions.

“fuck! Dean...” Ruby shouted a bit pained but Dean only heard what he wanted.

“Cas…” Dean whispered as he took Ruby’s mouth in his. Ruby felt shock, and a warm bubbly feeling of hate towards Gabriel’s whore.

After the act was done both of them sat in silence back in the front seats of the Impala. Dean felt awkward and sat there with one arm on the steering wheel; he took out his flip lighter and grabbed a smoke from the box he had hidden in underneath his seat, he lit the cigar and brought it to his lips. Ruby sat with both her hands tucked under her bottom and her feet pointed inwards as she looked blankly out the window.

“see you, then”

“yeah, sorry about-“

“no its fine, I should have known, Jo told me something was going on, but…never mind, bye then” Ruby opened the door and shot out of the old Chevy.

Dean sat there hand in front of his face, middle finger pressed in between his lips and his forefinger resting behind his nose and his elbow rested on the car door, the cigar in between his fingers as he thought of what he had called Ruby; he was an idiot, why in the hell would he call her Cas? of all people. Dean drove through the misty night, listening to some crazy song that he wasn’t even paying mind to, the smell of sex and cigar smoke lingered in the seats and he inhaled deeply on the cigar; he had the windows pulled down to try and air out the car and he rested his arm on the window feeling the quick whisks of air push on his hand; he flicked his cigar and brought his arm in and on the steering wheel.

 

\-------------------------------------

Day had finally come and Dean’s life became an easy flow of similarity, yet each day was unique when he had Sam by his side. From Monday to Friday, Sam would wake up at six AM and he had to be at school by seven forty-five. Dean would then go home and start on his song writing; he had to be at Bobby’s by ten and he would come home at two; he would go pick up Sam at three thirty sometimes five if he had tutoring- which was every Tuesday and Thursday- the Telenovelas started at six which meant let’s take a shower before _Mañana es para siempre_ stars which played from eight to nine- at nine Sam went to bed- except Fridays because Fridays Dean had his gigs; Dean would have to record the Telenovela to watch it on Saturday, Sam had Sunday school on Saturday- ironic I know- and Sundays the Winchester boys went to church but not every Sunday, it always depended. Sometimes Dean avoided going to church for weeks and all because a certain someone never missed it. Dean believed Cas was literally out to get him, so Dean tried to avoid the phone calls and light smiles when they saw each other at the Shriveled Bones, the gazes and polite waves. Dean was trying to ignore all of it, he was trying his very hardest.

“Dean!” Cas shouted very excitedly as he ran down the steps of Saint Michael the archangel; it was a small town church with father Raphael herding all the lost sheep, it was a simple church really; it’s gothic structure and beautiful colored glass making it feel quite… scary, it was the kind of place you knew not to behave poorly for there was always someone watching your every move, especially with those sadistic statues at every corner, old glossy wooden benches and long rows of sinners just gawking. It was a sanctuary for a reason and father Raphael made everyone understand that “Dean… Dean wait up!” Dean started speed walking; he held Sam by the shoulder practically dragging the boy forward. Sam had known something had changed that night, after Bobby had called, there was something different about his dad and Castiel was the answer. “Dean” Cas huffed trying to catch his breath, the evenings were starting to cool now and October was quickly approaching. Castiel reached out and tugged at him lightly by his shoulder, Dean flinched at the touch stepping away quickly, Cas had noticed but kept quiet at his surprise “hey, you haven’t answered my calls”

“'been busy” Dean lied; he just wanted to run away from fear of what he might do. Dean patted Sam’s head and gave him the keys “why don’t you wait in the car”

“only if I choose the music, you’ve been listening to very depressing music and it's starting to get to me” Sam’s voice was jokingly engrossed, he tucked the keys in his sweater pocket to keep his hands warm. Dean gave out a chuckle and a warm look towards his son

“whatever you want, squirt” by that Sam ran to the Impala unlocked the car and turned the engine on.

“you went back to work with Bobby, I heard”

“yeah, and you know what? The strangest thing happened… I asked him about his nephew Cas, and guess what he said?” Dean’s voice was cruel and cold, peppered with a bit of mockery and shame. Cas swallowed hard, his chest felt heavy and the cold surrounding his body felt killer, making him numb. His tear glands stung from within his nose to the top of his throat, his heart sunk and he knew it was over

“Dean-”

“don’t. I told you it didn’t matter, I wanted to move forward, forget what you do, let it slide. You didn’t have to lie! there was no need for that” Dean felt it too; he felt the strong pounding in his chest start to ache, he felt the sting within his nose and his eyes start to gloss over with water “ I talked to Gabriel too, guess what he told me? He said _I told you, I can’t control that one_ and he laughed in my face, is that what you wanted? To humiliate me?” Dean turned to leave but Cas held on to his jacket swinging him around.

“no, Dean please listen!” Castiel shouted in plea clinging on to Dean’s warmth. Both men’s hands and face were red with the rash of cold and both could feel the warmth fizzing from their bodies.

“stop, jus-just stop, I don’t want to listen to you, who knows what else you lied about?” Dean shoved Castiel away as a tear failed to obey and it pooled at his eye becoming heavy and finally running down his cheek, the tear met it’s end at his jaw and plunged itself into the cold leather of Dean’s brown jacket. Dean looked away slightly hiding the embarrassment of the cooling stream. Castiel’s eyes were heavy with tears too but he kept looking straight forward, unashamed at human nature to tear up at times.

“Dean, I just wanted to be someone important in your eyes, i'm a nobody and i understand that” Cas saw as Dean’s jaw set, heavy with frustration, great power biting down the wallowing emotion within his chest.

“I have to go, my boy’s in the car by himself-” 

“come to the saloon, I’ll show you what I do” Cas lit up with pained enthusiasm as he kept Dean still, Castiel wanted this man to know the truth, the entire truth and Dean deserved the truth even if he was a mean trash talker when it came to people like Cas.

“don’t embarrass yourself!”

“I’ll clear all of this up”

“don’t do this to yourself, Cas, you have no expectations to reach in my eyes anymore” and then cas let go, letting those heavy tears fall like a free flowing water fall, how could such a beautiful man be so cruel, he knew nothing of the hell Castiel had lived and still he judged with a fury so grate it overpowered the small man. Cas let his face fall, his eyes narrowing on the dead grass beneath his black dress shoes, his whole body shook with the cold that dug deep into his bones, tarring at the warmth that lingered.

What had he expected anyways? That Dean would forgive his lies? But he wasn’t going too; he was going to walk away and teach his son of how nice you must be to all of god’s creatures, what a hypocrite he was. Dean had no right to treat him the way he had done and Castiel was now tired of being of ashamed.

   Cas walked back into the now empty church, the church that not too long ago had been filled with hymns and song, prayers, devotion, and faith. Castiel walked into the back of the church and stepped into a small room, were sinners tell their sins; he knelled on the wooden kneel and brought both hands up in prayer

“forgive me father for I have sinned”

“tell me my child, what is bothering you” father Raphael’s voice was calm and assuring, Castiel had learned a long time ago that father Raphael was trustworthy and honest.

“father, I have lied, to someone I deeply cherish…” Castiel wept and his heart ached painfully; he felt like digging his nails into his chest to try and grasp that needled heart and rip it out from within his shattering ribs.

“why do you lie to that person if you cherish them so?...” Father Raphael asked, as if it was so simple, but in his sinless eyes it was rather simple; his clear head and fog free eyes saw the righteous path even in the darkest cave.

“father, I live a life of sin… I didn’t want him to keep me in boundaries, he wouldn’t have allowed me to get close, he didn’t allow me…”

“Castiel, I can see you are hurting so… but the truth is always the right way”

“father I don’t know what to do, I’m so scared…” Castiel bowed his head into his hands and cried till his heart’s content.

\-----------------------------------------

“hello baby, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you” a blond man said, cornering Castiel and wrapping his big arms around Cas’s small waist. The man kissed at his neck giving Castiel warning to give him access, Cas obliged as always; he couldn’t say no to his Lucifer.

“I told you I have church on Sundays, it’s not my fault you pay me no mind” castiel’s voice was dry and apathetic.

“oh, baby you’re so cold. I told you to be careful, you get sick so fast” Lucifer groped at castiel’s firm bottom and dragged his teeth over Cas’s earlobe.

“Lou, I want you to fuck me” Castiel’s gravelly voice gave away nothing, yet inside his body a fuse had exploded smashing his delicate heart into tiny shards that dug deep into his chest causing great pain. Lucifer smiled coyly and lifted his hand to cup Cas’s soft cock.

“are you sure you want it? Your body doesn’t seem so sure”

“I am sure, and I want you to be rough” Castiel was practically throwing himself into the wolf’s cave and he was a bit hard at the thought of it. Cas pressed himself into Lucifer knowing by the devilish way Lou chuckled that he could feel Cas’s growing erection, Castiel breathlessly gnawed at the tender neck; biting lightly to only caress the tanned neck with his sharp teeth.

“God, Castiel, you’re driving me crazy” Lucifer backed Cas into the bar, spreading the shorter man’s legs to grant himself access to Cas’s pressing erection. The older man was dry humping the cornered Cas. The shorter man moaned involuntarily, it couldn’t be help Lucifer new the gates of hell, his blue eyes perspired sin and the man was good at what he did when it came to Cas. Lucifer’s huge hands roamed around sensitive parts of Castiel’s body bringing about harsh panicked breathes. Castiel bit his lower lip drawing blood, the smell of salty iron brought Lucifer’s attention back to Cas’s face and he lapped at the blood, bringing his hands to Castiels groin; he massaged there feeling the rock solid cock straining within the black dress pants, pants Castiel always wore to church.

The saloon was loud and all around whores and their guests seemed to jump on each other with great fervor, the old fashioned music played by their very own pianist and the vocalist singing with a seductive voice that brought on the mood to procreate safely “you have no idea how much I want to fuck you, my little angel-”

“Cas?!” a shocked voice questioned with its depth intruding on Lucifer’s dirty talk.

Cas turned around quickly towards the familiar voice and standing there with his bowed legs, ripped jeans, brown leather jacket, and a fearful face was Dean Winchester, the man who had stepped on him and pointed faults without knowing anything. No one in the saloon paid him any mind, they ignored the new scene vast approaching too entertained on their own lives and pleasure.

“Dean?... what are you doing here?”

“I… I was going to take you up on you word, but…” Dean’s eyes filled with hate as they caught on to Lucifer’s handsome anatomy. Those emerald green eyes seemed murder lusting, but the death glares coming from Dean did nothing to slow Lucifer’s pace; he kept his hands on the small man and groped at his erection while trying to detach Cas’s clothing from his body

“you are over the top dressed to go to church, maybe you were with another client…” Lucifer’s eyes darted towards Dean “you are one slutty little bitch, Castiel, you are so…” Lucifer brought his face to Cas’s and lightly tipped his jaw “…addicting” Lucifer immersed Cas’s lips in his, bringing his tongue into a dive, examining every part of Cas’s wet mouth. Cas felt as Lucifer had been ripped from around him, a string of saliva flew out of his mouth in Lucifer's direction.

Dean was on Lucifer in seconds, fists flying and blood gushing. Cas could only stare in horror as the scene played before him. Dean had Lucifer on the ground one hand around his neck an iron like grip suffocating the gruesome laughter coming from the sick and twisted man beneath Dean’s grasp. Eyes from every direction darted there way as the gruesome scene played out. Bodies hurried to the fight circling like vultures, shouts of fear, yells of excitement, and laughter surrounded them.

Dean’s fist collided with Lucifer’s face each time with more strength and speed, soon enough Dean was painted red, Lucifer did nothing to stop the man from pounding his face, both alphas fought in their own way. Lucifer mocked with laughter and Dean’s punches rearranging the rugged face. When Cas finally snapped out of his trance he tried his hardest to pull back at the strong alpha.

“you are so whipped, man, what did the whore give you?” Lucifer mocked at the enraged Alpha that was beating the shit out of him “I bet he’s done things to you, Cassie's like a drug, once you have him you won't want to give him up-” Dean yanked at Lucifer’s collar and smacked the blue eyed alpha’s egotistical head onto the dusty cement floor, the demonic laughter didn’t cease and the mockery got worse.

“Dean, stop you’re hurting him! Dean!” Cas held tightly around Dean’s neck, falling to his knees he cried hysterically “please! please don’t kill him! Dean…”

“yeah, Dean, _please stop_ , c’mon man! listen to your whore” Lucifer chuckled.

“Dean, please…” Castiel begged trying to soothe the furiously frenzied body that vibrated with rage.

Lucifer’s chuckle seemed so malign as he spat words of hate “C’mon hit me harder boy! Show me whose boss, you don’t want me stepping on your turf do you?”

“shut your fucking cake hole or I’ll shut it for you!” Dean’s fist made contact with Lucifer’s nose generating a loud pop from the area

“Dean, I love you so please stop” and it stopped. Dean took a sharp measured breath and turned to face Cas; his face painted red with Lucifer’s dirty blood; his green eyes that held wide open, filled to the brim with grief and as they registered Cas’s words suddenly illuminated with brightness.

“what?” Dean asked, a sense of relief hanging in his tone; Cas smiled at those green eyes and reflected there Cas could make out tracks of drying tears overlapping his bright blush, Cas pushed himself forward very lightly his target, those meaty lips of Dean’s but Dean retracted in instinct.

"I love you, Dean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guy's for reading my crazy entangled story, and thank you for having patience with the slow pace of the story. I'll try to pick up the pace, but I'm a very Drama loving gall so... ;D  
> Comment, ask questions- I'll answer, unless you don't want me to answer- \\(^3^)/   
> I love you all and have a wonderful life.


	7. Born A New- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of I Love You  
> Cas doesn't have a happy ending, the ending he had wished and now he is being punished. Castiel is trapped in a spider web,a web filled with lies and he doesn't know who to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to make a decision that will change it all.

If life was fair, which it wasn’t I would say that both Dean and Cas made it out together, hopping into the Impala and riding it all the way back to Deans small house in the middle of Alpha territory but instead Dean sat there staring at Cas all wide eyed and feeling sorry for his actions.

The saloon had gone silent as two buff body guards grabbed on to Dean dragging him away from a broken Lucifer who hadn’t shut his mouth, his new words planting terror inside Cas and the two body guards had to haul a struggling Dean deeper into the Devils Gate saloon. Dean kicked and threw his arms about, trying to get away from the guards; he thrust his body and let his weight drop making it difficult for the two men to take him away. When they got to their destination they threw him into a room with masked frustration; the room was a very well lit room compared to the rest of the dimmed place, with furnished couches, a small black refrigerator, carpeted floors and a desk built for a king. Feet were piled on the desk, muddy boots staining the maple wood, and a very smiley face that Dean wanted to pound to the ground sat on a very comfortable office chair. Gabriel sat with his hair slicked back and a nice tailored suit, one of the fancy ones you’d never dream of wearing because of how expensive they were. Cas was brought in next, his hips sashayed to each side but a limp was noticeable, although he played it off good; he sat on one of the fancy couches and when he realized Dean was still on the floor all painted red and brooding he got up to help him, and sat him on the couch next to him, although Cas did keep his distance; he was scared of Dean, of what Lucifer had said. Cas replayed the previous conversation over and over in his head. According to Lucifer when Dean became Alpha of the pack- Cas never really had cared much, the high and mighty rulers never did anything about the people living on the boarder of two packs and Dean had only lasted a few years before people could really gossip and say anything bad about his ruling, but Lucifer was a top notch Alpha himself; he lived well with his brother Gabriel on the rich side of town and what he had said about Dean, was frightening.

After Cas had repeated his I love you to Dean, Lucifer had started mumbling something under his breath, Cas played it off as if he hadn’t understood, but Dean’s reaction to what Lou had said was a frenzied copy of what he had done before. Dean pounded Lucifer’s face into the ground yet Lucifer kept at it, that’s when Gabriel called it quits and sent two of his heavy duty henchmen to try and rip Dean from his older brother- Dean had ruled with an iron fist, he was an emotionless, cold hearted person who was always on the side of the mighty, wealthy citizens of the uptown livers; he was blood thirsty and even the council hated him. Lucifer talked of the injustice he had committed when he had a homeless boy put to execution for stealing at one of the many food markets. Cas had never heard of such a crime against Dean, but then again Cas hadn’t known who Dean was at first. From afar and up close you could see the beauty in the man, yet he walked, talked, and even acted like he belonged on the outskirts of town, but it was obvious that Dean was made of fine material and even if he blended well it was easy to tell. Cas just hoped Lou had been lying about the whole thing.

Lucifer walked in next, he was being escorted by the two buff dudes that had thrown Dean into Gabriel’s office. Lucifer pulled away looking as pissed as he could, the glares appointed at Gabriel.

“I don’t need a baby sitter, brother” Lucifer leaned over the desk, arm wide apart and his whole body seemed to exhale territorial boundaries, that Gabriel was surely stepping over. With one swift movement Lucifer gabbed onto Gabriel’s muddy shoes and tossed them aside and off the desk “get your ass out of my desk” Gabriel moved without hesitation, but by the fowl sent of fear invading the room it was clear who the boss truly was.

Gabriel cleared his thought “I can’t have you fighting in the saloon” he said directing it at Lucifer.

“as if you didn’t see, he started it, I through no punches”

“I don’t care who started it, Lucifer, we can’t have fights-”

“okay, okay don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ll stop but you have to fix me up” Lucifer settled back in his seat propping one leg on the desk and letting the other hang off the fancy office chair; he let his arms droop down and he stared at Gabriel as if taunting him, challenging him to obey.

“Dean, you shouldn’t have come… I would have acted different if I’d known” Castiel whispered, still looking straight ahead, head low so that the brothers wouldn’t catch him talking.

“no, I saw what I had to see, this is your life and I have to accept it” Dean whispered back, Cas smiled at that and finally gained the courage to look towards Dean “what Lucifer said… about-“

“it doesn’t matter, people can change besides I don’t believe him” Castiel scooted close, enlacing his fingers with Dean’s while hiding their hands out of sight. He tried hard to override his fear, but he trusted Dean even though he had only seen him on and off for the past couple of months, his trust was great and it help keep his fear at bay.

Dean looked towards the two brothers; he found it odd at how close they were, Gabe rested his top half on Lucifer while trying to clean up the bloody mess Dean had created. “Cassie, sweetie, can you bring some warm water and some towels, getting blood of someone with tissue paper is harder than it looks” Cas got up, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“look, you little shit, if you think just because you’re the Alpha you can take whatever you want including Cas, you’re wrong. Cas has responsibilities he must take care of. Castiel, thinks he owes us a lot of money, well now he does” Dean growled “what? You brought this on yourself, look at how fucked up you made me, look!”

Dean raced up to Lucifer but was pushed down by one of those buff body guards, they sat him back in place harshly tossing him to the couch “you can’t do this, it wasn’t his fault!”

“yeah well, he invited you here”

“I dissed the invitation, and came on my own!” Dean hissed.

“stop it you two! This is not going to get us anywhere, besides, Cassie, doesn’t need anybody he can take care of himself, Dean” Gabriel smoothed over.

“how much does he have to pay?” Dean asked a bit heated over the fight. Blood rushed to his face as a mocking laugh escaped Lucifer’s lips.

“it’s none of your business. How much he owes and why he sold his soul to me is none of your business, Dean, I own him. That’s all you need to know”

“you’re an ass”

“no, Dean, I’m much worse” Lucifer smiled a big smile, looking very much amused with the whole situation.

“go to hell!” at that moment the door opened, Cas walked in with a tub of smoking water and small white towels , one of the body guards- the one that wasn’t holding Dean down- came to his aid, helping Cas with the tub by placing it on the desk. Cas handed Gabriel a towel, keeping one for himself to then dip it in the steaming water. Cas brought the towel to Dean, cleaning Lucifer’s blood off of Dean’s beautiful face.

“ow! Watch it Gabriel!” Lucifer hollered as his skin stung when the warm towel came in contact with his open wounds. Dean stared at the stubborn Lucifer, and then quickly turned his attention to Cas who was standing in front of him cleaning his face with a warm smile on his features. Dean could only stare at those sky blue eyes and wonder, how he would set them free from this place. Dean knew, Cas had no idea his debt was paid, he had no idea he could have gone free and know he was tied to this place with another debt because of this green eyed man that sat before him, that saddened Dean, it brought him down to think about it “Cassie, don’t waste your time on him, the only bruises he has are on his knuckles from pounding me in the face. you should be paying more attention to me… you know what Cas, I think you should head to my room now” Castiel stopped what he was doing, frozen so perfectly still as a statue.

Cas looked me in the eye, fear flashing lightning fast within his pupils “what for?” Dean asked, _completely out of line, Dean_ , Dean told himself.

Lucifer straightened himself on the chair, removing his foot from on top of the desk and stared intently at Dean “it’s none of your business, Winchester” Lucifer waved his hand to his guards and they pulled Dean up harshly while he fought against their grips.

“you don’t know who you’re dealing with, Lucifer”

“oh yes, the great Alpha to be, I know exactly who you are, and I know everything about you. Jessica Moore was your mate for a while, you have exactly one son and to put him in perspective I should say he’s a total let down, you have a brother; he’s an omega, what a waist, and your relationship with your father is not the greatest, you stepped aside of you reign, well to put it in your words… it was for Sam, your son, although we all know the true reason. Don’t we Dean, I only hope Castiel takes notes of my warnings and lets you rot, alone and wanting”

Dean glared at Lucifer, shoulders half bowing at the push of his feet trying to free himself from the strong grip on him “Cas, I’m sorry for what I said… for everything, just please don’t-“

“don’t what, Winchester? Come with me?" Lucifer who was now standing took Castiel by the shoulders and brought him close, loving Dean's reaction to his sudden closeness to the dark haired man "I own the guy. Castiel is mine and he’ll do as I say" Lucifer taunted "Get him out!” and with a swift movement, Dean was hauled out the door, thrown against the opposing wall. Strong brutal hands grabbed on to the back of his neck and arms, walking him all the way to the exit, while he tried fighting against the overpowering sensation of a lost fight; his rebel of a heart screaming for him to go back in there and take possession of what should be his to protect.

The now chattering play area was filled with excitement  and laughter as it had been before the fight, Dean was thrown out with a kick to his rear, and he landed on weathered pavement no time to catch himself before his face hit splitting his lip in the process; he stood with a face filled with powder and blood streaming out, deliciously warming the area. Dean hadn’t realized he’d gone cold, and his fingertips stung as they soon became numb. Dean turned his face towards the saloon, its doors swinging in and out like the old saloons from those old down in the west movies, its wooden windows and yellow painted walls only made him feel nausea.

\------------------------------

“so, how'd it go?”

“Jo’s fun, her mom’s fun too, we played board games, and ate pizza then went out back for shooting practice” Sam smiled wildly at his dad, who seemed a bit down; apart from the swollen lip and bloody knuckles, Dean looked completely broken “what about you? did the errand go as planned?”

“yeah, I just… fell… when I was grocery shopping” Dean lied, feeling a bit awkward.

“must have been exciting huh?” Sam smiled, helping his dad with the grocery bags.

When Dean finally made his way back from his _errand_ to pick up Sam fro Jo's, it was nearly noon, and in the hustle to get things straightened out with Cas, he had forgotten that his home held an empty refrigerator so he passed by the local supermarket- that was invaded with Mexican product- Dean bought loads of of food to fill his refrigerator up to the brim “look, dad, there’s a car parked out back”

“what? yeah, a very fancy car…” Dean trailed of knowing exactly who it was “I’m going to kill Adam!” Dean hurried in with Sammy on his heels. A dark haired man waited for him on his porch, the man was freshly shaved and had on a fancy suit, with an expensive tie, and coal black shoes.

“hello, son” John spoke, voice firm; he stood very elegantly and held both hand in front of him awaiting for Dean to let him help with the bag Dean had been carrying. John showed no emotion as terror overtook him from seeing his eldest beaten.

Dean only stared at him in question “what are you doing here? This isn’t the place for a royal like you”

“don’t you start that”

Dean smiled hastily and unhooked his keys from his jeans to then unlock the door, scooting to the side blocking the entrance from John and leaving it wide open for Sam so he could walk in first, Dean followed shortly “there are more bags in the car, so if you want to help, go ahead knock yourself out” Dean entered his home, it smelled of wild pine and _Windex_ ; he sat the grocery bags on the table “Sam can you start putting the grocery’s in the fridge”

“yes, sir” Sam said smiling like always. Dean knew Sam was excited to see his grandpa again, so he knew he had to keep all of what he was feeling bottled up again, for Sam’s sake.

When everything was unpacked, Dean stayed in the kitchen opening himself a glass bottle of beer with the edge of a spoon, he came to the living room with a closed bottle for his dad spoon in hand. Dean lightly tapped John’s knee with the bottle to get John’s attention; John had been helping Sam with a crossword puzzle, very warmly talking to him and helping Sam find the letters in which ever pattern they came “thanks, son” John graced Dean with a smile.

“Adam told you where I lived, didn’t he?” Dean asked cautiously, his eyes failing to look John straight in the eye

. “don’t beat your brother up for that” John defended.

“I told him to keep his nose out of my business” Dean looked up finally. Both men were sitting on the old couch, while Sam sat on the floor resting his back on the foot of the one-person-couch beside them. The T.V was turned on playing _Ghost Adventures_ in the background; Sam would occasionally look up at the intriguing episode.

“he was worried for you, and Sammy” John rustled Sam’s hair making the kid smile big.

“guess what, grandpa John? I think dad’s got a boyfriend” Sam smiled, all stupid like while crossing out a word he had just found.

“Sam!” Dean yelled.

“you found someone?” John’s curiosity peeked.

“it’s complicated. Sam, shower, now!” Dean ordered. Sam made a surprised face, shocked and angry at his dad.

“but, it’s not even two yet” the boy wined, but quickly got up at the raise of an eyebrow.

“was he the cause of this?” John pointed at Dean’s swollen lip and scraped face.

Dean shook his head “Castiel, that’s his name, he works at a saloon on the borderline of the pack, he-“

“I understand”

“I did this to myself, I… well… enough about me. Why’d you come all the way out here? I’m guessing it’s not just to talk?” Dean asked changing the subject, having no real intention of listening to what his dad was about to say Dean took a sip from his beer.

“Dean, you have to take the pack back under your rule, I no longer am fit to rule-“ Dean hissed suddenly

“don’t give me that crap, you’re still fit to rule, besides you have Adam, and people love you”

“Dean, you have to grow up and take responsibility, you won the pack over. When you came of age you won, as all the Alphas before you. It’s time for you to take back what’s yours”

Dean thought it over, he thought of what he would lose. All those peaceful evenings, nights watching Telenovelas with Sam, or nights at the Shriveled Bones it was all going to be over if he took the pack back. Dean thought about his fight for Cas, he thought of his job, working with Bobby at the junkyard, and he thought about Sam, he had left the crown to give his son a normal life, one Sam could look back and yearn for. Yearning for those days to come flooding back. Dean shook his head, but knew where his responsibility lay; he nodded.

“first thing in the morning, I’ll take back what’s mine” Both men settled out on the porch, Dean was grilling up some steak with another beer in hand. Sam finally stepped out in his loose pj’s and sat beside his grandfather who was admiring the fresh air of the woods. Dean had let him borrow some clothes that fit Dean a bit too big, John had thrown the suit and tie to the ground, feeling more comfortable in the tattered clothes his son had let him borrow. They passed the time feeling free until the sun went down, Dean smiled faintly admiring the sun set. This would be the last time he would see the sun set as a free man for tomorrow Dean would be born a new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... More webs, i know  
>  \\(^3^)/


	8. Sweet Luluby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel ends up in the hospital, and some secrets are revealed to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're progressing a smidge!!!!

   Dean woke at the crack of dawn, determined to take back what was his. Dean strode through the doors of the Shriveled Bones. For the first time in a long time he was just a costumer with a bone to pick. Jo was setting the tables and fixing the chairs, as soon as she felt his presence and smelled the thick aroma caused by his implacable fury she scurried away into the employee-only room. She knew where he was headed, Jo had heard about the fight between Dean and the boss, it was the only chatter circulating aside from Jessica’s whereabouts; Jo had kept Ash on guard duty as a favor to Adam; He had asked her because he was worried about his older brother and Jo having a thing for Adam, agreed.

   Dean stomped all the way to the office, heavy boots making their impression on the old wood. Dean pushed the door open harshly and it whipped back almost smashing the blurred glass window. Gabriel was fixing some papers on his desk and was aligning the yellow envelopes he stuffed with money. Gabriel stayed calm under the nerve wrecking fog that now enveloped the office; he turned to face the dark eyes that were upon him like a shotgun aligning its target.

“I see you’re mad” Gabriel tried to make a humorous joke out of the stiffening situation, but Dean was having none of it.

“mad? No Gabriel, I’m not mad” Dean tried to calm himself as he talked with full composure.

“look what happened with Lou-”

“it’s in the past, but I do want to ask a favor-”

“no Dean, you don’t understand… you can’t have Cas” Gabriel came close, but stopped suddenly, a sinister smile crept up on Dean’s face.

Dean took Gabriel by the hem of his shirt and brought him close “you let him go you bastard”

“it’s not on me to make that decision, Lucifer owns the whores, I own the stage, the stage you stepped on for years without noticing Castiel. Cas is one of our biggest we can’t let him go!”

“he owes you nothing-”

“look Dean that little stunt you pulled on Lucifer is going to cost you, and you’re paying up with Cas”

“I have the money!”

“Lucifer doesn’t care about the cash, he cares about the game! Dean, Lucifer is a twisted man. I should know, he’s my family”

“what game?!”

“the one you have brought him. You falling for Cas, it’s like a twisted joke!” Dean wasn’t understanding, his confusion making him act in rage; he slammed Gabriel on the table, wrapping his hand in the man’s tie and pulled fiercely on it making the man gag at the loss of air “Dean, Cas is the runt of the family, he ran away when he was really young, when Lucifer found him he took him under his wing…” Dean had a puzzled expression on his face “… Lucifer thought he could take Cas as his mate, but Cas lashed out and Lucifer condemned him to work for him, as a whore in his saloon” Dean ripped himself from Gabriel feeling sick to his stomach. Gabriel tore away inhaling as much air as he could, trying to regain the steady beating of his heart.

“Cas, is your younger brother?”

“he’s the baby” Gabriel said ashamed while kneeling on the floor “you did the right thing bringing him to me when he was in heat” Dean clenched his fists and bit down making his jaw pop “whoa there tiger, that’s not what I meant”

“I want him to go free”

“me too, Dean-o, but that’s not how it’s going to work” Dean huffed out angrily, his head was spinning and his ears where buzzing at the thought of Castiel’s situation. Dean recalled the morning before, after church he had left Sam at Jo’s and found out where Castiel worked; he had, had a good idea of where but he wasn’t really sure. Dean had found Lucifer all over Cas and Cas was accepting what was happening; he took a breath and looked at Gabriel. Dean was utterly confused with everything that was going on, what was wrong? What was correct? He didn’t know.

“what where you doing at the Devils Gate?” Dean’s voice sounded broken as he asked Gabriel in confusion “don’t you own the Shriveled Bones?”

“business, Dean” Gabriel raised a brow not sure what to answer.

“that doesn’t answer my question” Dean cornered Gabriel at the foot of his desk. Gabriel was an alpha, but that didn’t mean he could take on the Alpha of the pack so he stayed at bay just letting it all play out as it would.

“some questions are better left unanswered” Gabriel’s voice was now shaky, and it’s rare when an alpha gets cornered and spoken above, but because Gabriel had sized Dean he knew to stay back although instinct told him to protect his territory. Gabriel dug his heel into the wood at his feet and leaned back on his desk, half sitting and half standing with his arms supporting his weight.

“don’t think I didn’t forget what you said about my boy”

Gabriel smiled “oh yeah? what’d I say?” his eyes where territorial but his body language told Dean he liked where this was heading.

“look you little bitch!...” Dean pulled Gabriel close once again infuriated by the challenging tone in the other man’s voice.

“what, you wanted to bribe me with your son?”

Dean flared his nostrils and bore his sharp teeth “you think I didn’t notice, the way you acted with Lucifer. He’s your mate, isn’t he?” Gabriel’s face turned to pure shock

“how’d you…?”

"I’m not stupid, I can smell your fused scent. Now you give me Cas-”

“you mean let him go?”

“…that’s what I said”

Gabriel mauled it over, looking distressed in Dean’s grip, then suddenly he shook his head “I’m sorry, but I can’t” Dean threw Gabriel across the desk, with his body taking all the things on the desk with him, shattering photos, ripping paper and losing important documents. Dean stomped out of the office to find himself face to face with Ruby.

“Dean, Cas is at the hospital…”

\--------------------------------------

“dad, you have to take Sammy to school… yes… no, something happened, I’m at the hospital… no not me, but I can’t go to the council today… yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Dean stood in the blank room, the lights were dim and the only sound was the murmur on the T.V and the heart monitor that tracked Castiel’s heartbeat. Dean was across the room opposite of Cas’s frail body that seemed immobile and lifeless, the only thing assuring Dean of Cas’s life was the steady beeping of the monitor. Dean gulped at the lump in his throat, his heartbeat was abnormally racing a mile per second and his hands shook ferociously, his breath was hitched and cold sweat that stuck to his body made him shiver. Dean felt out of place with so many people that came and went, he was the only one who stayed after every timed checkup the doctors made. A petite woman who seemed to be in her fifties walked in then, checking the pulse and temperature

“how is he?” Dean asked voice shaky with anxiety.

“you, the husband?” Dean found himself staring in shock at the nurse

“no, I’m a friend”

“oh? well, I wish I had a friend like you to see me when I got hurt…” she sighed then looked up at Dean “yeah he seems to be fine now”

“do you know what happened” he swallowed hard, and rubbed his fingers together only to notice his hands were sweaty. The nurse stiffened making Dean flinched at the tightness of her body.

“guess, he had a very territorial alpha on him, beat him up really bad, the bastard!” she confessed. Dean felt like throwing up, his head felt heated and his body trembled.

“I want to request a transfer”

“a transfer? you can’t request a transfer, only a family member can…” the nurse stopped talking at the intrusion of Alpha scent in her nostrils, the air seemed thick and hard to breath in and to a beta very discomforting; she wanted to crawl into a ball and hide from the dominating man standing in the corner “yes, sir” she excused herself only coming back to ask the location of the transfer.

Dean made a list of people off limits to Castiel, and it seemed everyone was being exempt except for the hospital staff and the one Winchester that stood in the room . Dean worried as he went to sit next to Castiel on the only other furniture that decorated the blank room, once there he leaned over and rested his head on the bed next to Cas’s arm; he rubbed his thumb in Cas’s soft skin and heard the other man purr in delight. Dean picked his head up lightning fast and looked toward the other man to see Cas staring at him with a faint smile that radiated happiness.

“how can you do that?” Dean asked, enlacing his fingers with Cas’s like they had the day before.

“do what?” Cas’s faint smile gained territory on his face, and he looked away to hide the warm sensation that spread across with it’s pretty pink color.

“smile like nothing happened” Dean took Cas’s arm and rubbed it against his chin and jaw. Cas moved a bit, feeling a funny sensation as the rough shadow of Dean's short beard tickled his arm

“nothing happened, Dean, I just fell”

“don’t lie to me” Dean chocked on his words and buried his face on the bed still holding on to Cas. Cas ran his other hand through Dean’s messy hair trying to soothe the broken man. Dean felt horrible, it was all his fault; he had involuntarily landed Cas in the hospital with a swollen lip, a black eye, broken bones, and other thing the nurse refused to reveal “I’m going back” Castiel eyes narrowed on Dean as the blond man lifted his face from the bed.

“what?”

“I’m going back… I’m taking back my pack” Dean couldn’t look Castiel straight in the eye.

“you’re leaving?” Castiel started to hyperventilate, and the beeping of the monitor began to race.

“Cas, calm down…” Dean stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around Cas, staying on his feet to not crush Castiel with his weight. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and pulled him down.

“your scent comforts me, Dean…you can’t leave me” Castiel wheezed at the pain of having Dean on his bruises but he wouldn’t let go, warm tears fell down his cheeks and he rubbed his face between Dean’s neck and Shoulder inhaling the Alpha’s scent that brought him comfort. Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s leather jacket bringing the man even closer to him.

“Cas, I won’t leave you, I already signed for your transfer”

“Dean, you can’t, Lucifer will kill you”

“you don’t have to worry about Lucifer anymore… Gabriel told me about… your situation” Dean sighed trying to rip away from Cas’s grip to look him in the eye, Cas felt the resistance and loosened his grip letting go of the man’s torso. Dean sat himself on the bed next to Cas never letting go of his hand.

“he told you? so you know? About…”

“Lucifer, being your brother… yeah, he told me” Castiel let out a saddened breath and his eyes became glossy once more, he could feel the weight of his tears pooling at his bottom eyelid and deep within his nose he could feel the sting that crying caused, the sting that connects from within the lacrimal gland to the nostrils; he had to bite down to try and handle the discomforting feeling that it caused. Castiel couldn’t believe that Dean knew such a shameful part of his life, the incestual happening between him and his older brother Lucifer was shameful to him, and the fact that it wasn’t consensual made it even worse, he’d only started semi-consenting when he met Dean, to protect him from such a blood thirsty alpha that was his brother. Lucifer was a sick and twisted soul, who had been cast out of their family for what seemed like good intentions at first, but jealousy was never correct… or that’s what his father said; Lucifer had tried to take position of their pack, the pack that had already been won by their dad’s right hand, their youngest brother who had been born a leader.

“did he also tell you, that Lou took him, as his mate?”

Dean shook his head “he didn't have to, but that’s none of my business, Cas”

Castiel nodded and looked away as his tears ran down his cheeks creating new trails beside the dried ones that had been left there earlier. Dean took Cas’s face in his palms and brought him closer brushing his lips against the other man’s. Castiel brought his hands to capture the Dean's face and pushed himself forward but Dean’s strong hands kept him at bay making Castiel fuss, Cas tried pulling at Dean’s hands to let him go so he could push forward. “you’re just teasing” Cas complained.

“I heard a song, in Spanish and the lyrics… they were beautiful…” Castiel could see the light in Dean’s eyes.

“let’s hear it” Castiel encouraged.

“you won’t know what I’m saying”

“I don’t care just sing it to me”

“What’s the point if you don’t understand…?” Dean said smiling.

“Dean…” Cas became inpatient within Dean’s grip.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to practice the song in his head too embarrassed with his nearly rusty Spanish. Sam was better at this than he, although Dean had been practicing for a gig that he no longer had use for and he had wanted to sing in another language. Chinese was out of the question, Japanese seemed a lot harder than it sounded but of course Dean knew he wasn’t saying anything correctly, French was never his favorite language and not too many people were into it at this side of town, and that left Spanish. Dean had been asphyxiated with anything Hispanic over the course of his time here, especially because he had had a thing with a half Puerto Rican/Mexican omega that seemed to spice up his life for a week until he found her cheating, of course the asphyxiation stayed and he had become hooked for good and let’s face it this side of town had a population made majorly of Hispanic decent that excluding the rich white men that came down here for business, and the runaways like Dean, although there were those who just loved the comforting feeling of family Hispanics brought upon you, that is if you were on their good side. Dean looked at Cas’s waiting face; he released the other man from within his grip and narrowed his eyes to Cas’s, he smiled faintly blushing just a smidge and exhaled a calm breath that seemed to extinguished his nerves, Dean opened his mouth and let the foreign words flow from his mouth, very delicately voicing theme out with romance:

“ _No hace falta que me quites la mirada para que entienda_ …”  
(there’s no need to remove your gaze so that I can understand…)  
“… _que ya no queda nada_...”  
(…that nothing has been left)  
“… _aquella luna que antes nos balaba se ha cansado_ …”  
(…that moon that daced before us has tired…)   
“ _y ahora nos da la espald…_ ”   
(And now it turns its back on us…) 

Dean sighed feeling those butterflies in his stomach once again

“don’t stop, you have such a soothing voice” Cas smiled letting his bruised body sink into the bed. Dean nodded and continued, picking up where he had left of:

“ _donde está el amor_ … _?_ ”  
(Where’s the love?...)  
“… _Del que tanto hablan_ …”   
(the one so many talk about…)  
“… _porque no nos sorprende?_ …”   
(…why does it not surprise us?...)  
“… _e irrumpe nuestra calma._ ”  
(…and breaks our calm.)  
“ _Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo_ …”   
(let me once again caress the softness of your hair…)   
“… _déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho_ …”  
(…let me press my chest against your chest…)  
“ _…volveré a pintar de azul el universo…_ ”   
(…I’ll once more paint the universe in blue…)  
“… _hare que todo esto solo sea un sueño.”_  
(…I’ll make all of this be just a dream)  
“ _tengo contados, todos los besos que nos damos_ …”   
(I have all of our shared kisses counted…)  
“… _y tu fugitiva andas perdida en otro lado_ …”  
(…and you, my fugitive, you lose yourself in another world…)  
“… _yo no quiero caricias de otros labios,no_ …”   
(I don’t want caresses from other lips, no)  
“… _no quiero tus manos en otras manos_ …”  
(…I don’t want your hands in other hands…)  
“… _porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo_ …”   
(…because I wish to start all over again…)

Dean stopped, he looked over Cas’s seeming to be asleep figure and the man opened his eyes.

“that was beautiful, will you translate it to me-”

“sir?” the nurse interrupted politely asking for Dean’s assistance. Dean bent down and kissed Cas on his forehead

“I’ll be right back” he whispered and followed the nurse outside the room

“yes?” Dean asked; his frame was impeccable yet he seemed tired and restless. Dean was beating himself up inside and that brought up his restless appearance.

“the ambulance is ready for the transfer”

“no ambulance, we’ll use the helicopter, I can’t have certain people try to sabotage me taking Mr. Novak into better care” Dean explained.

The nurse nodded “yes Mr. Winchester…” she seemed a bit nervous, hesitating over something that was making her go mad.

“do you need something?” Dean asked a bit worried about what it might be.

“was that you? Singing in there, I mean…?”

Dean became red in the face “sorry, I’ll keep it quiet…”

“no that’s not what I meant, you sing beautifully… that was really nice what you did there, making the poor thing smile like that” she seemed grateful of Dean’s actions and that seemed to appease him. Dean smiled at her as she moved away.

Dean prepared everything for the transfer, helping Cas with anything he might need therefore calming his nerves about getting on a helicopter, of course Cas accepted only with the condition that Dean would sit next to him, which of course Dean complied by telling him that there was no way in hell he would leave him alone, so Dean sat beside Cas’s bed singing to him that same song yet again to calm the dark haired man’s nerves and Castiel rested himself against Dean all the way to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so finally Dean takes Cas, not the way i expected but he took him XD.  
> the song is by Pablo Alboran with Jesse & Joy its called Donde esta el Amor, just fyi. I like giving that info just in case someone cares about the songs that are mentioned.  
> again comment if anything brings questions I'll answer if I can and have a wonderful life \\(^3^)/.


	9. Troubles At Every Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sickly and under Dean's care, the only problem Adam's in heat and Cas finds him a threat under those circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooh! it's going down, jk but it's a very bonding chapter ;)

   The smell of fresh air and a light breeze coming from and open window was what Castiel woke to, the sounds of birds chirping singing their wonderful song and the rays of light that polka dotted around the room was like a movie set, something that Cas had only dreamt to wake to. Cas sat up flinching at the pain in his ribs and coughing ferociously at the tightness in his lungs and throat, he looked around but the small tattered room was empty of any other life source except for himself.

“Dean?” his voice was a small whisper, a hint of pain made him rethink talking all together. Cas looked around the sun lit room, he looked at the many tubes attached to his arm and hand, the sound of a heart monitor now echoed in his head and he began to panic _where’s Dean?_ Dean had promised to be there when he woke, he promised that nothing would harm him, Dean had promised but he wasn’t there and this fact made Cas’s head spin wildly. Cas ripped the tubes from his arm and hand, wincing at the discomforting pull of the needles, he threw the tubes over the side of the bed and grabbed a hold of the spotless blankets to then throw them on the old floor. Castiel jumped out of bed only to fall back from disorientation, there where loud steps from the other side of the room, they shuffled closer to the door and Cas tried his hardest to regain his balance and when he finally managed to get back up he hurried to the window, the door opened loudly and with that Cas threw himself out the open window falling on piles of dead leaves and twigs.

Castiel tumbled over rolling on the dry dirt that scarped his knees and bled him out, the cold was something new now that the breeze was hitting him face head on; he huffed in pain and quickly regained his footing under his bruised body, he ran past the trees and the bushes heading deeper into the woods not wanting to stop in fear of who had a hold of him inside the ratty old cabin. 

“Caaasss!” a familiar voice called out in shout form beyond the trees. Cas had to rest his near limp body against a tree to catch his hurried breath.

“Dean?” he managed after catching his breath, and then he fell back into the dark chasm of unconsciousness.

..................................................

 

   At first all Cas could make sense of was the funy shapes that clouded his vision. Strange sounds could be heard as he groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. Cas’s body was weaker than the first time he had woken, he had used up all his energy in trying to get away from his monsters, monsters that he feared would be after him till the end of time. His vision didn’t make sense he was seeing triple, no double, _Dean?_ he was seeing Dean sitting beside him tending to his wounds, and a shy boy who tiptoed trying to gain height to catch a glimpse of the broken Castiel.

“Cas, hey you’re up, how you feeling?” Dean’s green eyes filled with distress, he tried his best to smile but Cas knew he was forcing it.

“Dean you scared me” he smiled shyly face red with embarrassment.

“and you scared me” Dean said grazing the back of his hand over Cas’s bruised cheek, he was afraid to hurt him but Dean couldn’t stop himself from touching such delicate skin, the urge to touch Cas wouldn’t go away his skin itched for contact but hurting Cas wasn’t going to happen so he lightly brushed his hand over the heated, purplish skin that was now trying to heal “you don't have to be scared anymore”

“I thought it was Lucifer, I didn’t see you anywhere so I panicked”

“sorry, I should have stayed”

“dad, was making lunch” Sam interrupted “it was my fault, I was hungry” Sam shied away behind his father.

“no, you’re a huge part of your dad’s life I won’t take that away” both Dean and Sam smiled. There was a knock at the front door and Sam hurried out of the room. Dean leaned down and touched his lips to Cas’s, not wanting more than a simple kiss to dormant his hunger but Castiel's body reacted immediately locking Dean within his arms and pulling Dean down to meet him half way. Dean froze for a second unable to think or respond to what was going on, he wanted badly to respond but he couldn’t he just couldn’t take advantage not when Cas was so weak so he pushed against Cas’s weak grasp and unhooked the omegas arms from around his neck causing a soft whine from the hurt omega, Dean brought each of Cas’s hands to his lips to kiss each with a soft brush of his lips to try and make it up to the whining man.

“Cas, I’m sorry”

“it’s fine…” Cas stayed silent for a while looking out into space.

“dad, uncle Adam is here, he wants to talk to you he looks pretty bad” a hurried voice called from the doorway, it was Sam his eyes searching for any thread of information underneath his long bangs, when Dean walked out Sam followed his dad out the door to then come back, this time walking to the foot of Cas’s bed “I think dad’s in trouble, uncle Adam looked worried, I think it’s about mom”

Castiel tensed up “about your mom?”

“she’s been trying to get her hands on me since the court ruled for their divorce” Sam could feel tears clustering up within his eyelid threatening to tip over “but I don’t want to go with her, she scares me”

Cas felt scared just listening to the kid, his motherly gene scratching the surface peeking over wanting to take care of this pup, Cas had lost a few pups before never being able to know them or hold them in his arms. For whatever accident or reason his body hadn’t been able to support the pregnancy, he had always started strong and then by the end or through the middle of his pregnancy his body would weaken and that would be the end of it. Lucifer would act out in rage blaming Cas for not being able to sustain his child and then he would try again, abusing Castiel’s body as if it belonged to him and for the longest time it did. Until he saw Dean for the first time on that stage singing _Crashed_ by _Chris Daughtry._

Cas was in his late teens and at that time Dean was happily married with Sam no bigger than three. Dean never once noticed Cas but he was there. The stage was Dean’s kingdom and that made Cas’s heart flutter which was something new to him, but he was always there at every practice at every opening, at every set of the stage. Cas would sneak out from the Devil’s Gate to watch Dean sing, but back then Cas didn’t know about the man singing on stage, he didn’t know of his social status or why he always looked so elegant no matter what type of clothes he wore. Cas didn’t know Dean’s name all Cas knew was that his band’s name was Demon’s Snare and that his voice was beautiful, he was one hell of a vocalist and his guitar playing was wicked skilled.

And then Dean disappeared for a while, his band no longer played at the Shriveled Bones and all Cas could think was that his crush had finally made it to the big leagues of course no news came of such a band, and Cas soon gave up his unhealthy crush on some guy he could never have. But fate would turn out to be some sort of drama loving whore who just loved to play with her puppets, so why not bring the same person who drove Cas to rebel in the first place, that night many years later on that same stage, the unknown man would sing again turning Cas’s life upside down, but this time it would be different.

“do you want to watch _Mañana es para Siempre_ (tomorrow is forever), dad and I always watch it, it’s really good” Sam said trying to get Cas’s attention

“what is it?” Sam smiled knowing he had gotten the man’s attention

“it’s a Telenovela, it’s like a soap opera but much more dramatic and heart throbbing-ly mysterious” Cas thought about it for a minute pretending not to be quite intrigued by this proposal.

“sure, why not” he finally said giving in to curiosity.

“I got to warn you tho… it’s in Spanish, and you are going to have to do a lot of reading” Sam said moving closer to the television that sat atop of a center table that had been pushed closer to the wall opposite of Cas’s bed.

“challenge accepted” Cas said aware of the drying tears that hadn’t managed to tip over in Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes.

Soon they were both dazed by the trauma within the television screen, the depth in scene sucking them in, and curious eyes wanting to know more of what was going to be revealed as the events progressed.

.......................................................

 

“Dean you have to take over the pack, dad’s furious that you went back on your word” Adam tried his best to not overstimulate Dean’s emotions, he knew Dean was hyped up over the fight with Lucifer, and know Jess… everything was starting to tumble over and Adam didn’t like the direction it was all heading towards.

“now he knows he can’t trust me” Dean spat, as if it had all been a part of his master plan to leave pack ruling. “

this is not a game, Dean” Adam smoothed, it was hard to think at all with his heat in full blast. Adam was having a hard time staying on his two feet, his breathing was irregular and he panted out quick breathes to try and relieve his growing fever.

“who said it was?” Dean felt bad for Adam’s situation and his eyes moistened in reaction to the sting of Adam’s heat fumes, the air was hard to breath and he felt chocked; very uncomfortable “you need anything?” Adam dragged his sweater’s sleeves up and over his hands trying to hide them; he was always like this during heats, wanting to cover up as much skin as possible when it came to being in close proximity to his Alpha brother no matter how much it made his fever feel like a burning flame within his skin. His hair was sweat-damp stuck to his head, and sweat poured from every angled part of his body in streams. Adam shook his head and then regretted it as he doubled over in pain, and discomfort. Dean froze, he could smell it, it was an itchy smell like taste smelling a chocolate cake yet not appealing enough to dowse in it or steal it… if it ever came to wanting something that bad and could not afford such a luxury. Adam soon nodded in agreement to receive his brother’s help

“do you have anything for a fever?”

“shit, I didn’t bring any medicine with me” Dean feud with himself as he searched the cabinets and any other place he could find medicine “Sammy!, Sam!.... Sam!” Dean called, desperate to help his brother.

“what’s going on?” Sam came in to the living room to find his father searching like a wild man through the many cabinets in the cabins kitchen and his uncle doubled over in pain trying to keep his balance as he stood next to the table “dad?”

Dean turned to Sam’s direction not ceasing his search “Sammy, go get the bathtub ready, your uncle has a high fever” his voice was commanding and filled with emotion, causing Adam to whimper.

“a cold bath?” Sam asked eyes in question towards his uncle’s strange behavior.

“yeah Sam a cold bath, as cold as you can get it” Dean paid no attention to the overstimulated Adam, he knew enough to know that it was only natural for an omega in heat to be oversensitive to any type of stimulation, something as simple as a tap on the shoulder could make them go nuts. Sam obeyed running to the nearest bathroom which was in the room Castiel was now occupying

“is everything okay?”

“yeah, Cas don’t you worry about it” he entered the bathroom in a flash and turned on the faucet for the cold water to start pouring. He walked out again wanting to know more of the situation. Dean was at the door with Adam in his arms; he walked passed Sam and headed to the bathroom. The door shut then and Sam could feel the tension growing within the poorly lit room. The sun had gone down a few hours after retrieving Cas and the only lights that shined were from the kitchen- living room area, and the tiny lamp beside Cas’s bed. Sam looked over at Cas who was tensed up, and he seemed as if he were in pain “uncle Adam has a fever, but I think dad was underestimating it” Cas whined, something pained and guttural “what’s wrong Cas?”

“Sam,… I think your uncle’s in heat” Sam almost didn’t catch what Cas had said, his voice was a whisper and his eyes didn’t seem to leave the bathroom door. Castiel looked worried.

Within the small bathroom, Adam sat on the toilet’s lid wrapped in a layer of sweat, legs shaking violently at the terrible sensation of wanting; his bottom lip pained between teeth as he bit down hard “you’re going to be okay, Adam” Dean comforted as he kneeled down beside the tub waiting for it to fill. Adam tensed up again arms wrapped tightly around his womb his posture folding in half in a bow and digging his fists in his stomach wishing the wet sensation between his legs away. Dean couldn’t help feel sorry for his brother, his eyes filled with tenderness as he swiped his hand over his brother’s forehead whipping all moisture away.

“Dean, you have to be careful with Jess, if she finds out you backed out on your word she’ll-”

“Adam, I won custody for a reason, any more of those reasons and she won’t be able to get one hundred feet in proximity to Sam” this seemed to soothe Adam a bit and he let the subject drop. When the tub was filled with the freezing water Dean turned the faucet off and ushered Adam to his feet quickly removing the soaked sweater and tee Adam was wearing “remove your shoes and jeans”

“Dean, you don’t have to do this-”

“Adam, you’re my brother, you have no idea what I would or would not do for you” Adam nodded thanking his brother in silence as he removed both shoes and jeans; he then peeled off his boxers and socks and was maneuvered into the tub

“t-this is-fuckin-g c-cold!” Adam said through clenched teeth as he lowered his body into the cold water.

“c’mon, baby, dunk your head in the water”

“y-you’re the b-baby” Adam tried while slowly submerging his upper body lower into the bathtub, when he finally submerged completely he stayed there a while before coming up for oxygen “i-it’s f-fucking f-freezing” he shivered intensely as the cold soothed the heat and made his mind think only of the cold he felt as oppose of him thinking of heated thoughts. Dean laughed at Adam’s stutters and sat himself on the toilet seat beside the tub.

“I’m going to have to go out for some medication”

“d-does it s-suck less? b-being ab-ble to afford th-things like that?” this made Dean huff out a laugh as he switched his gaze to his shoes.

“yup, it sure does... Well if it starts to get warm which I’m pretty sure it will hold until I come back but just in case it does call Sam and tell him to dump ice cubes in the tub, or let out some water and fill it back up, okay?...” Adam nodded “ and Adam, cold water not hot water”

“gosh you treat me like a child” Dean stood and walked to the door

“I’ll keep Sam on your ass while I’m gone”

“you don’t trust me do you?”

“cold water Adam” Dean joked and slipped out of the bathroom. Dean was hit head on with the stench of rivalry, and Dean had to take a step back to stable his footing. Cas was staring at him, scenting the air with flared nostrils, eyes wild and on target. “Cas? are you feeling alright?” was all he could ask before realizing what had triggered this reaction in Castiel. There were two unmated omegas in an Alpha’s house and one was in heat creating jealousy in the other omega for fear of losing the potential candidate to which she/he could mate, and being blood related to one of the omegas didn’t matter. Omega rule was completely different than and Alpha’s, blood resemblance didn’t matter when it came to an omega’s nature. If not for Adam’s self-control he would have been all over Dean, begging for another way to relieve his fever that didn’t involve the tub of freezing cold water he was bathing himself in at that very moment. Dean sighed in frustration to all the chaos in one day.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want more of this craziness  
> than you!   
> and have a wonderful life


	10. The Boy In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas discovers who's actually keeping who safe. Sam is the only safety Dean has ever known since the separation from Jess, Sam is Dean's bright light.

   Dean had managed to take care of things, as well as he could. After moving Cas to the room he shared with Sam, he could finally manage to drive to the nearest store and buy some medicine for Adam’s fever, a hormone manager and pain reliever. Of course he felt like an idiot while buying _stuff_ for Adam. Dean got home as fast as possible expecting the worst just to find both Adam and Cas snuggled up together with Sam stuck in between. They looked comfortable sleeping on the couch as he began to place the medicine in the fridge then walked over to Adam's new bedroom and threw the _stuff_ underneath the bed.

With him gone the omegas had nothing to fight or fuss over, so prosperity and calm was natural when it came to omegas stuck in the same room, and with a pup around it increased those chances.

Dean tiptoed to where his brother lay “hey, knucklehead, wake up” he whispered lightly.

Adam woke immediately; eyes wide open “Dean?”

“I brought the medicine” Dean said staying silent after. Looking at his brother’s freshened anatomy Dean felt relieved although Adam's cheeks were still flushed from the heat at least the cold bath had soothed him some “you shouldn’t have gone out in the state that you were”

“I know, but I had to tell you… you’ve been gone for weeks and dad was starting to get worried, besides would it kill you to have a phone in hand?”

“Sam called you?”

“no… but I had a pretty good idea of where you would be hiding, dad hasn’t come up here in a long time” Adam had an arm around his waist as he walked into the kitchen. Dean grabbed the medicine from the fridge and unwrapped it from its packaging to then hand it to his brother. Dean took a spoon from the covert and handed it to Adam, Adam took it and uncapped the bottle by twisting it while pushing down for it to open.

“I’ll take you home tomorrow, it’s too dangerous for you to leave this late at night and with your current condition”

“you do know I just started, like two days ago”

“what does that mean?”

“that means it won’t be gone tomorrow”

“we’ll take precautions”

“that’s not what I meant, you have another omega here, when was his last heat?” Dean was brained fucked at the moment, he hadn’t even thought about it. It had been weeks without any signs of Cas getting his heat and the last time Dean remembers Cas having his heat was months ago, without knowing Dean had pushed it off forgetting completely. Dean sat himself heavily on one of the chairs shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, his mind was lost for the time being “well that answers my question” Adam said while sitting himself close to Dean.

“Adam we’ve talked about this” Dean said creating space between him and his brother. Adam whined with grate emotion, wanting to get closer to the only Alpha in the room.

“it’s getting worse, I’ll be in the room”

“Adam I bought you something… it’s ah… underneath the bed” Dean felt horrific embarrassment at that, his ears felt hot and he looked elsewhere.

“thanks” Dean heard Adam smile.

Adam took the medicine and walked to the room locking the door behind himself. Dean let out a panicked breath as he tried to calm himself, first things first Adam had to leave first thing in the morning he couldn’t risk Cas going into Heat especially with Sammy there, and what if Adam was accurate about the whole thing with Cas, he would have to go back to the store and buy some heat suppressants and that is if Cas doesn’t get it beforehand. Dean was brought back to the present by a light tap to his shoulder. Dean turned to find Cas all red in the face, his heart was crazy wild, and his eyes were teary.

“are you okay?”

“Dean I’m sorry about earlier, I couldn’t help it, my instincts... and you’re different, you wouldn’t take advantage of you brother. Not like Lucifer did with me and Gabriel”

“Cas it’s fine, I understand believe me I do…” then Dean could smell it, just a sliver, the tiniest intrusion and he covered his nose not daring to breath it in “Cas?”

“Dean I feel hot” Cas didn’t look so good as he half lost his grip on the earth he stood on, Dean stood from his chair and tried to level Cas who was not gaining his balance. Cas collapsed then and Dean shot forward making sure not to let him fall, but it was all so sudden that Cas’s weight brought Dean to his knees as he held on to the dark haired man in his arms. Cas’s body temperature was incredibly high yet his scent wasn’t strong enough at the moment, but it still caused Dean to fight back urges. Urges that made him lick his lips at the want, the smell was incredible and he had to hold himself back from Cas's body to maintain the distance that would at times shorten.

“Sam!” was all Dean could say, he needed help and he couldn’t risk getting Adam out here “Sam!” he called again, he was fearful and he couldn’t make himself leave the spot he was kneeling at, his Alpha had him stuck to the place wanting to tear at this Omega’s clothes and take him right then in there, he wanted to be able to touch the Omega’s skin, make him cry out his name. Dean’s vision became blurry and Cas’s scent was starting to get stronger “Sam! Please help me”

“Dad! what’s wrong?” Sam asked worried, his voice still groggy with sleep as he speed walked to the kitchen where he found his father on the ground with his arms tightly bound around a sleeping Cas. “what’s wrong with Cas?”

“he fainted, I-I don’t know” Dean was worried this Sam could see in his eyes. Something was up he could smell it in the air; the reeking smell of hormones, this was what was driving Dean mad and Sammy reacted fast. He tried his best to get Cas away from his father but when he tried to touch Cas, Dean growled at him. He growled at him like a wild animal growls when protecting his territory, this threw Sam off guard and it kind of scared him.

“sorry, Sammy, I didn’t meant to” a plea within Dean's eyes reassured Sam of how sorry he was, but deep down it still hurt for some reason.

“it’s all right Dad” Sam took the distraction to pull Cas away from Dean “know get out”

“what? Sam?” Dean was confused at his son’s request.

“I can’t carry Cas, and there is no way in hell you are going to take him into his room, I’ve read about this dad, Cas doesn’t belong to you... I’m going to ask uncle Adam to help me” Sam placed his arms under Cas’s armpits trying his hardest to lift him up and drag him out of the kitchen.

“Sam-” Dean began to plea.

“Dad, please get out” Sam said nonchalantly. It took him a while but in the end Dean was able to rip himself away from the spot he had glued himself to. Once he was out and Sam managed to get Cas on the couch he walked back into the kitchen and gathered a small bowl which he filled with cool water, and a clean rag. Sam sat himself next to Cas while soaking the rag in water he then wringed it out and pressed it to Cas’s forehead. Sam cleaned Cas’s face with the cool rag bringing Cas back to life. Cas fluttered his eyes open surprised at seeing Sammy next to him instead of Dean.

“where’s Dean?” Cas asked all disorientated.

“he was acting like total Alpha trash, so I sent him outside”

“so it’s you who keeps your father sane?” Cas smiled weakly, but began to worry when Sam didn’t respond “are you okay pup?”

“my dad has never growled at me, it scared me” Sam broken down, he bowed his head on the couch and sobbed, Cas wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him close.

“it’s okay Sam, it’s not his fault it’s mine”

“Cas, you can’t control it, it’s in your nature, and dad always talked about how an alpha who is capable of controlling himself is a true alpha yet he acted so... so common and vulgar” Sam buried his face into Cas’s chest and breathed in a familiar scent, it was the scent all parents had, it was nice, comforting and warm in fact it was too warm “you’re burning up" the boy calmed himself more occupied with taking care of the omega in front of him "we should get you into a cool bath” Cas nodded his head and followed Sam off the couch, down the small hall and into a good sized room that had only one bed that was pushed against the wall “there’s a pull out bed underneath, that’s where dad sleeps but we’ll be sleeping in the living room tonight" Sam felt Cas tense up behind him. Sam looked back to meet up with Cas’s disappointed glare. “what?”

“a pup can’t sleep on the floor”

“Dad’ll give me the couch, he always does even when I don’t want the couch, or we’ll both sleep on the floor” he grabbed Cas’s hand and lead him to the bathroom.

During Cas’s bath Sam went to go let his Dad into the Cabin. Dean stayed in the living room area and Sam retrieved the fever medicine and went back to check on Castiel. Cas had already finished cooling off he was dressed sitting in bed when Sam walked in with the medicine in hand.

.......................................................................

    Dean was lying on the couch feeling horrible; he had to open the windows beside the couch to get away from the intoxicating smell of pheromones that lingered thickly in the air. Sam had asked him if he could sleep with Cas, and of course Dean said yes. He knew Cas would never hurt Sam, and having Sam by his side would Calm the heat down or maybe it was to sooth Cas’s nerves either way Sammy wasn’t sleeping here with Dean, and Dean resented that. Sammy was his pup not yet a maturing beta, he was simple he was normal and no title defined him yet, he was only a pup and that would change as soon as the leaves began to grow and the flowers began to bloom, spring was not yet here but it was vast approaching and with it Sam’s title. Dean looked at the glowing red numbers on the tiny digital clock that read 3:45 A.M. it was probably the only visible thing in the dark cabin besides the beautiful light of the moon that brightened the now December sky or Dean assumed it was the moon; there were too many clouds to know for sure. Dean sat up and looked out the window, it was freezing inside yet Dean did not shake or tremble he was too feverish to feel cold and as he breathed out the now warmed air within his lungs, he could see the steaming vapor that made him smile. Dean leaned his body out through the window to study the beautiful scenery of the sleeping woods that surrounded the cabin when all of a sudden something was gently floating making its way to the ground, a bright cloud like sphere. It was snow, it was starting to snow and Dean couldn’t contain his laughter as the snow started to fall heavily outside. It hadn’t snowed in years and this brought tears to Dean’s eyes while a big smile decorated his rugged face. Dean closed the window and laid himself to sleep, he felt like a kid he couldn’t wait to wake up and run outside to just throw himself in the snow and show his Sammy a real white December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment for any questions, concerns, or just anything you are thinking.  
> Thank you ;)


	11. December Snow

   The morning was a bright white- The snow that had started falling at about three in the morning had continued throughout the night covering the grounds. The trees which had been bare for the outstretch of autumn were thickly adorned with white puffs of snow- that illuminated the whole living room. Dean woke before anyone else; his body had cooled from the heated aroused sensation from last night’s crazy haze. His body shook at the coolness from within the cabin and as he exhaled the warm air from within his lungs could be seen as evaporating clouds before his very eyes. Dean sighed happily, staring at the beautiful scenery from the uncovered window. He wrapped himself in the blanket that had fallen to the floor with all the tossing and turning he had done the night before; he had fought to find the most comfortable way to sleep on such a small couch, and the exertion of the fight had overheated his body causing him to abandon all ideas of using the blanket while he slept.

Dean rose to his feet wincing at the iciness of the cabin’s wooden floorboards, but he kept walking bringing some of the blanket under his bare feet, sliding to the kitchen trying not to step on the cold floor with such warm feet. Dean looked through the kitchen at the living room searching for the small digital clock that sat on top of the T.V; it was 5:08 in the morning. Dean sighed, this time dreading the fact that it was only Wednesday. He slid his feet on the wooden floor- feeling uncomfortable by the restriction around his legs- making his way to the stove and turning it on high. Dean scouted the cabinets looking for something to boil water in, he finally came across a saucepan and looking decent enough he filled it more or less full with water placing it then on the stove. Dean found a bag of potatoes pausing to stare at it while pursing his lips mauling over the idea of whether to make potatoes or not, deciding against it he walked over to the covert and grabbed a bag of sweetened bread he had sent Jo for a few days prior. Dean sat on one of the chairs wrapping himself in the thin white blanket for warmth, he settled in the seat hearing the creak of one of the doors as it opened. Dean leaned forward trying to catch a glance at the person making the small noise.

“Dean?”

“Adam, in here, I’m making coffee” he said getting up to check on the water. Seeing as the water bubbled and fumed within the saucepan he grabbed a few cups and filled one up with the heated water “how you feel’n?”

“better those toys help-“

“ah!! Don’t talk about it” Dean said covering his ears.

“I’m kidding, but the medicine chilled my heat a bit” Adam smiled watching his older brother stirring at his cup of coffee sternly, mixing the milk and sugar with the darkened water. Dean brought his cup and placed it in front of his brother.

“there’s bread”

“bread? Why would you drink it with bread?” Adam made a disgusted face.

“you haven’t even asked what type of bread it is, it’s in the bag” Dean pointed with his head.

Adam searched through the plastic bag taking a few packaged pieces. “ _Bimbolete? Cream Filled Sweet Roll?_ ” Adam stared at Dean for a second “seriously Dean what’s up with you and Hispanic things?”

Dean only smiled “just try it” Dean moved away hearing another door creak open, it was his Sammy, all tangled hair and shuffling feet. He smiled at Dean all sleep filled as he walked into the living room “goo’morning”

“good morning, sleepyhead” dean said planting a playful hand in Sam’s hair as he came close to hug his dad. Dean played with Sam’s shaggy hair as he directed him to a seat“whoa! there bud be careful, don’t want you falling now” Dean kissed the top of Sammy’s head and made him a cup of coffee as Sam looked through the bag.

“you know this isn’t half bad” Adam said to Sam.

“you should dip it in the coffee, it’s really good” Sam said while Dean placed a cup in front of Sam “yeeesss!” Sam said sticking his tongue out at Dean

“no! those are mine” Dean smiled bringing a cup of coffee for himself and situating himself in the table perpendicular to sam.

“what?” Adam asked, mouth filled with chocolate covered bread.

“it’s my _Gansito_ ” Sam laughed, ripping the packaging.

“no, I called dibs” dean protested in a playful tone.

“you can’t call dibs on food!” Sam caught Dean’s pouty face and sighed “fine you can have one” Sam handed one to Dean and kept the other dipping it in coffee and shoving it in his mouth managing to bite half of it off “mmmm” he hummed. Sam sat with his feet on the chair and arms in between his legs as he ate the strawberry jelly and cream filled bread that was covered in milk chocolate. Dean laughed at his son noting to teach him the right way to sit later.

“you didn’t see it did you?” Dean asked Sam, filling the kid with curiosity.

“see what?”

“oh, Sammy, you’ve become so blind to your surroundings” Sam looked around, eyes searching the kitchen. His eyes glued on to the large window that was placed in the wall furthest to them, the blinds where slightly opened revealing the snow covered world that was the outside.

“no way!” Sam shrieked “that, that’s snow!” his eyes where bright, and Dean smiled big seeing the contentment and excitement whaling up in his kid “dad, can we go outside?” Sam finished the Gansito and jumped off his chair taking his coffee cup with him to place in the sink.

“hold it, squirt, you have to change first” Dean raised a brow, voice filled with authority.

“daaad! Why?” Sam protested.

“what do you mean why? You’ll get sick, hurry up and get ready, you have school today”

“but it’s snowing, Snowing! my first snow, please no school” Sam begged placing both hands together as if in prayer and making the most tentative pout he could manage.

“check the weather report”

“But-” Sam said astonished at his dad’s strength to say no to him.

“Sam, no but’s…” Dean was resting on the backrest of the chair, forearm resting on the chair’s top and a hand placed on his hip “check the weather report, if it says no school then no school. I’ll have to drop you off early we need to take your uncle to grandpa’s” Dean shooed his pup, proud of himself.

“wow, you said NO to Sammy” Adam teased “god, I am so not ready for pups yet”

“if it happens you’ll have to get ready” Dean said a little distracted remembering when Jess had told him she was pregnant with Sam “I wasn’t ready either, but I wasn’t going to let that pup down” Dean’s eyes shifted to his Sammy, his eyes filled with tenderness at the boy that sat a foot away from the T.V listening with extreme caution to see whether or not school was canceled.

“if I was guaranteed a pup like Sam, believe me I would be ready” Adam said making Dean smile.

\--------------------------------------

    Dean left a note on the table so that if Cas did wake he wouldn’t go berserk at finding the house completely empty. Dean had thought it over, but the best option was to let Cas sleep for a while longer, if he did wake he would find the note on the table and not freak out. Dean also thought about Cas’s heat, noting that the omega had taken the same dose of the medicine. If Cass was anything like Adam the heat would not present itself until later on today and if he wasn’t there was always that bag of toys Dean had bought for Adam. Dean blushed at the thought of Cas using the plastic blue knot that he has singlehandedly chosen, in the rush of not wanting to get caught buying such a thing.

They were all siting in the 1967 Chevy Impala as the music lightened the air around Dean, who felt his body start to heat up at such inappropriate thoughts.

“can you please quit with the Spanish music?” Adam said irritated with not being able to understand.

“you know the rule, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole” Dean said turning up the volume.

“oh, Dean, you’re such a man with words”

“Sammy likes it” Dean smiled ignoring Adam’s comment, looking at the rearview mirror to find Sam in a haze while staring at the snow through the foggy window. Adam only stared at Dean.

“he’s not even paying attention” crossing his arms Adam pouted “I don’t see why you couldn’t knot me last night” Dean lost control of the steering wheal for a split second swerving out of the midline.

“what the hell, Adam! You can’t say things like that” Dean had to check through the rearview mirror to see if Sam had heard anything and to his horrid, Sam was staring wide eyed at him like a doe staring wide eyed at the growing headlights of a truck.

“well that got his attention” Adam said staring through the rearview at Sam, arms crossed and a thoughtful expression.

“are you nuts Adam, you can’t say shit like that in front of my son” Dean gave him a threatening glare, one that made Adam scurry the furthest he could from the older alpha “you know you’ve always been like that!” Dean cornered “did dad not teach you the right way to behave?!”

“sorry, excuse me for being raised by a man who didn’t know anything about omegas” Adam countered, he was scared out of his mind, the whole car reeked of frustrated alpha and Adam was testing the waters poking at what he could and couldn’t say.

Dean calmed taking in a deep breath, he knew his scent was scaring Adam and probably Sam so he did what he could to calm himself down “sorry, I didn’t realize” Dean apologized.

“no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I did… besides I was only joking…” Sam leaned back into his seat relieved that the fight was over “so you do like this music?” Adam directed the question at the relieved boy, Sammy only nodded laying his head back and turning his attention back to the snow.

\----------------------------------------

“Dad, seriously?” Sam whined, following Dean through the store.

“we said no school, okay it was a deal on my side, but you have to be well equipped to be out in the snow that’s what you promised, your side of the deal”

“agh! Dad, you’re such a mom when it comes to things like this”

“Sam, I don’t want you getting sick” Dean said deciding which coat to buy “blue or green?”

“neither” Sam crossed his arms scowling.

“green it is, oh! look it comes with cute mittens” Dean mocked. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head wondering when his father would stop treating him like a child “go pick out a scarf”

“Dad, I don’t need a scarf”

“Sam! I’ll send you to school” Dean pressed.

“okay, okay I’ll go pick one out” Sam said walking to the section were all the scarfs, gloves, and headwear were kept. Sam’s eyes swept over all the different colors and styles of scarfs landing on one with strange symbols woven into the designs, the scarf was a strange blue with white and black designs and green symbols, the boy only stared at it through his bangs and pressed his lips together holding his breath wondering whether to take it or not. Sam picked it up and pulled it over his shoulders placing it around his neck. He walked over to Dean grabbing the cheapest winter hat he could find on the rack “I like these…” Sam said showing Dean what he had found.

“are you sure that’s what you want?”

Sam pursed his lips, touching his nose with his top lip “well… the scarf is pricy…” Dean had to look at his son, surprised at how money observant he was.

“Sam, we don’t have to worry about not having money anymore” Dean kneeled in front of his son, cupping Sam’s small face with his hand “we’re okay now” Sam only sighed and nodded his head lightly, looking at the scarf and slightly smiling at his dad “okay, we have to hurry back Cas might have woken up by now”

“dad, can I stay at grandpa’s today?” Sam looked anywhere but at Dean.

“but we were gonna play in the snow” Dean asked a little hurt at Sam’s decision to not spend the snow day with him.

“dad, I’m a preteen, I’ll be turning thirteen in May, that’s five months away and if I am a beta then I need to know what I have to do” Dean wasn’t understanding what Sam was getting at.

“Sam you don’t have to change” he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him so that he would be facing Dean head on “Sam, I thought you didn’t want to be the next heir” it was more of a question now, Dean had been running away to protect Sam from the media, the scandals, and anyone who’d want to do him harm and he had done it with fines because no one had found him for months- almost a year- no one had found him for almost a year, except his father and that’s because Adam had told him where to find him.

“I don’t, you’ve worked so hard to keep me safe… from mom, from everybody…” Sam’s eyes started to become glassy as he spoke “… you’re always so tired, after every gig, after every shift and you brush it off as if it was nothing, but you can’t keep pretending you’re okay” Dean had to look away for a moment, taking Sam by the shoulder and shaking him lightly to reassure him he was listening. Sam bolted into his father’s arms, wrapping his hands around Dean’s waist and shoving his face in the man’s open jacket. Dean hugged his boy tight “you have to tell me when you feel tired, we’re a team remember?” Sam looked up at his dad smiling faintly through a dripping face.

“I’ll take you to Dad’s but not for that reason” Sam nodded “I don’t want you to change, Sam, you have to be yourself, you can’t ever change”

“dad?"

"yeah?"

"we need to buy some winter clothes for Cas, he doesn’t have any” Dean laughed wiping Sam’s tears away.

“go get some snow boots, you clown” Dean directed, Sam smiled walking off to the shoe department.

After picking out some clothes for both Sam and Cas, Dean got in line paying for all the clothes adding some snacks a couple of refreshments and a delicious pecan pie he had encountered. Dean drove his boy and Adam to John’s house on the rich side of town, after the much unwanted farewell Dean moved off saying goodbye to his pup, promising to pick him up before dark. John stopped Dean giving him a warning glare but Dean only shrugged it off not promising but affirming his step up to take the pack after everything was over. Dean needed time that was all he needed, but John wasn’t too keen on patience. Dean drove off blasting his music to see what expressions the people he would one day lead give him _Kryptonite_ by _3 Doors Down_ played loud and Dean drove proud to receive threatening glances.

\-------------------------------------

 

   Dean opened the front door to the cabin, freezing in mid threshold. Dean hadn’t even stepped into the cabin and already he was frozen stiff, sniffing at the air, smelling a mouthwatering aroma. Dean made a low growl from deep within his throat, stepping into the cabin scenting the air almost dropping the paper grocery bag in his hands…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading comment, ask questions if you have any and have a great day  
> :)


	12. Winter Green?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long XD

Fingers stroking each chord, emitting a beautiful sound from the old guitar, it sat perky on his thighs as the melody that strung from its belly reverberated throughout Dean’s body. Dean closed his eyes feeling the rhythm within the palpitate of his heart, the rhythm ran up his body leaving a trace out his feet as he pounded his heel to the beat. He cleared his throat as he opened his eyes to let out a honey thick voice that sent shivers down the masses’ spines.

This is what Dean used to live for, watching them shiver with the velvet sound of his voice, which was thick yet sensually soft; now he lived for the cry of _his_ omega, as he kissed him in a painfully tender manner. Cas shivered at the gentle touches that slid down his sides created a tickling sensation drawing a beautiful whimper an almost giggle from his lips. He sighed in desperation, feeling uncomfortable with the slick between his legs. Castiel reached up to lock Dean within the comfort of his arms and stared into those eyes that only contain a sliver of the spring green he remembered. Those blown eyes showed lust, and animalistic properties that made Cas wonder how he was keeping himself so restrained and calm, with those soft caresses and tender kisses that he had scattered all around his body. Dean pressed his hands around Cas’s legs and spread them wide apart, with his hands secured on either side; one hand rested underneath the hollow of Cas’s knee and the other pressed against the back of his leg opening the omega up for his eyes to see. Cas let go of Dean’s neck and moved his hands to the sheets grasping them tight with white knuckles. Dean bowed his head kissing at Cas’s inner tight moving downward, while sucking at the skin turning it a rosy purple. Castiel wined and bucked his hips, feeling all the blood drain from his body down to his now purple cock that stood erect against his lower abdomen. Dean smiled at him, slowing down his pace and once he was at the base of Cas’s thigh he licked a stripe up Cas’s shaft, Cas moaned loudly as if in pain looking at Dean with blown eyes, his face red and covered in sweat from the gruesome Heat that had all his innards in flames. Castiel jerked within Dean’s grip and begged for him to relive his torture.

“please, please” Cas whined in a flustered face “please, alpha…”

Dean’s eyes roamed Cas’s body stopping at his neck, his eyes widened to see a half moon marked in between his neck and shoulder. “is that new?”

“what?” Cas asked a bit irritated. Dean’s fingers traced along the bite mark and Cas noticed a sadness indescribable to him, making his eyes water a bit “I’m sorry” he whined, pleading for forgiveness.

Dean shoved Cas back in one swift movement and entrapped the omega’s mouth with his, licking his way inside noting the sweetness of that hot mouth, like peaches and whipped cream.

“it’s okay, angel” Dean said with his lips pressed lightly at Cas’s lower ribs. The skin there was sticky with sweat as Dean’s own perspiration drooped from his forehead down his nose and finally dropped from the tip of his nose creating a puddle as it slid down Cas’s slender abdomen and gathered in his bellybutton. Dean kissed his way down pressing one hand at Castiel’s chest to keep him from moving, the other entrapped Castiel’s leaking cock giving it a slight tug. Dean could feel his own dick pulse at the sight before him with Castiel huffing out profanities, mouth agape and staring wide eyed. The omega tried to squirm but was trapped by Dean’s large hand on his chest.

“please” Cas whined once more.

“are you sure you want this?” Dean asked, afraid that the omega might fear the consequences of their actions.

“Yes! Yes I want this, please I want to be yours” Castiel pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be taken by this wonderful alpha that hovered over him. Dean smiled at him thanking god for the small amount of light that shined into the dark room from the bathroom’s slightly opened door. If it was up to Dean he would have the lights on, just to see every inch of Castiel’s slim body, but his embarrassing blush kept him at ease with the dim lights.

Dean licked his lips then took a finger into his mouth sucking on it with a hollow pop as he removed it from his mouth and brought it down to tease at Castiel’s leaking hole. Castiel reminded Dean of a restless kitten as he ran frustrated hands through his dark hair yanking at it lightly and bit his lip with anxiety. Cas widened his stance, parting his thighs further apart from each other and rocked his hips as Dean poked his finger in massaging at Cas’ slick walls. Castiel moaned reaching for his throbbing cock only to have it swatted away. Feeling a wave of heat wash over him making him more desperate for Dean’s knot. Cas strained, whimpering for the feeling to deepen and shake him while it bled into his bones. Castiel’s hands fell to his sides gripping tightly at the covers once again; he watched them crease under his grip to distract the overpowering feeling of desire.

Dean loved to see the mass hysteria he was provoking within Castiel’s entire soul, but his own member needed attention. Hs body cried for it, yelled for it, pleasure was what both his body and Cas’s screamed for, they needed release, they needed each other. Dean stretched Castiel’s hole, fingering him with deep thrusts of his hand while jerking the hard member with his other, spreading the pre-cum with his thumb all over Castiel’s shaft. The whimpering omega jerked his hips wanting more of the pleasing feeling he was getting those small shocks of pleasure spreading throughout his body shooting up through his spine as Dean pounded a second finger over his prostate. Loud gasps fell from those chapped lips filling Dean’s ears, stimulating his already rock hard cock.

“Dean… Dean, please” Castiel cried out.

“shhh…” Dean hushed, letting go of Castiel’s cock and leaning over him to entrap those chapped lips with his own “I want you to forget” Dean said with lust “I want you to forget every touch…” he said sucking a hard nipple into his mouth “…every Kiss…” dean removed his fingers from Castiel’s slick hole, causing a whimper to erupt from within the omega’s throat. Dean gave a quick squeeze to his hard member before lining himself up at Castiel’s entrance “tell me if you want me to stop”

“never” Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hands and brought him closer to his face “I don’t want to remember anyone but you, and I also want you to forget about all the others” Dean bowed his head kissing at Castiel’s Jaw moving down to his neck. Dean pushed in burying himself within Castiel’s tight, hot walls making Cas protest to the slight adjustment to Dean’s big cock that was not even half way in. Cas took a hold of Dean’s back, nails catching on tender skin as he prepared his body for the rest of his alpha intruding body part.

Castiel’s scent was exquisite to the alpha’s senses, his nostrils flared and breathed in the intoxication of such a scent, his mind registering the scent as his mate, his omega, _his_ _property_. Dean knew it was wrong to think of another being as property, but now at this very moment, this moment of pleasure, this moment of weakness, desire, of ritual, mating, of becoming one by a simple act of love; it was hard to think of _his_ Castiel as anything but.

Dean snaked a hand under Castiel’s pinned body to then bring it up to cup the back of his head, keeping the omega in place as Dean took a fistful of luscious black hair, and then moved one hand to grip Cas’s sharp, boney hips giving way for Cas’s legs to hook on to his hips pulling Dean deeper. Dean thrust his hips with slow, gentle movements at first trying to angle his hips to hit the right spot within his omega.

Castiel jumped in surprised and a small moan withdrew from his lips as pleasure exploded and ran up his spine branching out in small waves throughout his entire being. Dean hit that spot again and again feeling the same kind of pleasure rise up in his cock as he pushed and pulled in and out of that tight, hot spot that was Castiel’s channel. Castiel’s moans, the heat and sweat of his body it was all too much, Dean couldn’t believe it, he was becoming one with the one person he felt so strong about, in exception of his pup of course. Castiel had become more than just a pretty face with electric eyes that reminded him of a clear blue sky that mated with the sun on those freshly warm spring days that he longed for. The cold was becoming part of him, he could no longer see beyond those cold days and nights; those eyes and that person that Cas was made him remember that there was more to life than those horrid cold winters that took root in your bones and shriveled them up like the dead leaves that turned a dead brown once they took a whiff of the cold that was vast on approach.

Dean looked up into those eyes that he took for granted and he parted his lips “be mine” he said in a rough voice that tasted of honey to Castiel’s ears. Castile nodded his head, cheaply fast and pulled on Dean’s torso digging his nails deeper into the alpha’s back; pressing Dean against him to touch those plump lips to his parted ones.

“yes, I want you” he mouthed within Dean’s lips.

Dean thrust deeper, now feeling a warm pleasurable feeling pool within his groin, his knot was in way. Dean let go of Cas’s lips and nuzzled his way down Cas’s neck searching for that bite mark with the groove between his nose and lips; he opened his mouth wide scratching his teeth on the imperfect blemish to his eyes.

Castiel tensed up a bit in a small wave of pinned pain as he felt Dean’s knot catch and start to inflate; Dean tried thrusting as much he could once they were stuck together, huffing and moaning alongside Castiel as they got closer and closer to the edge, Cas juddered as little spasms of pleasure shot through his body as he came between their stomachs panting trying to catch his breath. The omega felt relaxed as Dean played with his still hard crotch trying to reach his own release.

The alpha growled as he released his load within the omega’s tight channel, his pearl white cum painting Castiel’s rosy walls. The fierceness of such a feeling shook him and he bit down retracing the almost-there bite mark with his own clamming bite. Blood was the first thing he could taste as Castiel leaned into the pleasurable pain that brought on another wave of cum to explode from his cock. After a while of trying to catch their breaths and Dean licking Cas’s wound til it healed, Cas blushed in embarrassment, they were stuck together face to face, He was going to be stuck with a freckled god face to face until said god’s knot went back to its originally big size.

“what’s wrong?” Dean said trailing kisses all over Cas’s neck and face with both hands cupping the omegas thin face, eyes darting everywhere except the deepness of those forest green eyes “you didn’t want the bite?” the alpha voice was distinctively sadistic and opaque as he brought his face further from Cas’s searching all over for an answer that would tell him otherwise.

Castiel’s eyes immediately bounced, meeting those green orbs. “of course I did, it’s just…”

“what is it?” his eyes filled with curiosity and if Dean were to have dog ears Cas could have sworn they were up and perky in waiting, tail still and up in the air ready to wag in embracing good news.

“I’ve never been stuck face to face” Castiel shied away from Dean’s growing smirk, upper white teeth slightly in sight. Dean rose from his squishing Cas position to sit on his behind rearranging Cas’s legs to not tug and cause pain for both of them “Dean, don’t!” Cas closed his legs hiding his groin and the sight of them being stuck together, he blushed a passionate red as Dean began to laugh slightly in a mocking manner trying but failing at pulling Cas’s legs apart.

“c’mon Cas, I won’t laugh” Dean said taking hold of one of Cas’s ankles and kissed the sole of his foot. Cas shook his head and pushed on his legs to try and strengthen the hold they had as they were pinned in place as to not move from the area he was trying to block.

“I’m not afraid of you laughing, I dirtied the entire bed”

“what are you talking about, the bed’s fine, you didn’t hurt it’s feelings I promise... it _just_ told me” Dean smiled wide only to let it vanished as realization hit “he would get mad wouldn’t he?”

“Dean” Cas pleaded to let it slide.

“trust me” Cas nodded and let Dean push his legs apart, Dean bent down as much he could bringing one of Cas’s thighs close to his mouth, Dean licked and sucked the cum- that had painted the omega’s thighs when he had pressed them against his stomach- swallowing it as it entered his mouth, once cleaned he moved to the other doing the same to then straighten his posture with a confused face.

“what?” Cas panted looking all hot and flustered.

“your heat..." Dean sniffed the air "I can’t smell it anymore, it’s gone”

Cas sat up in a hurry, face white as a mythical ghost’s cape.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally updated after like a billion years :


	13. Love Is Deep

 The room was dark but the mixed scent of their bodies brought calm to the omega and that was all he needed to be calm. Dean had fallen asleep with his knot buried within Castiel his arms wrapped around the omega who had started to cry with the news his body revealed. Castiel hadn’t said a word to Dean but he knew his body too well, in fact he had started to felt sick to his stomach as his body began to excrete any toxin that might hurt the now growing life within and that meant hurling out any medication.

The itchy discomfort and needle prickling sensation of a stomach ache made Castiel shot out of bed jumping over Dean, running into the bathroom to then throw out any content that had settled in his stomach. The clear fluid that was marked with a bit of characterless orangey colored ooze streaked out of him as all the force that sustained his body was sucked out of his muscles by the power he was using up on that one act, his limbs became noodle like and his stomach cramped as he bent over the toilet bowl. Castiel flushed the toilet once he was done and he just stood there spitting out any residue that had been left behind in his mouth, once he regained his strength he moved to the sink and wash both his hands and mouth. Castiel looked behind him to find a stirring Dean. Cas smiled to find that he hadn’t woken up the sleeping beauty and moved out of the bathroom slowly.

 Stepping out of the room Cas found the grocery bags that had been left behind at the foot of the front door, he smiled once again then began to cry with sentiment. Cas backed himself against the hallway wall and sank to the floor, he hugged his legs tight and buried his face in the gap between his chest and legs, he couldn’t stop shaking with fear of what could happen.

Castiel knew his body was too weak to sustain any amount of stress and if he didn’t calm down soon the life within him would suffer the consequences.

Castiel knew what a mystery his body could be and it had been hard to explain to Dean why his heat had suddenly vanished without much of a hint, and with only a day of progression. Castiel had somewhat lied saying that it was a normal thing for it to just vanish, he had explained how different his body was although he had left out the reason for his heat to have gone. It had happened before when he lived with Lucifer and Lucifer wanted to start a family, and because both Gabriel and Lucifer had no ability to conceive and inbreeding had not been a problem to them Castiel was brought in to the mix.

At first Gabriel had protested against bringing Castiel into their problems but Castiel had been Lucifer’s victim even before that. When Gabriel had found out about what Lucifer was up to he threatened to break their bond, but Lucifer was the alpha in charge and what Lucifer wants Lucifer gets; of course that’s when they had found out about Castiel’s high ability to conceive yet low ability to sustain a pregnancy. Lucifer was enraged after the first few loses and by the time Castiel had lost a fifth Lucifer was done with the whole being a parent thing, of course that didn’t mean he’d stop trying. Lucifer loved using his power over both the brothers and although Lucifer was harsher with Castiel, Gabriel would become jealous. Castiel had lost his pups and the more he tried the more he feared losing another, it became so bad that he began to take medication to stop his body from conceiving.

\----------------------

 Dean woke to find the bed empty yet Castiel’s scent had imprinted on the sheets, its depth was finesse and made his alpha purr at the beautiful smell of Castiel. He yawned very tiredly and relaxed on the bed for a while longer before getting up and out from under the warm sheets that smelled like home. Dean walked with a happy beat to his feet as he exited the room, he walked up the hall and found Castiel sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of warm milk cradled within his hands, his hunched over figure didn’t give much away he was giving his back to Dean, but once he sighed Dean knew something was wrong.

“hey, I thought you’d sleep in?” Dean asked as he entered the kitchen/ dining room, he rubbed his hand against the omega’s soft back and he bent down to leave a kiss on his shoulder. Castiel didn’t move and Dean continued his search for something to eat “you don’t like coffee?”

“I can’t drink coffee” Castiel said plainly making Dean question his actions.

“something wrong?”

“the groceries are in the cabinet” Castiel countered.

“hey? Were you crying?” Dean sat beside Castiel running his hands through the thick mess that was his hair and rested his forehead against Cas's.

Castiel shook his head “no, ‘m fine” he said before breaking down. He didn’t want to worry Dean about his problems, especially if this ended like all the other times he had gotten pregnant, but of course it was too early to tell, maybe his body was just making a joke out of him. He grabbed on to Dean and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders.

“I need you to tell me what’s wrong” Dean tried again, softly massaging the other man’s back on instinct. Castiel shook his head again and nuzzled his face under Dean’s jaw “Cas, c’mon man you have to tell me what’s bothering you, was I bad?”

“no, Dean, it’s not that-”

“so I was bad” Dean raised a brow trying to lighten the mood.

“Dean, I never told you-” at that moment Dean’s phone began to chime, Dean pressed his finger against Castiel’s lips.

“hold that thought, I’ll be right back” he ducked out of Castiel’s embrace and kissed the man’s forehead before heading to the room to retrieve his cell.

Cas sighed rethinking on whether he should tell Dean or not, about his little problem, about the cause for his heat’s disappearance. He drank his milk and headed to the room to find his clothes. Castiel walked in to find a half dressed Dean standing straight looking towards the opposite wall with one hand on his hips and his cell at his ear, the muscles in his back flexed as he made body expressions that went along with the harsh word he was speaking.

“look, Jessica, if I so find the smallest trace of you near my son, even the smallest hint of your scent I will murder you, do you understand?!” the room went quiet for a second, but it was clear that Dean didn’t want bullshit today. Castiel entered the rank room which strongly smelled of anger, sex, and sweat; he gathered his clothes and began to dress. Dean covered the voice transmitter on the cell and looked his way “you don’t want to shower? You have a weird scent on you” Dean came close and sniffed at his collar, he moved back with a questioned look on his face, he must have recognized the smell or maybe he just didn’t smell good at all.

“I’ll take a shower”

“no! _You_ don’t understand, Sam doesn’t want to see you… Jess I have full custody you have no right to him… no… look if Sam wants to go to you he’ll be there although I doubt it”

Castiel walked into the bathroom and closed the door turning on the faucet to find the water cold as ice, he tried waiting a bit as he kneeled next to the tub but the water maintained its icy characteristics

“Dean” he called for help.

Dean poked his head into the bathroom “water’s cold isn’t it?” Cas nodded “I’m heating water, so we can bathe together”

“Dean…”

“you look sad, is everything okay?” Dean kneeled next to Cas and brought the dark haired man into his arms, Dean sat back against the wall with Cas resting against his chest.

“I’m fine, I just feel a little sick” Cas explained and Dean ran his fingers against the soft skin of Cas’s arm and back, he then traced Cas’s cheek and lips. Dean kissed his forehead and held him there.

“it snowed”

“yeah, I saw it”

“do you want to go out later?”

“Dean, are you going to live with your father in the richer part of the pack?” Castiel lifted his face to see Dean in the eye when he answered.

“I have to lead the pack, that’s what my father thinks I should do”

“you don’t want it?” Castiel asked starting to feel nosey but it was something he needed to know.

“I would be lying if I said I did, I’ve always been kind of a free spirit and my father resents me for that but this is my pack and if I want to keep Sam I think it would be best to take charge, less chance Jess can take Sammy away”

“you really love him don’t you?”

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel on the forehead “yeah I do, but I love you too” Cas blushed at such words and he nuzzled in tight against Dean, scenting him and smiling at the feeling of happiness that pooled at his chest “that’s also why I needed to ask if it was okay…” Dean traced his bite with his fingers, lightly touching the new scar that had penetrated on top of the previous one “do you want to come with me? To live with me as my equal” Cas grew silent and his eyes became glossy with moisture, he nodded then and hugged Dean tightly.

“yes, I want to be with you, but what about Lucifer?” Cas asked a bit scared.

“don’t worry about him, you are mine now” Dean stood bringing Cas up with him, he then scooped Castiel into his arms and placed him on the bed “I’ll be back, I’m going to check on the water”  
Castiel nodded as he lay there trying to wrap himself in the sheets.

\-----------------------

Dean walked into the kitchen to check on the huge pot of water he had left on the stove, the water bubbled and spat, hissing its disapproval as it steamed into the air. He turned the stove off and prepared himself for the weight he was about to take into his hands, he picked up a cloth to protect his hands from the heated metal. Dean picked up the pot and very carefully waddled all the way to the room, Castiel glanced up to see Dean entering the room.

“do you need help?” he asked a little worried when he saw the bubbling water that Dean held, Dean who was concentrating on balancing the weight and couldn’t bring the pot over his midsection, shook his head and smiled.

“no I got it” he wobbled into the bathroom and dumped half the pot into the empty tub, he placed the cloth onto the toilet lid and placed the pot on top. Dean opened the faucet of cold water and filled it until the water was mildly warm “the bath is ready” he announced.  
Cas walked in with a warm smile on his face, he wondered if telling Dean would be a good idea now that the man was calm.

Dean unclothed and stepped into the tub he took Cas’s hand and lead him in, both sat on the warm floor of the tub and Dean brought the pot to the side of the tub.

“I’ve never done this before” Castiel said as Dean grabbed the cloth and placed it behind him so he could lie back against the hot serface.

“you’ve never bathed with someone?” he smiled, bringing Castiel against his chest. The man laughed when Dean began to dig his fingers playfully into his sides.

“no, I’ve never heated my own bath water” Castiel smiled looking up at Dean whose smiled had disappeared.

“I’m sorry” Dean began to feel self-conscious about how he had lived with Sammy in that broken little shack they had called home. Castiel might have lived on the poor side of town but he wasn’t poor, at least his family had money and a business, however small it was still a business and all Dean had was small gigs and a mechanics job by the end of his time living on the deprived side of the pack.

“no, I like it, it’s different and much more of a bonding experience”  
“it’s labored”

“life is labored, Dean, and that’s what makes everything worth something”

Dean smiled and entrapped the smaller man’s face in his hands, kissing him passionately, tasting every cell in the dark haired man’s mouth with his tongue and savoring the unique flavor that lay on his flesh. He licked those sugar sweet teeth and dug his tongue into the wet cave that was Castiel’s mouth, his hands traveled down the smooth body of his omega and gripped tight on his hips bringing him up to straddle Dean’s thighs.

“you are beautiful” Dean complimented as he pressed their bodies together, he cupped water into his hand and poured it onto Castiel’s back.

Castiel huffed a labored breath and laughed lightly, he snaked his hand in between their bodies to take hold of their cocks pressing them together and rubbing them against each other, Dean moaned at the sensation that spiraled into his nerves, his cock began to pulse and swell as blood pulsed downward into his groin. Dean had Castiel’s head in his hands, their teeth clasped as they kissed with a fevered hunger for each other, he ran his fingers through Cas’s dark hair and sucked on the side of his mouth while licking underneath. Castiel moaned silently, breathing out small mews of ecstasy, he continued his vigorous treatments to their swollen and stiff members; Cas flicked his wrist as he moved his hand up and down both their lengths.

Cas whimpered in desperation, feeling the itch for Dean to be inside him. Dean as a response slid his hand to Cas’s chest to tweak his hardened nipples, playing them for a while. Castiel thrust forward making the water splash beneath them, his mouth open and his breathing shallowed. Dean slid his hand south then back feeling the curve of Castiel’s back, the soft skin underneath the pad of his fingers made him want to indulge in such a paradise that was Castiel’s body, he slid his hand under Castiel searching for that perky little hole in between his cheeks, Castiel jumped when Dean found that sensitive part and rubbed and massaged at it, teasing the overexcited omega who had become tense at the ministrations.

Dean found the area to be soaked in Cas’s natural fluids as he slid his fingers inside, probing in search for his omega’s heaven. Castiel bucked his hips ferociously wanting more of the manhandling his alpha was providing.

“De-ean” Cas huffed wanting Dean to proceed with a bit more speed. Dean kissed him to silence the man’s request, he wanted a bit more time to play with his body and to see the way it worked, the way it reacted.

Dean let go of Castiel’s face and slid his hand to Cas’s Cock, he rubbed the hardened member and cupped his balls loving the soft feel of them in his hand, he moved his mouth down Cas’s Jaw licking and sucking at the skin, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit lightly to tease the pink nub. He was loving the noises Cas produced, and the way his body began to react and move involuntarily. Castiel let go of Dean’s dick to grab on to his dark blond hair, Cas kissed his head and slid his hand to Dean’s freckled shoulders trying to get a hold of the ecstatic feeling that made him want to blow up, his body felt good at every angle and he couldn’t stop his body from acting out and leaning into the pleasure like a well behaved bitch.

“Dean, please” he whined.

  
“tell me what you want, Cas” the alpha inside of him challenged, wanting more than anything to bury himself in that tight abyss of pleasure.

“I want you to fuck me and fill me up with your cum” Cas said through gritted teeth as a wave of pleasure made him twitch “fuck”

Dean smiled with a devilish hint hiding in his eyes, he pulled Cas up and aligned his cock. Castiel was being guided by Dean’s strong arms around his waist, he sank down onto the huge cock, the feeling making his toes curl and a moan escape his lips. Dean thrust into Castiel feeling beads of sweat slide down his forehead, jaw, back, arms, and within his hair as they ran across his scalp.

The water had cooled but their heated bodies kept them from shivering, the water splashed and moved in waves as their thrusting bodies moved with sensual force. Their pours exhaled ecstasy, and pleasure danced on their sensitive bodies. Dean grunted as he pounded into Castiel’s tight hole, and Cas moaned and cried out profanities.

“fuck! Fuck, oh god” Castiel tightened his hold on Dean’s hips and around his shoulders.

Dean pushed against Castiel’s non existing weight and pinned him to the tub’s floor. Castiel’s body lay surrounded by water that outlined higher parts of his body, the water barely made it beyond the back of his ears and Dean found it sexy how the water danced and glided over lower parts of Castiel. Dean brought Castiel’s hips closer realigning their position, he started to thrust faster and deeper into his omega. Dean could feel the edge, the end of the line, his climax was approaching and Castiel wasn’t far behind. Dean’s thrusts became erratic as he tried for his target, bucking into Castiel hitting the bundle of nerves within his body every time. Castiel came with a shout and Dean followed suit burying himself within his omega as his knot inflated and kept them locked.

Dean collapsed on Castiel, their breathing trying to regulate as they found a place to relax. The water now carried Castiel’s semen and Cas blushed feeling uncomfortable as Dean painted a word on his chest with it MINE it read in capital letters on Castiel’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> comment ask questions i'll answer  
> have a great day/night


	14. Rayando El Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take charge of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been soooo long since i updated this but i just want you guys to know that i do plan on finishing this story no matter what so thank you all who support this story i really am grateful XD

   The snow fell slowly outside, there was no breeze but the atmosphere still clouded in cold. Castiel wore a grey hoodie and dark blue sweats that Dean had bought and had kept in the trunk of the snow covered Impala. The omega sat on the top step of the porch, elbow resting on his knee while his hand played with the hairs at the back of his neck, he dug one of his snow boots into the snow kicking it about and playing with the mush he created. Castiel had refused a scarf but his dark head was covered with a yellow beanie. Castiel thought it cute how the beanie has sowed in ears and button eyes with tiny black whiskers and a cute tongue that flashed a Starburst pink.

Dean had a cigar at his lips and a six pack of Corona dumped into a red worn cooler that was flipped open and filled with snow. Castiel had laughed at that, you could give this simple man a ton of money but he still managed to be as simple and money saving as always.

“Do you want?” Dean asked directing the cigar at Castiel while coming to sit by him.

Castiel tensed “no I’m good” he smiled bringing both hands before him and stared at his bitten nails, then he looked at Dean’s which were now chipped once again with that same black nail polish he always wore “I should paint my nails” he said.

“I have nail paint inside” Dean said answering so calm and neutral that Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s nail polish, not paint” he corrected loving the way Dean had called it.

“Go ahead and laugh but Sammy never complained” he remarked with a finger.

Castiel’s face went serious and Dean frowned “Dean, what do you think of babies?” Castiel asked before Dean could ask anything about the change in his behavior.

Dean fixed his leather jacket, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the question “well… you know, they’re babies… and they’re fucking cute, you know when Sammy was a baby he would make these really cute noises and… this might sound a bit psychotic but I loved to hear him cry” Castiel gave him a puzzled look “don’t look at me like that, I didn’t like making him cry, it was just the pitch of his cry it was beautiful and other babies they would cry and all I could think was ‘why don’t they shut that thing up!’ but with Sam… I just loved everything about him, he was my child and I loved him, I _love_ everything about him. The way he cried, the way he would fuss, the way he slept, the way he ate dirt… the way he smiled”

Castiel smiled “what if I told you I was pregnant?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Dean joked but when Castiel’s face kept serious he rethought against it “well… I don’t really know, I’d be happy of course, ecstatic even…”

“But?”

“There is no but… it’d give me another reason to fight against all odds”

“Dean, if Lucifer-”

“Lucifer isn’t getting anywhere near you, okay? So drop it…” Dean threw the cigar at the snow then directed his gaze back at Cas “so are you pregnant? I mean it’s too early to tell right?”

Castiel shook his head, he wasn’t sure and although his body had reacted the same as when he had conceived for Lucifer he didn’t want to get his hopes up “I don’t think so”

“We could try again” Dean encouraged with a cocky smile.

“Dean” Castiel said all bashful and shaking his head.

“I’m just saying, I’d love to have another pup”

Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and looped an arm around Dean’s “Have you decided?” Castiel fidgeted with the threads of Dean’s torn jeans as he tried not look at those pure emeralds of Dean’s eyes.

Dean exhaled “Yeah, I think it’s time. If I want to protect my Sammy from returning to the woman who birthed him and keep you from your brother I will need all the power I can get, and if becoming pack leader is what it will take, then damn, who am I to go against it?”

Castiel smiled and looked deep into Dean’s eyes “so you forgave me?”

“You didn’t have to lie to me”

“But I wasn’t a whore-”

“Yeah and I apologize for giving you my back… so I forgive you if you forgive me” Castiel smiled and nodded his head “so?... would you perhaps consider living with me and becoming my pup’s mother figure?”

“I want to be with you Dean, I want to be able to eat tacos and watch TV channels I don’t quite understand but Sam loves the heck out of, and I want to be able to walk with you into church and listen to the gospel or just fuss about how I hate being in there” Castiel said “and I also want to wake up to you each morning without the fear of being used or abused for your personal gain”

“Good cus I like watching those Telenovelas” both men laughed.

Both sat outside watching the snow cease from falling and just enjoyed each other’s company in the cold, but as soon as Dean noticed Cas start to shiver he threw his head towards the direction of the door and lead the omega inside of the warmish cabin. The men packed their bags and threw anything extra into huge black plastic bags and stashed them in the trunk, the bags were thrown in the backseat and all the food was placed at the foot of the passenger seat; there wasn’t much so it didn’t take up much space. Castiel sliped into the passenger seat and Dean locked the door before heading to the car.

“I guess my father’ll love to hear this”

“I’m just happy I get to be with you” Castiel smiled giving a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

\-----------------------------

   Sam sat on Adam’s bed pretending to read a magazine that held a whole bunch of nude alpha photos. Sam gaged “how can anybody like this?”

“What the hell are you doing with that Sam?!” Adam stormed out of his closet and snatched the porn magazine out of the young pup “were did you even get this?”

“It was on your bed” Sam retorted, with a raised brow and a teenage shake of the head.

Adam’s shoulder’s sagged “well… don’t, you know… touch my stuff”

“Uncle Adam, not trying to pry but I thought you had a thing for Crowley”

“Ssssshhhh” he pressed a finger to his lips “if your grandpa John hears he’ll fucking kill me”

“He doesn’t like Crowley?” Sam didn’t understand Crowley was awesome he and Benny were his dad’s best friends, they knew each other since youth.

“He likes him fine, he just doesn’t like him with me” Adam crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Sooo? Why do you have naked pictures of alphas?”

“I’m in heat Sam, and it’s none of your business”

“I thought heats were horrible to the point that you can’t even think straight”

“Yeah, it sucks, but we have money Sam. We are able to buy the necessary medication to prevent that sort of breakout, we have a reputation to maintain so we can’t look weak”

“But do you still feel the need? To mate?”

“I mean the craving is there, but it’s bearable” Adam sat beside the young boy “you know what I really crave”

“What?”

“The gig, I really miss standing on stage, guitar in hand, hitting each note…” Adam smile “and your Dad, I mean the way he sings, he has talent. My big brother has talent”

Sam smiled but stayed quiet for a while, thinking of the life he had been living with his father for the past few years “I miss it too, it was rough on dad but it made him happy”

“Has he said anything about bringing Demon's Snare back?”

Sam shook his head “no, especially if he takes over the pack”

“He’s going to do it isn’t he?”

“If it means mom doesn’t get me back, yes” both boys sighed “uncle Adam, do you know what time it is?”

“Why?”

“My girlfriend’s on T.V at seven so I can’t miss my Novela” he said all cocky like.

“Look at you, you little heart breaker” he bumped the young boy’s shoulder playfully “I’ll set a reminder on my phone so we don’t miss her” both boys smiled at the sense of happiness they felt to be hanging out, something that hadn’t been done in a while, sure Adam would go visit them and the day before Adam had slept over but they hadn’t just _hung out_ in a while.

\----------------------------

   Dean slammed the door shut behind Cas, he gave him a warm smile before walking around the front of the impala and dove right into his seat, slamming the door behind himself.

“Seatbelt” Dean reminded, giving Cas a once over before he turned the key and the impala roared to life.

“Seatbelt, check” Cas smiled.

“Now we’re good to go” Dean winked and stepped on the break to place the car on reverse. Dean stepped on the gas, one hand on the wheel the other was resting on the door were the cold air blew in through. Dean backed the car out of the driveway and onto the street to then shift the gear on drive. Cas turned on the radio as the Impala drove away from cabin they had been romancing in.

“You like Maná?” the omega asked while turning up the volume to the radio as it played _Rayando el Sol_ (Marking the Sun).

“You _know_ Maná?” Dean asked surprised.

Cas raised a brow as he patted his hands over his legs following the beat to the song “now that’s offensive”

Dean smiled and turned up the volume even more to sing along.


	15. The Call

“Get off your lazy butt and help me” Cas swatted Dean’s ass to try and pry his attention from the T.V. monitor as it played Sam’s Telenovela and a very sorrowful scene played out.

“But it’s getting very interesting” Dean stood although his attention was fully on the monitor.

“Do you think they’ll end up together?” Sam asked as he was splayed belly down on the floor, his face in his hands.

“Sam, I’m sure they’ll make up after this”

“But it’s a huge reveal! All this time she thought he was someone completely different from her childhood sweetheart and now that she knows he is _Eduardo_ and he has been lying to her this whole time, I don’t know Dad I think they won’t make up”

“Dean” Cas persisted.

The alpha whined, turning around with a pout on his face.

“It’s heavy” Cas pushed the laundry basket into the alpha’s hands. The alpha had to try and readjust the basket as he hadn’t measure the weight of it and by far it was heavy “now go wash it I’m gonna go wash the dishes”

“That’s my job” Sam intersected, trying to stand. By the time Sam was on his feet the doorbell rang, Sam turned to head towards the apartment door “I’ll get it” he called out.

Dean nodded walking to the laundry room and Castiel walked after Sam. Sam opened the door to find Adam standing there with an envelope in hand.

“You guys are screwed” he informed, eyes wide with concern as he stepped passed Sam and Castiel.

   Adam tried calming down, he tried but he couldn’t make up the words to try and explain to his brother what the hell was going on. He was to anxious and shaky to make words and in the end Dean had to take him outside and light him a smoke to calm his nerves and finally get the soup out of him.

“It’s all in the letter; she is trying again to take Sam away. You think they’ll let her?” Adam asked as he puffed out the smoke from his cigarette.

He and Dean where leaning over the railing of the balcony. Talking in hushed tones to keep as much as they could in secret from both Sam and Cas.

“No, of course not especially with the way she’s been acting. She’s still crazy, she tried going after Sam a while back don’t you remember?”

“I do and everyone at the Shriveled Bones is sure to remember her little scene but, Dean, everyone in her circle doesn’t know how off she is” Adam explained.

“So when’s the call?” Dean asked frustrated.

“In a week’s time” he told Dean watching as the alpha let his weight fall on his forearms. His hand restlessly scratching at his scalp.

\--

“Did you or did you not see over the development of your child, aiding him on his school work those first few months you abandoned leadership of this pack?” a busty red headed alpha asked, her voice high with venom as she glared over at Dean.

The blond alpha sat there on the questioning bench a few steps below the judge, the leader, the grand judge of the law. Yeah-p this was going to go smoothly; he breathed in sharply as he tried to find words to explain that Sam hadn’t been attending school and lying wasn’t going to help his cause, they would ask for tuition recites and he had none “I was a rouge alpha, running from leadership, my father disowned me and support wasn’t something a proud alpha was going to ask for so I was on the streets. I had just won custody of my pup and I was out on the streets, believing I was doing right by him-”

“That’s not what I asked” the lawyer gave him a smug smile as she stared him down.

“Sam wasn’t going to school for the first few months, I had no money to pay his tuition, I had no job-” he tried to explain.

“So you were living on the streets?” she interrupted.

“Yes I just said that but I-”

“That is all I need, I need no more of your explanations” she turned away from him and faced the jury in a very theatrical way “what kind of a father makes his child live an inferno in Texas heat out on the streets, without an education to be surrounded by those Latino good for nothings, I mean you try to walk by those people on the streets and they just-”

“I object your honor!” Dean’s lawyer stood rapidly from his seat, glaring at the redheaded woman who was offending both his race and distorting the reality of the lower class colony. She knew the lower class was made up of different ethnicities as was the middle class and the upper class but she decided to pin Carlos’ race because she knew where to hit him.

“Objection granted, we are here to discuss Samuel Winchester. Another racist comment from you Mrs. Hills and you are out, do you understand?”

The woman nodded and continued her charade “like I was saying, conditions in the lower class colony of the pack are not the most… breathable, and to take a well-educated boy and drag him around on the streets of such a colony-” the judge cleared his throat to warn her once more, she cooled her aim on the lower class and she shook her head lightly “all I am saying is, would you? People of our high community, would you sustain a normal living when everything that has been showed to you has no more value, their culture is different, their food is different. I don’t know but personally I would much rather die-”

“Objection, your honor!” the redheaded lawyer moved to her seat sitting cross-legged and a smile plastered to her face as Carlos – Dean’s lawyer- began to protest. The whole court fell in uproar and the judge began to bang the gavel against the wooden block.

“Order!” the judge pressed, slamming the gavel harshly to try and pry everyone’s attention to the case in hand “order in the court!” the uproar fell silent after a few more loud bangs of the gavel “you were warned Mrs. Hills”

“I have nothing to say” she leaned back on her seat and smiled at Jess who was glaring up at Dean with anger in her eyes.

“Let’s take a break ladies and gentlemen, be back in thirty” the judge shook his head at Mrs. Hills and let the jury walk out.

\--

“What the hell was that, Dahlia?” Carlos intersected, clasping on to Mrs. Hills’ arm “do you really think of my people that way? Of me?”

“This is not about you honey, I’m just doing my job” she said with pouty eyes.

“Dahlia! You can’t be that heartless!”

“We can’t be speaking to each other so cool it and talk to your client, and stop manhandling me!” she shrugged Carlos off and went on her marry way to speak to Jessica.

“What happened?” Dean asked once he had caught up with Carlos. He had seen the exchange of words and he thought it too familiar to just be normal coworker confrontation.

“She- nothing, I was just a little taken aback by what she was saying in there… I grew up in the lower colony, I grew up on that side and the way she was trash talking it just infuriated me”

“I understand, I lived there remember. I know what it’s like to party with Hispanics”

Carlos laughed, but it was clear to Dean that it still stung. The way Mrs. Hills had completely massacred the living style of the lower colony.

\--

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed as he met up with the omega, hugging him tight avoiding any other caresses of his part to not draw attention to them. Dean pulled away looking around for his son “where is Sam?” he asked when the young boy was nowhere in sight.

“The judge took him aside to ask individual questions” Castiel explained.

“Can he do that?”

“Carlos was brought in, Sam is underage and he needs someone to be by his side” Castiel hesitated at the sight of Dean’s agitation “what’s wrong?”

“The trial, how do you think it’s going? It doesn’t seem to be going fine” Dean shook his face as he stared down at his feet so that anyone around wouldn’t be able to read his lips.

“I think there’s a lot of tension between both parties” Cas accepted.

“What do you mean?” the alpha looked up immediately at the attention jerking sentence Castiel had managed to admit.

“It seems to me that they keep bringing up the lower class as a viable point to take Sam away from you. They don’t like the lower class? What’s so wrong with us?”

“It’s not about good or bad, it’s just… different from what people here are used to. The people who live in the upper class are mostly all rich snobs who see everyone beneath them as trash. That’s why I took Sam away from all of this, I didn’t manage much but at least now he knows that no matter what he becomes he is important to the community whether he is an Alpha or not”

“It seems to me that they don’t understand your logic, Dean. You should explain why you did what you did and maybe then some people on the jury will side with you, but you have to explain everything no matter who becomes shamed at the end”

Dean sighed at his own inability to continue, he had gone through this once when it was just him and Jess. Sam was small then and Dean didn’t want to have to revisit the reason Sam was taken away from Jess, before it didn’t matter Sam was so young he couldn’t have known the real reason, he could barely comprehend the few word Dean spoke to him but Sam wasn’t stupid either. As he had grown he himself had found the reasons on pure speculation but to actually admit to the judge of Jess’s mistreatment toward Sammy while he was standing there, able to comprehend every word that came out of his mouth that would be terrifying to a child. What was scarier was the thought of Jess with Sam under her full custody and have his boy live through her abuse, he would have no fighting chance then; to better himself, to grow and that’s why Dean needed to make a decision even if it would hurt Sam emotionally in the long run.

Castiel leans in to try and comfort his alpha after noting his distress in the atmosphere around them but Dean takes a step back almost pushing against the embrace to come “don’t, not here. If people know I am seeing someone outside their knowledge… they will pull you up for questioning and I don’t need people speculating about your past when they have no idea how twisted-”

“So you’re saying to pretend we’re just friends”

“For right now, yes”

“My past shames you, Dean?”

Dean looks up at his new mate’s broken expression “Cas, no I just…” he stares at his mate shocked, not knowing what to say “Cas your brother did horrible things-”

“I understand! You don’t want people knowing I was a sexual object to my older brother. That I practically lived in a whore house”

“Cas-”

“I was abused, Dean, you’re allowed to say it without remorse because it’s what happened. I was abused and I lived in the poor side of the pack. We are labeled here and my label would be a poor incestuous bitch who couldn’t protect himself from his own family, because my family was too blind or too proud to acknowledge that something so horrible was going on under their roof and till this day my family ignores that it’s still happening between Lucifer and Gabriel!”

Dean didn’t know what to say and he felt horrible for having unintentionally brought this conversation into this public atmosphere. This topic/ issue was better meant to be spoken out in a more private setting for Castiel’s sake, for his comfort. His mate had been too badly beaten up in the course of his life and he needed to vent out his frustration, he had the right to but this wasn’t about them Castiel had to realize that none of what happened in the past clouded the way Dean saw him. He had to know that Dean would protect him and he had to understand that if he didn’t wrap him in his arms right now was not because he was ashamed of Castiel or because he didn’t want to but because he did not want obscured speculation on the reason he had left his title aside to keep Sam safe and away from any danger.

“Cas, I’m sorry but we can’t talk about this here, we can’t be seen as a couple for Sam’s sake”

Castiel broken expression left the alpha’s face, he shook his head in irritation “I’ll wait for you at _your_ house” he spat out before leaving Dean’s side.

Dean called out after him to try and stop him from leaving but he held his ground. Letting himself fall into one of the benches to wait for his son and for Carlos to immerge from the judge’s office.

\--

   Dean held in his hand a Styrofoam cup partly empty and the dark liquid had gone cold from the long wait. He was half falling asleep as the black suited workers began to push everyone back into court. Dean stood, throwing away the cup he had held for about thirty minutes into the bin beside the bench and entered as everyone else did.  
Sam was sitting beside Carlos and Jess had proudly taken her seat beside her attorney. It was odd how riled up Carlos looked and if Dean was reading anything right something was wrong on their side.  
Dean walked up to where Carlos and his son sat, nudging Carlos to look him in the eye “What’s wrong?”

“They know about Castiel, I tried clearing out this whole mess, tried explaining you had met him after the move… you have to tell them the reason you had Sam’s full custody the first time, you have to prove to them Jessica is not right in the head because they have proof that she has fully recovered”

“ _Proof?_  What do you mean proof?”

“Look I have persuaded the judge to test the documents for legitimacy, but if they are legitimate that means they have someone powerful on their side”

“Yeah of course they do, money! They have money. Jess isn’t a poor fool, she remarried a powerful man that inherited her all his goods when he passed, she could have easily paid off some doctor to falsify those documents”

“Then we’ll need proof that they’re false”

Dean huffed out in frustration, he needed witnesses that Jess was totally nuts, which couldn’t be hard but that meant he needed Gabriel on his side. Gabriel had the power and ability to get all the proof he needed without getting Carlos’s hands dirty and if Dean was to win Gabriel over he needed to win Lucifer over and that could be dangerous if Lucifer was still set on having Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy XD don't forget to comment if you'd like or ask any question.  
> And have a great day/night.


	16. We Are A Family

   After the court’s dismissal, Dean was allowed to take Sam home with him. After all he had full custody prior to this sour play of events. The alpha had many things to think about, one in particular was his fight with his omega. That fight was eating him up inside and he couldn’t help want to punch himself in the face, but for whatever reason this fight had started- which was probably his fault- he hoped Cas understood the reasons why he didn’t follow behind. Right now Sam was his priority and if he hadn’t made that clear before then he sure hoped his explanations would put that through visible light.

………..

   Dean stood outside his fancy ass apartment; he stood there contemplating whether to knock or not with a bouquet of red roses grasped tight, and a questioning look on Sam’s face; wondering if his father would knock or not. Sam was hopeful that his father’s stupid actions wouldn’t cause Cas to leave. After all Cas had become his mother in a way, he was always there when Sam was sick or he needed a hug and his Dad was out working with _his_ dad. Grampa John always needed his father for approbation on newly polished laws that fought against any discrimination towards the lower and middle class citizens in their pack, which made Sam happy but also Sad because his father was spending less time around the house.

“Are you going to knock?” Sam asked, with a slight raise of his brow. He was starting to become irritated with this situation. “I still think you should have gotten the pink ones.”

“Thanks, Sam. You always make me feel better” Dean joked.

“I’m pretty sure he knows we’re out here” the young boy looked his father in the eyes, then back towards the door.

“Yes. Thank you, Sam, I think I got the picture”

“What did you say again?” he asked, pretending inability to recall the reason for this very unwanted fight.

Dean began to feel irritated with his son, as he poked his head in older people’s business. “ _Sam_.”

“Just knock” Sam suggested. His eyes sparkling with an innocence so devilish that provoked the alpha’s irritation further.

The alpha huffed in frustration, “Sammy, please”

The boy rolled his eyes. Fed up with this situation, plus he was freezing his butt off as the cold wind pushed at their frame harshly. “Okay I’ll do it” he pushed himself forward but before his knuckles could make contact with the frozen door Dean had already knocked twice, “see, nothing to be afraid of”

The alpha rolled his eyes before the sound of the door opening made him turn to face a very teary eyed omega. “I’m sorry, Cas” Dean smiled small, pushing the bouquet of roses towards the omega, “will you forgive me?”

“Dean, I’m pregnant” the omega pulled out the little pregnancy test stick; one of those cheap ones that instead of saying pregnant or not pregnant held two lines for pregnant and one for not. The test held two pink dashes running vertical as oppose to the horizontally positioned stick. Dean wanted to faint, and Sam jumped up as a lout shriek escaped his lips.

“Yes!” he leaped of excitement.

Dean had to stable himself or he’d fall back with the power of the wind blowing against him. He shook his head and smiled at the omega to then step towards him and wrap him in his arms, “that’s amazing, let me see” he asked for the test, he could only stare at it in awe as those two bright pink lines gave him hope. Kisses where given to those teary blue eyes and Sam pushed himself into the group hug.

“I am so sorry, Cas. For what I said” Dean apologized as he held both his favorite people in his arms.

“No, I just overreacted. I knew what you were trying to say, I was just…”

“Pregnant” the alpha smiled big as he pushed his family inside, into the warmth of their home. He closed the door behind them and relaxed, “but don’t cry. Everything will be alright” he wiped away tears that had started forming at the edges of those warm blue eyes that for some reason kept shying away from him.

“Dean we need to talk” Castiel said through soft cries.

“Yeah okay, we can talk. Do you want to go to the room?” The omega nodded in approval and smiled sadly at Sam, which got him all worried. “Sam, just wait here. We’ll discuss it with you when things get calmer.” The boy nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make hot chocolate to get warm” Sam began towards the kitchen.

“Yeah okay, buddy, just be careful” Dean called after him to which Sam agreed to be as careful as he could.

In the room Castiel poured everything that had happened to him when he lived with Lucifer and Gabriel. He explained to Dean about his miscarriages and how he was scared shitless to lose this baby. It was all too much for the omega to take; the topic itself was like taboo for omegas- to talk about the life they’ve lost was like conforming their inadequacy- so having to come out with this to an alpha, and not just any alpha, but _his_ alpha was both humiliating and nerve wrecking. Castiel didn’t want Dean to leave him because of this although he knew deep down that he would never leave him and especially not for something like this. It wasn’t Cas’s fault it was in his biology but Dean saw a flaw to all of this.

“But you said Lucifer is your brother”

Castiel sat there on the foot of the bed, face moist of all the crying he was doing and nodded “well, yeah he is my brother. What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s in the blood, Cas” Dean explained “most inbreeding doesn’t take, the related blood becomes a poison and can’t sustain the organism. I’m not saying it’s not dangerous, because your womb has become weak from all the un-sustained pregnancies” Dean sat beside his omega. He wasn’t mad but he was irritated. Of course he knew Lucifer had touched Castiel in a less than brotherly manner and he had also guessed that they had tried for kids. He just never really put much thought to it, he had never asked himself how, and in all truth he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know about how many miscarriages, he didn’t want to know when Cas had started the birth control, he didn’t want to know when this fucked up situation had started but he was scared not to know. The alpha looked over at the melancholic blues in the boy’s deep blue eyes and saw the little flame of hope that Dean would tell him it would all be okay, “it’s going to be fine” it wasn’t much a lie, but it was far from the truth because Dean didn’t know if Castiel’s body was strong enough to sustain the -nth number pregnancy. But he relaxed and let his heated alpha cool off/vent, he didn’t want Cas worrying so he just wrapped the smaller man in his arms and hoped for the best.

…......

   He had to explain to Sam certain things without giving too much to the kid, because he was a _kid_ after all and although he was smarter than the average person and could obviously figure shit out. Dean couldn’t make himself spit out every last word Cas had used to explain things to him, therefore he skipped a few details.

And now the three of them were silent, staring at the ceiling, lying on the bed Dean and Cas shared.

“Uncle Adam asked if Demon’s Snare was coming back anytime soon. I said no of course, right Dad?” the young boy looked sideways toward his father whose face had become all scrunched up.

“I think so, squirt”

Sam cursed under his breath, lips pursed and eyebrows knitted together “Dang it”

The alpha laughed and brought an arm around his boy who lay in between Castiel and him. “you want to go back to hiding?”

“I do, but I know it’s wrong. We are no cowards and that’s what your showing mom, right? That we are not scared of her”

“I think it goas deeper than that” Dean said, kissing his boy’s forehead. His other hand finding the warmth of his mate’s own hand as their fingers intertwined. Castiel leaned in closer behind Sam to hug the boy and Sam smiled, loving how safe he felt. The stability, the balance it all felt right between his Dad and Castiel.

“Yeah you are right, we are here to bring balance to the pack” Sam whispered as he doze off with both parents following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! if you do please comment :) and if you have any questions you'd like to ask don't be afraid to ask.   
> Have an amazing day/night


	17. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes looking for Gabriel but ends up trapped by Lucifer XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to get intense XD!! Okay I did post really late and I'm sorry, but it's here XD

   Sam woke up an hour before school started, he had wanted to go back to sleep between both his parent’s warmth but decided against it. He was twelve, he shouldn’t be sleeping in his parent’s room anymore. He was too old for that, but something inside him dreaded growing up. He didn’t want to be closer to having full-on responsibility. He wanted to stay young, stay wholesome in his father’s eyes. The boy got up and climbed over his father’s body to escape his entrapment. His father looked so peaceful when he slept; every expression line that had been dug into his face was smoothed out and he looked twelve years younger. He and his mother had been very young when they had conceived him- his father had been seventeen and his mother fifteen- they had started going out, learning about each other like every young couple does. When Jessica had become pregnant with Sam she had kept that secret hidden for as long as she could; her decision had been made and she was to get rid of him, she was too young to have a baby- she was too young to engage in sexual activity- but no one ever said anything as to seem respectful. When Dean had found out Jess was pregnant with his child, he had been over the moon happy, worried, but happy. He had asked Jessica Moore to be his wife, and as she had been too afraid of his rejection and in fear of his denial in acceptance towards the baby she had chewed over the decision to get rid of who was to be Sam; now with this turn of events Jessica decided best to accept Dean Winchester’s proposal- who wouldn’t have- he was rich and the alpha to be. They got married, had Sam and lived happily ever after until an old friend of Jessica had come over to visit. Dean hadn’t known of this one friend, it also seemed impossible for Jess to have such a _different_ type of friend. Sam didn’t know details but he had heard people talk about an accident that had occurred, and after that Jessica Moore had never been the same.

Sam prepared for school, made breakfast and woke Dean and Cas so they could join him at the dining room table. He fitted every book he’d need for the day into his very old backpack that had one day been orange and now was brown and ripped- Dean had helped him patch the thing up because all his pencils had started to slip through the holes at the bottom- he threw the worn thing on and ran for the limo his grandfather John had arranged to picked him up every morning to take him to school. Sam would have rather taken the bus to his new school but after a chat with Dean explaining to him why that wasn’t safe anymore he decided to just go with it, and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy it, because he did, it was just that he wasn’t used to flashy and he hoped he never would. 

Dean waved the boy off, seeing to his boy’s safety as he walked the way to his ride to school and made sure nothing happened after the limo took off. After he was content with everything seeming okay after the limo disappeared at its right turn, Dean went back inside. He had to make a few calls before ten to excuse himself from any work his father had planned for him so he could accompany Cas to a doctor’s appointment he had arranged while they were all having breakfast. Dean flipped his phone open and dialed up his father’s number, after about the third time he called, John answered. He seemed a bit shaken, worried even.

“Dean, you have to get here now!” his father’s voice held urgency as he pressed him to be there, where Dean should have been but the alpha was finding it hard to just abandon his mate.

“John, I won’t be able to make it today. Something important came up and I have to-”

Dean was cut off midsentence by his father’s thunderous voice, “look, Dean, this isn’t about some dinner you have to attend to, it’s about Cas.”

The alpha became stunned, speech deprived from how in shock he was. “What about Cas?” he was heaving, almost shaking from the anger and anxiety of having his mate’s name at the tongue of his father.

John huffed out a breath, a very worrisome breath that made Dean’s hands begin to jitter. “Dean, his original alpha is pressing charges-”

“What?!” he shouted “he can’t! He was his brother and it’s illegal! He can’t hurt us.” The last part came out as a whisper as his brain began to over think things, putting scenarios in his head that made him feel at a loss because Lucifer _could_ win.

“Lucifer has power, Dean. He has followers on the jury, hell! He’s even buddies with the judge, and for whatever reason the law is on his side. Castiel was his omega and you stole him from Lucifer.”

Dean pressed a worried hand over his messy hair and sucked on his teeth as he was frustrated and for whatever reason everything was going to hell.

“The press is going to be all over this, Dean.” John continued.

Dean stare at blank space with anger in his eyes as he growled, “I don’t care about the fucking press, I just want my family safe!”

John nodded his understanding. “I’m, on your side son, always am.”

Dean thanked his dad for the information and asked for an escort to come and accompany his mate to the appointment because things had just started getting more out of hand than originally, and even if he wanted to be there for Cas, he had some business to take care of at the city’s border.

* * *

   Dean pushed the old fashioned saloon doors to the Shriveled Bones, walking in to find some of the night’s performers getting ready; moving things around and or relaxing at the bar with only a handful of civilians spread around the club. In the group of performers Dean found Crowley, talking to another performer- Vocalist- showing him the ropes and discussing pay. Dean couldn’t help feel betrayed when he saw Benny come out from under one of the black curtains from the stage. In his arms he held a bunch of nicely placed cables that would later be connected to the boom box. The heavy cables weighing his arms down and when he saw Dean staring at both him and Crowley in a mixed mask of confusion and rage he dropped the cables, catching Crowley’s eye.

“Dean?!” the older man yelled. He was acting like a teenager who had been caught with joint between his fingers and a beer bottle in hand, busted.

Dean couldn’t help eye the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ T-shirt he had lent Benny the last time he had stayed over. It had been tighter around the man’s figure back then, but now fit perfectly loose around his broad frame.

“Nice shirt.”

“Look man, I’m sorry but we needed the money. Gabriel’s been paying well and we’ve been getting gigs all over town,” Benny tried explaining.

That’s when Crowley abandoned the performer he’d been helping and stepped in their line of hearing. It had become too loud when a performing band started checking the mic and began playing their instruments as practice.

“We don’t have to explain ourselves, we do what we can and when Adam told us you were leaving Demon’s snare we decided we had to split. We don’t owe you nothin’, you left and that was it, no explanation, no good bye. Besides we found someone who can sing…” he held up two fingers and continued “, _twice_ as better.” The man who was wearing safety pins too keep his shirt from falling off his torso shrugged his shoulders and popped a green and white mint into his mouth.

Benny made a face of disgust. “Don’t tell me you just found that in your pocket”

“So? What if I did?” The Englishman asked feeling a bit on defense.

“Brother, you haven’t washed those dirty-ass Jeans since you bought them at that thrift store by Lupita’s diner.”

Dean shook his head, “look I didn’t come looking for you guys I’m looking for Gabriel. You guy’s seen him?”

Crowley pursed his lips, acting to seal them shut with an invisible Zipper, locking it then turning around to head in to back stage.

Benny rolled his eyes and sighed, “Last time I checked he was in his office, but I wouldn’t know I’ve been doing stuff behind the curtains so if he’d left during that time I wouldn’t have seen him leave.”

“Thanks Benny, by the way you owe me a shirt for betraying me” Dean smiled at him.

The older man looked down at the worn Tee and smiled. “Sure brother, anything”

They parted ways, Benny towards the stage and Dean to find Gabriel. He walked down the hall, walking beyond the alpha, beta and omega restrooms till the end of the hall were the office door stood, light pouring out of the murky glass window. A guard stood outside the door, staring Dean down as he approached the door.

“I need to talk to whoever’s in charge.” The alpha demanded within Dean’s chest.

The guard who was also an alpha stayed very still only moving his fisted hand back slightly to knock on the door. The door opened and the guard moved aside to let Dean through.

Dean’s jaw set as the grotesque scent of a vindictive alpha filling his nostrils. The door shut immediately after he’d stepped through the veil of nausea and was slammed back by spiteful arms. Dean growled and the alpha stepped back.

“You think you _frighten_ me, Alpha?” it was Lucifer who looked him up and down, studding his every intake of breath, every slight movement that Dean made. He wanted something and whatever it was he had a way to get it, he had a hidden ace up his sleeve and this made Dean restless.

“I was looking for Gabriel, guess he’s not here.”

“Hmmm, you must be very smart to make that assumption”

“Is he here or is he not?!” Dean demanded.

Lucifer’s blue eyes twinkled as he spoke, “mmm, nope. Today he’s in charge of the saloon, guess it’s your lucky day and you get to speak with the man who’s putting up the charges instead of seducing a lesser alpha into seducing me to take those charges away, very complicated process Dean, but now you get to seduce me yourself”

Dean’s stomach began to turn at the thought of having to seduce this fucker into dropping the charges. “You’re sick,” he spat.

The blue eyed alpha licked his lips with that forked tongue of his and Dean had to catch himself. He had never seen a tongue so grotesque as the one that belonged to the man before him. “Then deny it! Tell me you did not come all this way to sweet talk _my_ mate into convincing me to drop the charges I _will_ file against you… **very** soon.”

Dean gulped at the realization that that was exactly what he’d come here to do. He had come here to talk to Gabriel, to see if he could talk some sense into this man or maybe stand against him in trial. No one deserved to be a third wheel in a domestic relationship, no one deserved to be claimed by their twisted elder sibling.

“It’s funny how you don’t even have to say a word to let me know the truth behind your intentions but I will tell you something, Dean Winchester, you have yet to win. While you come here in stride, as if the world belongs to you I laugh, because while you’re standing there on your pedestal thinking that your family is safe, I here know for a fact that at any moment you step out of line I can give the word and you, my friend, will be there on that golden thrown, alone”

Dean was confused yet something in his brain began to be filled with fear, eating at him and rotting every cell it touched. “What are you talking about?”

“You have come here to sway me from placing those… charges, you want to keep Castiel for yourself and he is already yours, my mark has begun to fade, you’ve noticed, haven’t you?” Dean only stared quietly, wanting Lucifer to continue whatever it was he had begun. “Let’s make a deal between alphas, I won’t press charges and you give me that pup of yours. He’s ripe for the picking, barely begun puppetry, but he is a little slow on presenting isn’t he?”

Dean growled, lunging at the alpha and grabbing him by the neck, slamming him on the desk. The office door opened, the guard’s face was alarmed but Lucifer’s laughter made him smirk. Lucifer called him off saying “Leave us to our business” which caused Dean to slam him back against the desk, a beautiful thud rang in Dean’s ears as he knew the pain that he had caused. The guard was gone and Dean lifted his fist ready to slam it against the older alpha’s repulsive grin.

“Hold it tiger, there’s another way to resolve this,” he spoke eyes sparking a hypnotizing gleam as he purred. He had both hands clutching at the ones Dean held around his strong neck. “I Want-”

“I don’t care what you fucking want! You are not touching my boy you sick fuck!” he pushed down with all his force causing that gleam within Lucifer’s eyes to spark fire. He was pissed.

“You don’t tell me what not to do Dean! If I give the go your boy dies!”

Dean let go of the alpha then, feeling his heart swell with fear at that. “What?”

Lucifer was massaging his neck, fingers digging into his flesh until the strong tendons could be felt under the pads of his fingers. He was gasping for air and smirking at Dean’s reaction, “I know every stop, every turn, every traffic light Sam passes to get to school. In fact one of my men drives the same limousine he uses to get to school and back to your apartment complex. I have a person living next door to you, she knows everything Castiel does during the day and she keeps me posted. Didn’t he have a doctor’s appointment today? Congratulations you’re going to be a dad… or not. You are surrounded by my spies and you didn’t even know it, and if I’d of wanted your kid I would’ve already taken him” Lucifer was grinning at the reveal and he loved the sweet sound of Dean hyperventilating in front of him from the shock. He was singing within his skin, he couldn’t help it. This was just so sweet and it was all thanks to his thorough planning. “I knew you’d be enraged when you heard I was pressing charges, that I could take Cas away, because if I’d of wanted to I would have. I knew you’d come looking for Gabriel, and I knew you’d bow down to me for your child’s safety, but I don’t want you to bow down Dean. I want to humiliate you like you humiliated me. I want you to be my bitch- no, you _are_ going to be my bitch, Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some tags later on because it will get a bit dark, so FYI. Also I really hope you like this chapter XD and have a great day/night/afternoon!


	18. The Secret I Must Keep

   Dean was frozen stiff, unable to move as his heart pumped fury throughout his entire body. He couldn’t breathe without his nostrils flaring as he stared daggers into the blue eyed alpha. Lucifer’s sealed lips blossomed into a sly smile, teeth biting his flush bottom lip as he eyed Dean’s enraged form.

“So… Kneel, alpha.” Lucifer poked for a reaction but Dean only stared at him. “C’mon now…”

Dean’s gaze faltered, eyes falling to the ground before him. He took a deep breath as he stepped forward towards the much older alpha, his heart and mind in unison, trying to pull him back from such abnormal behavior. His whole body was trying to lash out at him as he stood before the alpha ready to give in but his feet wouldn’t budge, his body just kept him put in a standing position. Lucifer pushed out his hand to converse for him to stay standing while he removed himself from in front and walked to the door. The blond man opened the front door slightly and poked his head out to bark out a single order.

“No one enters.” He slammed the door before the bodyguards could answer their understanding. Lucifer chuckled at the man before him, he walked circles around Dean just to mock him and once he stood behind the tall blond he pushed him forward onto the desk.

Dean’s instinct was to fight, to show who was in charge so he struggled as he was pushed forward. He hadn’t expected the painful thump that echoed through his skull or the strength that lived hidden within Lucifer’s limbs and he hadn’t expected to lash out the way he did. He had Lucifer pinned to the desk, eyes blazing with hate, his mind pulsing a dangerous red as he kept slamming the older alpha’s head into the glossy maple desk. The bodyguards burst into the office as they herd Lucifer’s loud pleas of help- something that hadn’t registered yet in Dean’s head- they yanked the enraged alpha off Lucifer then pushed him down on the same desk that now dirtied with blood, blood that painted the side of Dean’s face as he was held down above it. He was being held down, his body enraged and clumsy as he tried to gain his liberty once again but he couldn’t, not anymore, not when his body was coming down from its high dose of adrenaline. He was left there like an idiot, pressed against the desk.

Lucifer ran cold fingers down under his loose jeans, hands slipping to the front of Dean’s jeans to try and remove the sealed front. His jeans were pushed down below his waist before gravity pulled them the rest of the way. His chest felt so tight that it was almost impossible to breathe and his heart ached as it palpitated against strong ribs, it was as if his entire chest was going to explode. He had never felt like this…so exposed, so indignant, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and be forgotten. Dean could feel all of their eyes on him, studying him; he could feel something cold and wet being pressed against him and there was nothing delicate about it, there was nothing, no feeling just rage and it hurt. He couldn’t help his body reacting to such a horrid feeling or the way he yelled, screamed for help and out of pain. His entire body shook at the stress of being overpowered in such an erotic and grotesque way but Lucifer kept up his game. He had the alpha pinned under him as he thrust his hips and it wasn’t the speed that was agonizing it was the force by which he chose to violate the gorgeous green eyed alpha that had dared to overstep him and take his property. He smiled as he took in the delicious sound of Dean’s pained moans, this was heaven and no one could say otherwise. The blue eyed alpha ran aggressive hands over the other’s body, he was greedy and wanted the warmth that rolled off Dean’s skin all to himself, he loved the creamy skin under his nails, freckles creating its own starry map as they dotted his back. Lucifer pushed the ugly pale green shirt that covered Dean’s torso up with his hands as his eyes searched for more mapped stars. He grasped with one hand onto Dean’s dark blond hair and yanked his head back to lick with his devilish tongue at those salty tears that ran tracks over his nose. “Beautiful,” he spoke with a slight purr as he wrapped his arms around the freckled alpha. Dean only felt vile well up in his stomach as those words were being pressed through lips over his back.

Lucifer’s thrusts became erratic, warm breaths fueling the blossom of bumps over Dean’s sensitive skin. Dean cursed himself under his breath, he cursed his position as alpha, he cursed the way his son was his biggest weakness and he cursed the chances he gave Castiel but he would never go back. He loved his son, he loved his mate and he would do anything to protect them.

After the deed was done Dean was too weak to lift himself from the desk. His sweat and Lucifer’s blood acting like an adhesive that kept him stuck in the same position for about a minute until he regained his strength and was able to lift himself off the desk. he began his way out of Lucifer’s office before he was stopped by the same bodyguards that had kept him pinned and defenseless.

“Not so fast, Dean, you still have a lot to pay for and I want you to know how this is going to work…” Lucifer had a cigar to his lips now. Dean didn’t know how or when he had pressed one to his lips and lit it up but he didn’t much care, he was too broken to give a rat’s ass about this man. “I know you hate me right now, Dean but you’ll soon find the advantages of our little… encounter to be more than fruitful.” He moved closer and Dean couldn’t help jump and want to bolt out of the room but the guards stopped him, Lucifer laughed at his jumpy state as he took another inhale of the cigar. “You came here looking for something, didn’t you? What was it? Documents?” Dean glared at him, “okay, okay I won’t pretend I don’t know what you want-”

“I don’t want anything from you I just want this over with,” Dean spat.

Lucifer clicked his tongue a few times as he came closer to his victim, “it won’t be over Dean, might as well enjoy the perks that come with being my bitch.”

Dean jumped back as the older alpha pressed closer but there was nowhere else to go, he was backed up against the wall with Lucifer only inches away, “you still have blood on your face, make sure to wash that off,” the putrid smell of Tabaco wafted over his face as Lucifer spoke over him, “and I’ll get you those documents and witness testimonies about your ex.”

“What’s the price?” green eyes met blue with an immense force that could only be described as repugnance and hatred.

“You already paid for it when you were face down on my desk, you were perfect.” He chuckled.

Dean pushed himself away as he was unable to hold the vile that rose within his esophagus anymore. He pushed through the closest restroom door and emptied his stomach in the trash, load screams could be heard coming from all around and the smell of omega filled his nostrils causing his nausea to be more at bay. He pushed himself up and excused himself with a small laugh.

* * *

 

   Dean couldn’t help feel watched as he walked up the steps to his apartment complex and he _was_ being watched because as he stepped firmly on the last step his neighbor’s door opened. She walked out dresses as any normal person could be dressed.

“You going out, bitch?” Dean eyed her.

She only smiled at him, “I don’t know what made you say such revolting things to me because as we both know _you_ are the bitch here, aren’t you Dean?”

“Just wanted to see your true colors,” he pressed.

She smiled as he said this and she moved closer to him, laughing as he flinched at her nearness. “I’m sorry to say but… you won’t be a father.”

Dean growled, ready to lunge at her when the door to his apartment opened. The smell of home tugging at his attention, “Dean, you’re home,” Cas ran up to him and wrapped him in his arms. The familiarity of those arms and that scent around him made his alpha whine, he couldn’t help feel safe again and he wrapped his arms around the slender man.

“Dean? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” his eyes held worry as they ran over the alpha’s face, Cas’ hands searching him for any injuries. “Dean, you’re shaking. It’s cold lets go inside” Castiel brought his mate into the safety of their home and locked the door behind them.

“Cas, I love you.” Dean told the shorter man as they stood there before the front door.

Cas sighed with happiness and a smile spread across his face, “I love you too, Dean and I love Sam.” His eye fell and his smile disappeared, “It was a false positive. The doctor said its rare or that maybe I was pregnant but I’m not anymore…” his eyes filled with tears but he didn’t break he only hugged the alpha tightly, “Dean, I want you to make love to me.” Those gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with want but Dean only felt repulsed at the idea.

He shook his head and pushed Cas away from him. “No, I can’t do that, I can’t do that to you. Cas we can’t…” he lost his ability to speak as he began to feel that repulsive pressure against him, within him. He was dirty and Cas had to endure that for who knew how long, he was rapped and used and Dean couldn’t add to that much torment. “Where’s Sam?” he began to hyperventilate as his son’s presence was lost within his house.

“Dean, calm down,” Cas ran after him as Dean searched around the room for his son, for Sam. “Dean, Sam is at school he won’t be here till later.”

“I need my son, Cas, Sam’s in dang-” Dean kept quiet, he had to keep this a secret if he wanted his family safe. “He’ll be here soon.” Dean told himself and nodded his head then walked into his room and locked the door behind him, he needed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	19. Living Like A Runaway

   Cas was a bit shocked at Dean’s robotic response, it was as it was hard for him to catch any information at all but Castiel just let him have his space. _He just needs space_ Cas told himself. At around two o’clock the alpha burst out of the room, his phone blazing with the same melody over and over again. Cas had heard it go off throughout most of the day but he didn’t say anything, he just let Dean deal with whatever it was he was dealing with. He had learned a long time ago that when an alpha needs his space it means leave him alone and do not disturb.

“Dean?” Castiel asked compleatly confused as the alpha stepped out of the room in a rush. His face was red with anger and he flung the blasted thing across the room. Pieces flew across the wall but the phone remained intact. The room fell silent for the remnant of time that it took Dean to regain composure. The alpha walked towards the table grabbed his keys, he looked back, towards Cas as if he were to spill any information over what had him so spooked, irritated, and nonverbal but he didn’t say a word before he was out the door.

The door shut behind him, giving way to the cold that had managed to enter through the door’s edge and Castiel shivered as it penetrated into the thin material of his long sleeve shirt, he stayed silent for what seemed like forever as he stared at the white door. He didn’t know what was going on with Dean, and his sudden detachment really pained the omega because Dean wasn’t detached, he was... a good alpha, a loving father, and he wasn’t like this.

Dean stared at his neighbor’s door for about a minute making sure she wouldn’t just pop out at him. Once he was sure she wouldn’t come out and greet him with that stupid smirk of hers he decided it safe to approach the stairs. He had just placed his fingers on the icy railing when the click of a door made him jump internally.

“Where are you headed, Winchester?” she smiled wickedly, lips curling at the ends, hands on her hips.

“None of your business, bitch!” he spat.

“Wow! That’s very… grown up of you. Lou’s been calling, says he has something for you.” Dean eyed her, “can I give you some advice.”

“I don’t need your help.” He shrugged her off and began to walk down the steps.

She stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, “you need to take your mate and son far away from bordering territories, and make alliances…” Dean jerked her hand off his tense shoulder, the contact causing his stomach to turn. “Lucifer has power within the borders of your pack, he wants to rise up against you, and he wants to make you crumble beneath him.” Dean’s enraged eyes found hers; there was so much pain in them it almost made her frown, almost. “He wants to be alpha of this pack, and in all honesty that would not be good. He would probably have everyone bent over a table, technically he already does, no offense.”

“Why are you telling me this?” it was obvious how much his encounter with Lucifer had taken from him. The way his eyes boiled red, and his eyelids puffed in a very pink color; he looked restless.

“You might think I’m an evil bitch who much rather see you in pain, but in all honesty I have nothing against you. I work for people who like to step on others, and I didn’t have the most colorful life growing up, so this, this here is a step above average. I get to do whatever the fuck I want as long as I keep an eye out and my mouth shut, but I don’t like seeing an alpha as you are now, it doesn’t make sense and its way out of norm for my taste so I will give you advice that an old fart gave me. Leave. If not, move your family somewhere Lucifer has no reach, take them to another pack, make an alliance and once your little business with Lucifer is over and done with take that alliance and crush him like the bug he is.”

“You weren’t so nice earlier.”

“You attacked first remember? I was just defending myself. Besides I tend to not like authority figures.”

Dean scoffed at that, it was humorless, farce, but it was a small way to the truth. He did find it comedic, the way this woman, this beta ruled her world. It was very odd for a beta not to be loyal to at least one authority, they were all about the law and rules, and she seemed to be very uncomfortable by the thought of law, or power within a single monarchy as is the alpha. He wouldn’t use this against her of course, she had just given him a fighting chance without having his family in harm’s way, but he did find it a bit funny to say the least.

He walked off, got into his car and headed towards Sammy’s school. He couldn’t risk Sam getting into that limo, he couldn’t risk Castiel being watched all day long, and he couldn’t risk the pack because an alpha like Lucifer decided to step out of line. For the time being Dean would play along with Lucifer’s little game of master and bitch, he had to, if he wanted to win this ridiculous custody battle that for some reason had resurfaced. He hadn’t been expecting any of this, he was sure that once he won all those years back Jessica wouldn’t have a winning chance and she would just back down. Dean wasn’t sure what his EX wanted with Sam, he didn’t understand why everyone wanted Sam. It was like an unspoken secret, some sort of conspiracy but whatever it was no one would succeed. Dean was going to protect his son at any cost, whatever it took he would give.

\---

Sam hopped into the car, Dean threw the backpack towards the back seat and told his boy to buckle up. Sam had been a bit suspicious about his father picking him up early, not that he was against it. The young boy did as his father told him then waited for his father to ready himself.

“Is something wrong with Cas?” the boy asked.

Dean couldn’t help studying the boy, looking him over like if it was the last time. The alpha’s eyes filled with tears but he rubbed them away and smiled, trying as hard as he could to produce a laugh worthy of his son’s ears.

“There’s nothin’ wrong, but I do have business in Turner’s Pack. He’s an old friend of Bobby’s, you remember Bobby?”

“Of course dad.” the boy smiled, “How did Bobby meet a pack alpha?” the boy asked a bit in awe at the old man.

Dean brought his boy’s head into his arms and rustled his hair, “he knows me don’t he?” Dean brought Sam closer, breathing in his pup scent and kissing him on the top of his head.

The boy struggled in a playful manner to take his father’s suffocating arms off from around him. “I know but not every pack alpha goes around living in his pack’s border.” There was a painful silence that fell between them. Sam hadn’t meant for his word to wound his father, in fact he didn’t care of the life they had lived. He was grateful to have been at his father’s side all that time, without worry of his mother’s presence, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…”

“I know squirt, I know. I want you to do me a favor,”

“What is it?”

“I need you to keep quiet about where we’re going…” his voice was curt but it made something shift within Sam, the boy’s eyes began to tear up and his heart began to beat erratically, and it hurt.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“We have to pick up Cas,”

“Dad?”

“You have to tell him to meet us at the gate of our apartments, tell him to leave everything behind-“

“Dad, what’s going on?” the boy’s voice held so much fear, but Dean couldn’t deal with that yet not until they were safe.

Dean hurried his boy to call Cas, then threw the phone out the window. Dean hid Sam in the backseat, underneath the driver’s seat, told him to keep quiet and still. He picked up his mate at the gate and drove as relaxed as he could towards the upper class side of the pack. The alpha withdrew a good amount from his father’s bank account, he couldn’t afford Lucifer finding out about a huge withdraw from his account- on his father’s account it would be seen as something of the norm. Before he decided to skip town he decided to call Lucifer from a payphone within the luxurious upper class boundary.

“That beta told me you rang.” The green eyed alpha rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“You are so cocky through the phone, why is that?” Lucifer mocked.

“Maybe because I feel much safer from a distance,”

The alpha chuckled at Dean’s words and purred in contentment, “Don’t be like that,”

Dean huffed in frustration; he hated public phones, anything public really. “What do you want?”

The other man only laughed at the alpha’s frustration, “We have a date tonight.”

Dean swallowed, looked over at the impala and shut his eyes tight. What was he supposed to say, hey Lucifer, guess what? I decided you were too dangerous for your own good and now I’m driving my family practically halfway through the state just to keep them safe away from you, SO… I won’t be able to make it to your twisted little date. The alpha opened his eyes and stared at his mate’s worried face, his blue eyes were hidden as he was turned towards the back seat probably trying to calm his little boy’s rigorous tears. Dean sighed before responding, “I can’t tonight, I have a meeting here in a couple of minutes.”

There was a beaming light within the older alpha’s voice as he asked the most stupidest of questions. “You’re calling me from your father’s office?”

Dean rolled his eyes but kept quiet either way.

“What happened to you phone, Dean?”

“It broke.”

And as if on cue the alpha began to laugh in mockery, “That’s not the only thing that broke, was it?” Dean gritted his teeth; he wasn’t sure why or how he ever let that happen, how had he let Lucifer take over him in such a vile manner? It was sick, and he had been weak. Now he had to live with the consequences. “Fine, I’ll cancel, but now we have to meet tomorrow. No excuses, Sweetheart.”

Dean inhaled deeply, he didn’t want to have to explain why he was so angry, he didn’t want have to explain why he was migrating them elsewhere. The alpha placed the phone back on its hook and practically jumped out of the booth. His body convulsed in disgust of such a fowl, public place and headed towards the car.

The drive out of the pack was mostly silent, the only noise coming from the speakers, the music was mostly background noise but it was soothing and it kept Dean’s mind from thinking of the now. He had tears in his eyes all the way there, Sam hadn’t ceased his persistent sobbing, and Cas shed silent tears as he stared out the window. They didn’t know why this was happening, they just knew that it was happening and for whatever reason it wouldn’t just stop from happening.

Dean drove through three packs before reaching the Turner pack; there he made his way to speak with the pack alpha. A dark skinned man with a righteous smile and a good sense of direction greeted the pack alpha from the Winchester pack. Dean explained to him about his troubles, he didn’t go into detail but waited no time in making an alliance with the man. Dean left the next morning knowing that both his son and mate would be safe, miles away from Lucifer’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD hope you guys enjoy :)


	20. The Wall That Separates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a while, a long while but i'm back and thank you all for being so patient with me- i really hope you enjoy this chapter XD

   He took a deep breath as he sat there, before his father, pretending he was paying attention to what the man was rambling about. It was such a rotting feeling to have your partner and child gone; he felt so empty but he couldn’t think of them now, he had to focus on present matters like the Plano pack trying to take over the McKinney pack. The Dallas Fort Worth metroplex was an issue he didn’t much like to get involved in; Dallas had its own problems around the corner for it to worry about Collin’s packs but without Collin, Hunt and the rest of the counties Dallas wouldn’t be what it is today. The pack leaders from all the packs that made up Collin would be gathering up later in the week to assess the issue at hand.

“Dean!” his father’s voice broke through the barrier that kept him in thought.

“What?!” the alpha was brought back to the present; the memory of both his child and mate had vanished for one very alarming second.

“Did you even hear what I said?” the alpha questioned, one eyebrow arched at its maximum towards the alpha in question.

“No, Sir. I zoned out after you mentioned both packs that belong to the county of Collin; I don’t apprehend why that is any of our problem.” Dean gave his most sincere answer and that bought out a very irritated shake from John’s head.

John forced a smile on his lips as he fixed his suit jacket to try and drag attention towards his clothes instead of his bright red face. He excused the council members from the very long, very wide table that was the center of attention in the sparkly meeting room; its wood the same wood that was used to create the desk that he had been forced to bend over that dreadful morning at the Shriveled Bones.

He stared at it, stared at his reflection on the glossy surface only to call back that same action as when he had been brutally raped. Back then he hadn’t focused much on his appearance, he had never seen himself as an object that one could toss around and use to their convenience but now as he stared at his reflection on the hard wood table he realized how un-alpha he must seem to everyone. He had delicate features, very omega-common. He wondered if anyone would take him seriously with such a degrading facial structure.

“Dean?” the call of his name making him raise his head, wondering who had called.

“John, I’m-”

“Look you are pack alpha now, you stepped up and I stepped aside but I will still council over you for a year as pack law orders but it is you who has to be calling the shots. We have a meeting with pack leaders from Collin coming in soon to look over the issue, both pack leader from McKinney and Plano will be here, they will be bringing their problems over to us. To _you_ , and you have to listen, stop the fighting between both of these packs, they look up to Dallas pack as a major leader. That means _you_.” The older alpha had rested his hand over his son’s shoulder as affirmation of how much he believed in his son’s ability to work things out. “I know it’s been hard for you without Sam and without your mate these past couple of months, I’ve been trying to persuade the judge to bring the date for the final trial closer in but like always we can’t have favoritism.”

“Favoritism? I’m trying to keep a child from being takin in to custody by a woman who is wrong in the head, and then with Lucifer on the rise…”

“I know that, but we need proof and the time to gather it all, just have patience, we will be able to win custody because it’s the right thing to do by Sam. Ms. Moore has brought in a case that has to be well studied. Now for the issue with Lucifer, I’ve been keeping tabs. My beta’s been looking into it but he hasn’t caught anything of great importance. He has deals here in there throughout the pack and packs within borders length.”

“Anything illegal?” Dean question exasperated and to that John shook his head.

“Nothing that we could whiff out. Look if there’s anything crooked nobody is saying a word, he’s learned how to keep his clients mouths sealed shut but with a little prodding, there's bound to be someone willing to speak and when that person is ready to talk we'll have Lucifer trapped and behind bars.”

With that both alphas nodded their head and went their separate ways and as soon as Dean walked out the door he could feel a heavy weight of a set of eyes on him; following him all the way to the elevator. The black suited alpha walked into the elevator as Dean had done only to corner him once the doors were closed. The suited man looked at Dean through black eyewear and kept him cornered, trying to belittle the alpha but Dean wasn’t having any of it; that day in Gabriel’s office there were more than five goons on him, pinning him down. Today there was only one and that meant the odds where in his favor, if this ass-hat felt like tossing him around like a rag doll he had another thing coming.

“You think you’re tough now that you’re in home base and not draped over Lucifer’s desk like a bitch.” The alpha spat. Dean rolled his eyes at that only to bring out an enraged outburst from the black suited alpha as he dug his fingers into Dean’s suit and tie and pushed him back against the elevator’s smooth wall, “Don’t you dare disrespect me, bitch, or you’ll taste concrete as I put you in place!”

Dean was taken aback but reacted quickly when the guy’s fist came in close proximity to his face; the alpha grabbed the goon’s fist and with all his might managed to twist and turn the man’s arm until its snap echoed within the roomy metal cube. The black suited man yelled for all he was worth as the elevator dinged. Dean leaned over and with a killer look placed a sentence into the man’s ear, “I ever see you again you’ll have more than broken bones to worry about.”

The main floor was empty except for a couple security guards that Dean called over to dump the goon’s ass in the earlier mentioned concrete and as he clicked the button on his remote to unlock the car his father had ordered him to use while he drove to work a sketchy limousine stopped right behind where he stood. The back door becoming parallel to him as it made a full stop; the door opened and a bright smiling Lucifer waved him in.

“You better step in the car, I’m not for playing today.” He ordered. The man didn’t seem as pleased as he appeared to be but then again Lucifer was all act, the only real emotion Dean ever saw glint within the man’s eyes was the pure pleasure of brutally beating some poor fool to a pulp and it just so happens that at times _he_ was the poor fool.

He did as he was told and climbed into the limo, made himself feel as comfortable as he could.

“I saw your handy work. I like it, tough makes you look hot.”

“It’s called self-defense.”

The man smiled humorlessly as he breathed out a mocking huff of breath and shook his head, “oh, Dean… bend over.”

Dean scoffed in mockery, believing it to be a crude joke from the older man but he soon realized it was neither a joke nor something to laugh at. His smile faded from his lips and he did as told, bending over the luxurious black leather of the specious limousine and bit back the anger and rage that always tended to ignite. He did it for his spouse and the safety of his Sam.

* * *

 

   His eyes snapped open as a bolt of lightning lit up the entire room with a beautiful shade of pale blue. It rained strongly outside and for a second the bright red numbers on the digital clock atop the nightstand became consumed in darkness. They brightly shined once again with the incorrect time, it blazed on and off and he just breathed deeply to try and calm his nerves as he tucked his face behind the warm body that accompanied his slumber; accompanied him in bed. The slim body stirred beneath his hands; his ever-changing voice sounding deeper than it had the day before as he spoke softly.

“Cas?” the newly beta boy twisted in order to look back at the man tucked closely behind him, “how’s the baby doing?”

“He spooked when the lightning hit.” there was a content smile spreading over the omega’s lips as he instinctively placed a protective hand over his swollen abdomen.

The lanky boy placed his hand over Cas’ belly, feeling the light movements vibrate under his palm and fingers. His adoptive son had grown like a weed during the last couple of months; his father would have one hell of a surprised once their time to reunite brought them back together.


	21. Apart We Shal Live

   Sam jumped into the air catching the bright blue Frisbee within his hands; he was stumbling with it as he landed on his feet.

The boy was much taller than he had been when they first arrived at Waco and a lot had changed in him; for starters he was now officially a beta which meant his instincts where now a bit hyped. Sam had become very overprotective of Cas but that was probably because he would become pack beta once he stepped on their territory, and because they weren’t his instinct told him to protect his alpha’s mate. He had become very active, very agile and lean as to accommodate; his own anatomy impacted by his biology.

The boy- better yet- the young man held tight to the Frisbee and with a swift movement of his wrist he let it fly out of his hand to be lost within the lush leaves of a very large sycamore tree. The park they were in was filled with them; they were tall, lush and gave great shade which was amazing because Cas didn’t know if he would of lasted that long outside if it hadn’t been for the wonderful shade.

Cas’s eyes bulged when he caught sight of Sam again, on the tree, very high up and Cas was freaking out. “Get down from there!”

“I’m fine, Cas.” he reassured with a bright smile on his face, but his attention was set on the bright blue plastic plate he kept throwing around.

“He’ll be fine Mr. Winchester.” Sam’s accomplice gave a smile as he stood at the base of the tree,

“Sam, we can go get another one.”

“Cas it’s like a few feet away,” he pressed, hoping Cas would just breathe and let him grab the blasted thing.

“Hey, Sam, I think you better get down.” The dark eyed boy pointed at Cas with a slight movement of his head thrown to the heaving man’s direction.

Sam looked his way and sighed, “Fine.” He said with a final reach towards the Frisbee. He sang as he captured the round edge and proceeded to climb off the tree. “see, no harm no foul.” He smiled innocently as he handed the thing over to the other boy.

Castiel looked like if he’d seen the boy fall and die as he tried capturing his breath, wrapping his arms around him as he sat foot on the ground, “don’t do that again.”

“Don’t worry, Cas, how about we go back to Turner’s place?” he said while hugging back.

The older man nodded his head and brought both boys with him.

Sam and Eli ran up the steps of the old Victorian home, busting in through the door and throwing the Frisbee to one another.

“Catch it!” Sam commanded before heading back to help Cas up the stairs.

“I’m fine, Sam.”

“I know you are but that doesn’t mean I can’t help.” He chimed.

Eli waved a hand to get Sam’s attention, “Sam, gotta go, future pack beta stuff and all.”

“Whatever, Eli. Have fun.”

The dark eyed boy rolled his eyes before continuing out the back door for his practice. Turner’s pack had a distinct way of choosing their beta, their alpha and omega, but Sam respected their customs even if they were alien to him. He felt comfortable here and even though nights were the worst he kept a smile on his lips; he didn’t want Cas to worry about him while dealing with his delicate state.

Castiel hadn’t been able to carry a baby to term and now that he was so close- five months- he couldn’t distract his attention from that miracle to Sam’s internal problems.

“If you want, you can go with him.” Castiel offered.

“Nah, too much sparing for my taste besides, don’t you have an appointment in a few hours?”

“I’ll call you when it’s time, I promise.” Castiel ruffled his hair, the tall boy smiling at the small affectionate interaction that he had always only gotten from his dad.

Sam took in a shaky breath; it had started becoming harder as time went on to be without his dad. Dean had just always been there, even when he was a just a pup- an actual pup-and now hid dad was alone in native territory, fighting his own battle just to be able to give Sam a shot at living a semi normal life. It was a rare occasion when a beta was produced by the pack alpha, and it was rare and unwelcomed in his pack. His grandfather had been fighting to change that before he had been born, the council had never allowed it. When signs pointed at him as beta his father took him and ran.

The boy nodded, smiled and sped towards Eli’s previous direction.

* * *

 

   The alpha took a breath as silently as he could; he wasn’t built for this, his whole backside ached. He struggled to sit up, stand up and even struggled to lift a foot up in the air to place it within one of the leg holes of his jeans. He yanked the thing up and he cringed at the sound of his jeans ripping; wrong hole.

“You need some help there, Princess,”

That voice- such a malignant voice- made his flinch and stress out of his mind. “No, you’ve helped me enough.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” the evil son-of-a-bitch smiled, taking out a packet of cigars and smacking it a couple of times with his palm. He opened it, placed one to his lips and lit the tip. It was obvious he was offering even before he stuck his hand out with the opened packet in his hand, but Dean only stared at him.

“No thanks, I’ve quit.”

Lucifer crawled on the bed and grabbed his face with force, “This is not a yes or no offer,” he pinned the alpha back on the bed as he took a large intake of Tabaco filled air, removed the cig from his lips and parted Dean’s lips in order to exhale it directly into his mouth. Dean coughed loudly as the air burned his throat, pushed the alpha off him rather aggressively and found the strength to deal with his jeans instead of pounding the man’s face in the dirt. He had done it once before and he was finding that he no longer feared the much older alpha but instead found it extremely hard to keep both hands on his jeans and not around the man’s- extremely breakable- neck. If Dean hadn’t been already buried neck deep in his little deal with Lucifer, he would have just killed the bastard. “C’mon, don’t be like that.”

“You’re the one who keeps backing up the day for the trial,”

“And why would I do that?”

“I don’t know! I don’t understand you’re fucked up mentality!” the alpha growled as he searched around for his shirt.

“You’ll have what you need when the time comes. You’ve been keeping your part of the bargain,”

“I despise you.” Dean reminded, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

“I know.” Lucifer smiled at the sound of the loud bang of the slammed door. The man was right; he had used his influence to keep the trial at the bottom of the pile. He had started developing feelings for the alpha- which was dangerous- but he didn’t seem to give an actual fuck.

He brought the cig to his lips, took a hit between his thumb and forefinger and just let himself fall on the bed as he kept the memory of their time together playing on a lope behind the thin thread of his eyelids. He still smelled of him and that made him content because it meant Dean still smelled of him as he drove to who knows where to get rid of his scent before heading to his little meeting with the Collin County alphas.

* * *

 

   Dean took a deep whiff of his skin, the man’s scent finally gone from his freckled skin. He took a final look at the picture in the picture frame he held within his hands. His boy smiled from ear to ear as he sat atop a washing machine; they had spent hours at a local laundromat and Sam had been a thorn on his side because he had wanted to spend their saved change on the Pac-Man machine. At the end of their day they were tired and grouchy, and Dean had fished out the remaining change from his pocket to watch his boy play. It had only been a single game but the kid had been the happiest and he had earned it. He placed the picture back on his nightstand, next to the picture of all three of them when they all filled the apartment with laughter, fights, complaining, everything that made a family irritating yet lovable at the same time.

The man walked away from his captured memories on his nightstand, in his apartment. He drove to his father’s office- his office and made sure everything was set for his meeting. In the end they had all left with an understanding of every single pack’s importance to Dallas and the neighboring packs. They were all connected like webs and no single pack was to conquer another, the times for acclaiming territory was over and their single most important goal was to expand internally. He left it clear that if Plano continued with its plan to take over McKinney there would be consequences to pay.

“That was good, Son.”

Dean scoffed as he looked over his city; he had always known Dallas looked so beautiful at night, when all the twinkling lights of the buildings shined bright against the intense darkness. “I wasn’t looking for anyone’s approval. I was just fed up with these stupid inner battles.” He responded sincerely.

John cleared his throat and brought a yellow envelope to his peripheral vision to which Dean turned to take in hand. He looked confused as his father kept quiet. He then proceeded to rip the envelope apart to take out a folded piece of paper, a printed date and a familiar format greeted him and he couldn’t help but smile.

“When did you get this?” he asked baffled but extremely content.

“It was on my desk today. You were out all day so I thought it better to give it to you in person than tell you by phone.” John smiled.

Dean couldn’t help the tears that pooled over his bottom eyelids. The emotions running through his heart, the thoughts going through his head; it was all too much and he brought his father’s body to his, hugging the man with all that he had. His father patted his back a couple of times in a ways of congratulating him.

“So? When is it?” John questioned after they had parted.

“In three weeks. I have a fighting chance,” he wanted to scream it to the world, he didn’t care who gave or didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to scream it, let his entire being soak it in. all that he had done, all that he had gone through for his family, all worth it if it meant the trial had- at least- a valid date to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like ;).

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^3^)/ - Littledinoooo


End file.
